Perfect Soldier
by kokoro62
Summary: Prozen's been working on a new project. Just what it is exactly only he and his most trusted scientists know. However the fate of the planet rests on the shoulders of two people, the Dark Pilot Raven and a new recruit. Set between CC and GF. Coauth w/SR37
1. Vega

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Zoids.

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ The character Vega belongs to me. _

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! This is a new story that me and ShadowRebirth37 decided to coauthor. Crimson Retribution has not been forgotten and I will do my best to update them regularly and evenly. All I can say is enjoy this story and please let us know what you think about it! All Reviews are welcomed! Signed or anonymous! I will answer any questions at the beginning of the next chapter if I can.

* * *

**§ Vega**

Prozen watched his newest 'project' come to fruition. He had been working on this for a little over a year now, and he was pleased to see that it was finally finished. He barked an order to one of his scientists and they immediately set out to do what he had said. The tube that held his newest 'project' began to drain; leaving what was inside all wet and slimy from the green liquids that use to be in there. He ordered someone else to go and retrieve 'it' before telling them to bring it to his office within the hour, fully functional, he added as he left. He returned to his office and shuffled some papers around until he found the file that he was looking for. He penned something in it before calling for his most accomplished pilot to come to his office within the next forty minutes...

Raven was in his quarters, and growled slightly in annoyance when he was told to go to Prozen's office. He put on his silver shoulder armor and pulled on his gloves to cover the scar on his right hand. "I'll be back soon." he said tonelessly to the black Organoid curled up on his bed before he left the room. He didn't know what Prozen wanted with him, but he knew it couldn't be good. He opened the door to Prozen's office when he reached it, shutting it behind him. "... What is it this time, Prozen?" he asked, annoyed that he had to walk all the way across the palace so early in the morning.

"Sit down Raven. I have something that I wish to discuss with you." The Regent said, indicating a chair for the youth to sit in. They still had about fifteen minutes before his 'project' was brought in. Raven sighed and sat down, even though he just wanted the Regent to spit it out so he could leave. "What's so important that you'd drag me out of bed at seven in the morning?" he muttered in annoyance. Prozen chuckled slightly. "Your next assignment is what I'd like to talk about." He replied smoothly.

Raven groaned in annoyance. "What is it this time?" he growled, "I'm sick of having to gather Cores or take out barely guarded bases..." Prozen chuckled again. "I have something else for you to do for me." The Regent replied, glancing at the clock on his office wall to see the time. Raven narrowed his eyes slightly at the white-haired man. "... I don't like how that sounds..."

"I assure you, Raven, that this is no ordinary assignment. I can only trust you with this." Prozen said as they both heard the door start to open. That didn't bode well with the pilot. He heard the door open slightly but didn't bother looking, thinking it was just one of the palace staff.

Two sets of footsteps were heard before one of Prozen's orderlies spoke up. "He's all ready Regent. I know I do not need to remind you, but make sure he takes it easy for a day or two." The man bowed and only one set of footsteps left and the door closed. Prozen stood up and walked around Raven to the other person that was in the room. "Here you go Raven. Your new assignment and charge," The Regent said, looking quiet smug with himself as he stood beside a boy, no older than seventeen. He had short, golden blonde hair that was spiked up slightly and stood about five eight. He was wearing an imperial battle suit that looked liked Raven's but was off. There were goggles around his neck that would protect his eyes from sand. Other than that, he looked perfectly ordinary...except for the youth's eyes, which were a pale pink in coloring.

Raven looked and blinked, seeing the teen. He stared at him for a moment before looking at Prozen. "... Is this some kind of sick joke, Prozen?" he growled out slightly. The Regent should have known better than anyone that he wasn't one for partners. "This isn't up for debate Raven. I can only entrust him to you. I expect you to show him....just what I expect from him. What better a way than by pairing him with you? My best pilot?" The Regent asked, but his satisfied smirk never left his face.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "You should know by now I'm not the 'teaching' type... especially not to a new recruit..." he snapped slightly, "... and what in Eve's name is wrong with his eyes?" "I don't care just what 'teaching' methods that you use Raven. You're not getting out of this. As for his eyes...let's just say that they're 'special' and leave it at that." The Regent said, leaving no room for argument. Raven glanced at the teen coldly, not happy at all with being stuck with a partner, let alone a new recruit. "Well, if Shadow decides to eat him, it's not my fault."

Prozen's eyes narrowed slightly. "Though I know that being with you is not without its dangers, you are to make sure that Shadow does not harm him. Understood?" Raven sighed loudly. "I'll try... but you know how...'uncontrollable' she is..." he replied, smirking a bit evilly.

Prozen's gaze pierced him once more before he spoke again. "As much as I would like to make sure you don't do anything rash, I, unfortunately, have to go to one of the Emperor's council meetings." The white-haired man said as he left the youth's side to go back to his desk. He pulled two files and handed them to Raven. "The one on top has some missions for you to take. The order doesn't matter but there's a few in there to take that should keep the both of you busy for a while. The second is for you to keep records and tabs on him. I want you to record his battle progress while you're gone." Prozen said as he went to leave. He paused before opening the door. "Oh and, he already has a Zoid. So you don't have to worry about him riding with you or piloting the Geno Saurer."

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. This was just great. Not only did he have to teach a new recruit, but do 'homework' too. "What Zoid does he have, Prozen?" he asked after him. The Regent smirked evilly. "You'll see when you go to the hanger. It's....special...just like your Geno Saurer." He said before he left, giving Raven no more time to question him. Raven didn't like the look Prozen gave him, but he was gone before he could get in a smart remark. He growled under his breath before looking over at his new 'student' a bit harshly. The youth just looked back, completely unfazed by the harsh look. He didn't say anything, since he hadn't really been spoken too.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly before getting to his feet. "Well...you aren't much of a talker..." he muttered sarcastically under his breath, picking up the folders Prozen had laid out for them. Again the youth didn't respond. From his 'knowledge' Raven didn't like it when people were overly talkative and as such decided to remain quiet. Raven sighed loudly. "What's your name?" he asked, not wanting to have to call him 'new recruit' all the time.

The youth hesitated for a moment, but that was just because he was checking for his name himself. He wasn't sure that he had one, but eventually put one together from something he knew he was called. "Vega." He replied. Raven looked at him oddly. ".... Vega...?" he repeated, "... what kind of name is that?" Vega just titled his head slightly. He had been told not to say what his 'name' meant. And he didn't want to disobey orders.....yet...

Raven shook his head slightly, asking himself why he had to get stuck with a clueless recruit. He opened the first folder and flipped through some of the papers. "...We better get started on these missions..." he said, walking past Vega and out into the hallway. Vega followed after him, having explicit orders to watch and learn from Raven....even though he already knew about the pilot's fighting style...

Raven walked to his quarters, leaving the door open since he didn't have much to pack; he always kept most of his things packed up since he often was deployed on extremely short notice. He put both folders in along with extra clothes and a few more medical supplies, before slinging the bag over his shoulder. He shook Shadow awake, but before he could do anything she literally vanished from the bed and suddenly reappeared in front of Vega, hissing at him threateningly and glaring at him through icy-blue eyes that were narrowed dangerously at him.

Vega just looked at her, not showing any fear of the black Organoid threatening to tear his throat out. He knew that this was Raven's Organoid and that she was very aggressive. He 'logged' this new 'encounter' away and just waited outside of Raven's room for him to return. Raven stared at Vega in confusion. The last time Shadow had done that to someone the man had fainted, yet Vega hadn't even twitched. "Shadow, down girl." he commanded, and she growled a last time at him before backing down.

Vega waited for Raven to lead the way again. Even though he knew where everything was he had orders to 'act' like he was a raw recruit and had to 'pretend' to be clueless. Raven gathered his things before leaving the room, shutting and locking the door, Shadow right beside him, occasionally glaring at Vega. "Come on... it'll take us a day or two to reach our destination." he spoke, before starting towards the hanger. Vega nodded slightly as he followed Raven to the hanger. There was a crowd gathered around a certain stall, and Raven guessed that it was the Zoid that Prozen was talking about.

Raven stopped and glanced back at Vega. "... let me guess... it's yours..." he sighed somewhat sarcastically, before walking over to his Geno Saurer and getting in. Vega followed him, for the most part, but went over to the next stall over to get into his own Zoid. At first the personal didn't believe that it was his...until he showed his I.D. card verifying that it belonged to him. He got into this mystery Zoid, strapping himself in and inserting a special chip into one of the consoles before waiting to take off.

Shadow fused with the Geno Saurer as Raven strapped himself in, not caring where Vega had run off to. He moved his Saurer out of the stall, making sure not to crush anyone, before leaving the hanger. Vega followed after, his own Saurian Zoid coming up beside Raven's Geno Saurer. It wasn't anything that Raven had seen before. Raven looked at the Zoid in shock. He'd never seen anything like it before. It looked like a Geno, but with a longer snout and a large sail down its back. He stared at it for a moment before focusing back on piloting, not wanting to get distracted.

Vega followed, since he didn't have the co-ordinates to anything that was on that paper. He was 'logging' everything that he saw, glad that Raven couldn't see his look of wonder on what he was seeing. The pair travelled the rest of the day, not stopping once. Eventually night began to fall, and Raven slowed his Geno Saurer and opened a link to Vega. "We're stopped here for the night."

"Okay." Vega replied, stopping his Zoid beside Raven's. He got out of the cockpit, slipping his chip into his pocket to review later. Raven grabbed his bag before jumping out of the cockpit, landing safely despite the long drop. He dropped his pack and sleeping bag onto the ground, and then began gathering wood for a fire. Vega watched him for a moment before going to help, despite what he had been told to do.

Raven set the wood he had gathered in the middle of the small clearing that was their campsite, before going for more. As he went to grab a few final sticks, he heard a loud hiss and nearly jumped, seeing a rattlesnake a yard or two away. It wasn't moving, so he tried to ignore it. But his fear of snakes made that a **very** difficult task.

The next second there was a 'thud!' and something silver flashed by Raven before it went into the rattle snake. It writhed for a moment before it stilled, a small dagger sticking out of its body. Raven blinked, looking over at Vega. "... how the Helkat did you do that...?" he asked, clearly more than a little astonished. Vega tilted his head slightly before answering. "Practice." He replied.

Raven just looked at him. "You just pegged a moving rattlesnake to the ground from over a yard away for Eve's sake! There _**has**_ to be more to it than just 'practice'." _'Of course there's more to it than that. But that's all that I'm allowed to tell you.'_ Vega thought. He shrugged slightly, not bothering to explain himself any further.

Raven sighed loudly. "Forget it..." he muttered, taking the remaining wood back to the pile. He crouched down and busied himself making a fire to keep them warm, and after ten minutes he had a decent-sized one going. Vega sat down near the fire, not having any possessions other than what he had on him and what was in his Zoid, which wasn't much. He had retrieved his dagger and was now cleaning it. He stuck it back into its sheath and just waited for Raven to go to sleep or not pay any more attention to him.

Night soon fell, and Raven was getting tired. He unrolled his sleeping bag, pulling out an extra blanket and his pillow from his bag. When it started getting cold did he get into the sleeping bag and cover up with the extra blanket. Vega watched him but couldn't get into anything like a sleeping bag himself...since Prozen didn't deem it necessary to give him one. He kept near the fire before he finally broke his silence for the first time on his own. "What're we doing first?"

Raven glanced over at him. "....sleeping...." he muttered sarcastically. They weren't doing anything tonight that was for sure. Vega blinked. "Our mission. What are we doing first?" He repeated. "Explore some nearby ruins, and look for Organoids... like Shadow..." Raven answered, motioning to the black Organoid curled up on the Geno Saurer's clawed foot.

Vega nodded slightly. Now that he knew what they were doing did he felt a little bit better. Though...he had to give it to Prozen to make them go on a wild goose chase... He knew that this 'mission' was just a cover up for what he was really supposed to be doing. Raven eventually dozed off, tired from piloting all day. Normally he wouldn't have dared fall asleep with someone he didn't know so close, but he was too tired to care tonight.

Once Vega was sure that he was asleep did he get up and go over to his Zoid. He got something out of the cockpit before returning to where he had been. He took the chip out of his pocket before inserting it into the small black laptop and the system booted up. Raven didn't notice, already in a deep sleep. Shadow shifted around a bit when she heard him walking, but seemed to fall back asleep a few minutes later.

Vega navigated through all the complex sequences of numbers and letters that only made sense to him for most of the night. Once he was done logging everything away did he remove the chip and put it back into his pocket. He shut the laptop and sighed quietly. That little black notebook was more important to him than his beating 'heart'. He got up again and put the laptop away before finally lying down to go to 'sleep.'

Shadow opened her eyes once Vega went to sleep and got to her feet. She'd listened to him, and the odd tick-tap noise he had been making had made her curious. Getting to her feet she silently walked over to him, sniffing at him. At first Vega didn't notice Shadow standing over him, but eventually his 'senses' picked up on her. He opened his eyes and rolled over slightly to look up at her. He didn't do or say anything, but it was then that Shadow was able to see what most people missed when looking into his eyes. What looked like tiny microchips were imbedded in them, right behind then slightly transparent iris.

Shadow narrowed her eyes and cocked her head upon noticing that. She leaned down until her forehead was almost pressed to his, staring at his eyes closely to try and figure out why they looked so strange. The female Organoid clearly had a very weak grasp on the concept of 'personal space'. Vega blinked and after he did so minute, hardly visible lights raced from the outside of the iris to the pupil before disappearing. They did that every time he blinked, moved his eyes, or focused on something. He didn't know what he had done to cause the Organoid's intense interest in him, but he knew better than to move or push her away.

Shadow narrowed her eyes further when her sensitive vision saw that. She made a curious rumbling noise, as if trying to think of what might cause such lights in Vega's eyes. The youth still didn't move, not wanting to aggravate the female Organoid. He knew of her temper and aggression toward anyone that wasn't Raven or Major Schubaltz. He waited patiently for her to get done inspecting him.

Shadow didn't move, narrowing her eyes a bit further before lifting her head slightly, this time nearly touching his face with her nose. She sniffed him curiously, trying to see if she could smell what was 'wrong'. She made a confused growl, his scent different... almost unnatural... Vega blinked again, making the lights in his eyes go off. He would have to make sure to 'log' this tomorrow, since he didn't 'recall' Shadow ever showing so much interest in someone other than Raven before...

Shadow immediately lowered her head when she saw that, again nearly touching foreheads with him. Narrowing her eyes further, she growled at him. Not threateningly, more out of frustration at not being able to think of a cause for his odd scent and eye-lights. Eventually Vega spoke up. "....Something wrong....?" He asked.

The black Organoid growled out an answer quietly, but Vega couldn't understand it. She shifted her weight slightly and flicked the tip of her tail in agitation, having not thought of an explanation yet. "...Okay.... I'll...just leave you to it then...." The youth replied when he heard her tone and restless shifting. Shadow snorted slightly, lifting her head away slightly. She sniffed at him again, before moving her head near his chest. She tilted her head at an angle as she lowered it, listening. She could hear a heartbeat, but as with his scent, there was something... off... about it...

Vega sighed quietly before letting his head fall against the sand in defeat. It would seem that Shadow wasn't going to let him up until she figured out what was 'wrong' with him, or until Raven woke up and told her to 'go lie down'. Honestly though, he didn't mind the black Organoid looking him over. Shadow listened for a few minutes before pulling her head back a bit quickly, snorting in frustration. She poked his chest a bit sharply with her nose, above his heart. It made an odd sound when she nosed him hard, but she didn't realize that she had hit his sternum. Vega looked back to the Organoid when he felt her do that. "Hey... I don't go around poking you."

Shadow snorted at him, getting more and more confused. This just didn't seem right to her. His eyes were strange, he smelled strange, and he sounded strange on the inside. Something was different about him, and that perplexed Shadow. Vega sighed again; half tempted to push her off of him but thought better of it. After all, he didn't need to get hurt on his first day...

Shadow was further confused by Vega's absence of fear. Everyone in the palace was terrified of her, but not him. Using her logic, Organoid intelligence and what little knowledge she had of humans, she concluded Vega was 'broken'. She circled him for a moment before lying heavily beside him, her body half circling his. Even though she didn't know Vega well, her maternal instincts made her unable to ignore the 'broken' Vega. Vega blinked and sat up a little when the great, black Organoid did that. This was **not** in his 'notes' and her behavior confused him. However, he guessed this was what Prozen meant when he told him that he needed to experience things for himself... The man just never mentioned that Shadow would gain an interest in him...

Shadow sighed loudly, shifting her tail in a tighter arc around him until she was comfortable. She arched her neck over and looked him in the eyes again, looking for the lights. Again Vega blinked when she did that, thus causing the lights in his eyes to go off. He settled back down on the ground, looking up at Shadow. He figured that the female Organoid wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon... Shadow snorted when she saw the lights, shifting her body a bit. He must have been more 'broken' than she thought. She leaned her head down slightly and nosed his cheek lightly, a gesture all worried Organoids used, before turning back and laying her head down to the sand to sleep.

Vega sighed quietly before going to 'sleep' as well. He needed to recharge his energy as well and he felt much...what was the word...safer? Now that someone was so close to him and seemed to be worried about him. Shadow was already in a deep sleep by the time Vega dozed off, and didn't move the rest of the night. Raven hadn't so much as twitched during the whole 'ordeal', and wouldn't do so until morning. Vega fell into a deeper 'sleep' as well and staid that way until morning.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm very eager to read everyone's Reviews about this new story! It was a…spur of the moment kinda thing that we decided to do ^^; And it has turned out to be quite fun to write! And I'll remind you all again. Crimson Retribution isn't being abandoned! I have a LOT of notes to catch up on that story! And I mean A LOT! D: But I enjoy writing it :3 Hopefully, I will update this weekly as well. I will try my best to do so! Please Review! They make my day!


	2. The First Mission

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Vega belongs to me. Please don't use him unless you get my permission._

_**Disclaimer 3:** The Zoid Gorgon Difang belongs to ShadowRebirth37._

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! I'm glad to see that you all like this story! It makes me happy to hear such great reviews! I hope that ShadowRebirth37 and I don't disappoint you with this! Some of you have told me that you think that you know about Vega, well, we'll see later on just how many of you were right ;p

* * *

**§ The First Mission §**

When Vega felt the sun hit him did he start to 'wake' up, but he didn't open his eyes or move yet. It took him a minute to really wake himself up. Shadow and Raven made no moves to wake up anytime soon. This was one thing Raven liked about missions- no one made him wake up at the unhealthy hour of six. A couple of minutes later did Vega 'wake' up. He stretched slightly but found that Shadow had him 'trapped'. He couldn't move very far or much to get up without waking her up. And he didn't want to do that, so he opted to just stay put until Shadow let him up.

Raven eventually was woken by the light and heat of the sun, groaning tiredly and sitting up. He glanced over at Vega and froze, seeing Shadow curled up with him. He blinked. "... I must still be asleep..." he muttered to himself. Vega heard him and turned to look his way as he tried to sit up without waking the Organoid. He didn't want her to investigate him again before they even left camp.

Raven stared at Vega in shock. "... what in Eve's name are you doing?" he whispered at him harshly, thinking Vega had moved over to Shadow and not the other way around. Vega just gave him a confused look as he finally managed to sit up without disturbing Shadow too much. "...I'm sitting up..." He responded to the dark-haired pilot's question. Raven shook his head. "No! What are you doing with Shadow?" he asked, knowing Prozen would have his hide if Shadow woke up and ate the new recruit.

The youth looked at the black Organoid still curled around him. "I'm not doing anything... ...She came next to me last night..." He answered truthfully. Raven blinked in shock. "What!" he almost shouted in shock. Thankfully Shadow was a deep sleeper and merely twitched her tail-tip slightly. Vega repeated what he had just said to Raven, thinking he had misheard him. He knew that Shadow didn't like any one but Raven and Major Schubaltz. He didn't have any explanations as to why she became interested in him all of a sudden. Raven sighed loudly. "That's not what I meant. I meant that Shadow **hates** everyone that's not me or Major Schubaltz." he said.

Vega shrugged slightly. "Well...I don't know what to tell you. She came over to me after I fell asleep last night." Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "... Why...?" Vega tilted his head slightly. "I don't know... I heard her come up behind me and I woke up to see her standing over me. After that she checked me over and then did this." He replied, indicating the black Organoid that was behind him. Raven looked at Shadow. "... that doesn't make any sense..." he said somewhat to himself before getting up. "Well, we need to get going to those ruins." Vega nodded and got up carefully. He didn't want to be the one to wake the black Organoid up.

Raven packed his things up and put them in the Geno Saurer before he kicked dirt into the embers of the fire to smother it. He went to Shadow and got her awake, and she immediately fused to the Saurer. Vega got into his own Zoid, ready to follow Raven to where this ruin site was. He just had to wait and see just what this ruin had in it, if anything at all.

The Geno Saurer took off, heading towards the coordinates of the ruin. As he piloted, Shadow growled to him from the Core, telling him that Vega was 'broken'. That didn't make much sense to Raven, but he knew something was up. The youth followed them; the chip was once again inside his Zoid's console as it recorded everything around them. He remained quiet the entire time, not bothering to even try to strike up a conversation with Raven.

After two hours of piloting they reached the ruins. They were built into a mountainside, and didn't look in too terrible of condition. Raven pushed a button and opened a link to Vega. "C'mon, these are the ruins." he said, before he got out of the Geno. Vega stopped his Zoid beside Raven's and got out as well, but this time he kept the chip inside his Zoid where it was safer. He walked over to where Raven and Shadow were, waiting to go in with them, and not go in alone.

Raven turned to Shadow. "Stay here." he ordered, and the Organoid obeyed. The dark-haired pilot then turned to Vega, and saw his expression. "What's the matter? Scared?" he said a tad jokingly, smirking before he started off into the ruins with a flashlight. Vega sighed quietly before following after Raven. The darkness didn't hinder his sight all that much, but to keep up the facade, he too used a flashlight. He was thankful that he had asked just what they were looking for last night, knowing that Raven probably wouldn't have told him today.

Raven led the way, not wanting Vega to wander into anything dangerous and get him in trouble with Prozen for it. He didn't think they'd find anything in here, since he'd been here before and found nothing. It seemed Prozen did things like this just to make him miserable. Vega kept up with him pretty well. He wasn't so sure why Prozen had sent them here... According to his 'memory' there wasn't anything here...

Eventually the pair wandered into a chamber deep in the ruins, one of many capsule chambers. "... same as last time... nothing..." he sighed in annoyance, his flashlight glinting off the empty pods. Vega looked around as well, not seeing anything that looked interesting or valuable. It had been picked clean a long time ago. Raven sighed again. "... come on.... if we don't search the whole place Prozen will have my hide..." "Alright." Vega agreed as he followed Raven out of the main chamber. He kept his eyes open for anything that might be valuable. After all, if he did terribly then he'd get punished as well...

Raven and Vega eventually came upon what appeared to have been a library at some point. "... Try and find some books that are in decent shape... that should make Prozen happy enough to not punish you and throw me in the dungeon for the night... again...." he muttered out the last part, starting to go through the ancient, damaged and disintegrating books. Vega nodded slightly. He hadn't been punished yet, but Prozen told him what he would do if he failed... He set out to look for anything that was salvageable and wouldn't turn to dust when he tried to pick it up.

Raven had a bit of luck, finding an old Zoidian literature book and an Organoid guide. He could read them both easily, and flipped through the pages. He also managed to find a history book. Prozen only needed one, so he decided to keep the literature book and Organoid guide for himself.

Vega wasn't so fortunate to find a book, but when he tired to pull one that looked half-way decent out did the wall shift and expose a hidden room. There weren't any books inside it, but there were handwritten notes and journals. He called for Raven, who had exited the room. "Hey Raven! Come back for a minute!" Raven put the books in a pack he had brought, before following Vega's voice back. He blinked when he saw the newly revealed room. "... alright... what did you do?" he sighed, looking at the recruit. "...I went to pick up a book and when I moved it this wall move out of the way..." He explained. Raven nodded slightly, looking in the room. "Well, you coming or not?" he said, walking in.

Vega nodded and entered the small study as well. There were more books, in better condition than those outside, as well as old journals and notes scattered about the place. Raven picked up a few of them, the text still legible. He was one of the few people anywhere that could read Zoidian, thanks to his parents being researchers, and was able to read them quite easily. They were mostly research notes and personal journals.

"....Anything that you think would keep Prozen from punishing us?" Vega asked, since he wasn't able to read any of the books or journals. Raven shook his head 'no'. "I doubt it... they're mostly personal journals and a few research notes and- hold on..." he suddenly stopped, finding a stack of yellowed papers hidden in a corner. They seemed in better shape than all of the others. Vega knew better than to question what he had just found. He'd wait until Raven had read them over before he asked anything.

Raven picked the papers up and sat them on a nearby table, using one hand to hold his flashlight while he flipped through the aging papers. "... Interesting..." he muttered, not looking up from the papers, "... they're sketches... a few maps, a constellation chart... and I think these are Zoid blueprints..." Vega blinked and looked at the papers as well. He 'memorized' them automatically, since he was told to do so. "...Just what kind of Zoid?" He asked, not being able to read the print.

"... not sure... but its not one Prozen knows about..." Raven mused, pulling it and a few of the other blueprints out. "... Ah... here we go..." he said, finding the title, "... it's called a Gorgon DiFang." "....Gorgon....DiFang....?" Vega repeated back. The blueprint looked interesting enough and he was sure that it was a great Zoid. However...he feared just what it would be put to use for if Prozen got a hold of such a thing... His Dark Spiner was enough for now, since the Republic didn't know about it. "....You may not care about what I have to say but...I don't think you should show him this..."

"Wasn't planning on showing him it anyway..." Raven said, "... and it's not like he'd be able to build it anyway... he'd have to get me to translate the Zoidian..." he added, looking through a few of the other blueprints. "... these are impressive Zoids..." he muttered to himself, looking at the wide range of Zoids until one caught his eye. "... I don't believe it..." "Don't believe what?" Vega asked, not being able to see what Raven was.

"... This...." Raven said, showing him the blueprint of a saurian-type Zoid, "... this is a Death Saurer... a... miniature Death Saurer for close combat...." Vega blinked when he saw the blue prints. He _definitely_ didn't want Prozen to get his hands on this. Ever. But even he knew that they could burn such old and valuable pieces of history. "...What're we gonna do with all of these?" "I'm going to take them." Raven answered simply, "... you'd be surprised how many Zoidian books, maps, and plans and so on I've collected over the years..." Vega nodded. That was better than giving them to Prozen or burning them. "Well...for fear of finding anything else that Prozen could use, let's go."

Raven put the stack of papers in the pack along with the books. "... close this chamber back up... there's no reason to let the elements destroy these documents..." he said, knowing could possibly be of use later on. Vega nodded as he moved the book back to the way he had found it. The wall closed in on itself and it looked like nothing had even moved at all. "Let's go before you find some other hidden room with a Death Saurer in it or something..." Raven teased, heading down the hallway they had come from. Vega just sighed before following Raven out of the ruins. So far, it looked like they weren't going to be punished....yet....

It took a little while to retrace their steps, but eventually they reemerged from the same entrance they had come in. "Get in your Zoid, we're heading back." he said, getting into his Geno and strapping himself in as Shadow fused. Vega nodded silently and got into his Dark Spiner to follow Raven back. Hopefully when they made camp tonight, Shadow wouldn't want to inspect him again...

Raven took the lead again, but after a little while he opened a link to the Dark Spiner. "... Shadow's acting a little strange..." he said, "... she keeps saying that you're...'broken'...." Vega blinked. "...'Broken'? Why does she say that? I'm perfectly fine." Raven shrugged slightly. "She said there was something 'off' about you... and that that means you're 'broken'..." Vega's brow furrowed slightly. "Something 'off'? Well...we're all different...but that doesn't mean that I'm 'broken'." He replied

Raven sighed. "That's what I tried to tell her..." he muttered, "... but she keeps going on and on about there being something wrong with your eyes... lights or something..." Vega shook his head slightly. "Lights? Perhaps she was just seeing lights being reflected off of them." "I don't know honestly..." Raven sighed loudly, "... but Shadow's no fool... she knows what she sees and is rarely mistaken..." Vega shook his head again. "I'm sorry, but I truly don't know what she's talking about..."

Raven just shook his head and dropped it, cutting the link. The rest of the journey was quiet, and they made it back to base around midnight. Raven maneuvered his Geno Saurer into its stall. Grabbing his bag, he jumped out and Shadow landed beside him. Vega piloted the Dark Spiner into the stall next to Raven's and got out as well. This time though he had a small bag with him that held his laptop and chip that he would need to run. He waited, again, for Raven to lead the way...since he was pretty sure that he didn't have a room for himself...

Raven led the way, again, into the palace. Vega was acting like he'd never seen the place before; weren't new recruits supposed to get shown around? He stopped when he reached a door and saw that Prozen had had a bunk bed moved into his room. The pilot sighed loudly. "... I'm pretty sure that means you're going to be staying in here..." ".....do you not want me to?" The blonde youth asked quietly, sensing the aggravated tone. He could always 'sleep' in the Spiner's cockpit if need be...

"... I'm just confused on why he didn't get you your own room... there're plenty of unused ones..." Raven mused, before he walked in and sat on the bottom bunk. He wouldn't be able to get onto the top bunk with his scarred hand. "....if we see him tomorrow, are you gonna ask?" Vega asked as he stepped into the room. It may have been larger that most of the other rooms, but it wasn't made for two people to live in comfortably.

"... He must have a reason making you stay in here, so I doubt he'll change it..." Raven sighed. Prozen was definitely just trying to annoy him now. Vega nodded. ".....I'll do what I can to stay out of the way..." The youth said, 'recalling' that the dark-haired pilot liked his privacy and to be alone. "... good..." Raven said, before he started unpacking the books and papers and putting them in a small box in the closet. It was where he kept all of the Zoidian artifacts he had collected in his years in the army. Shadow curled up at the foot of the bunk bed on the floor, falling asleep quickly.

Vega stepped over the black Organoid and climbed up the latter to sit on the top bunk. This made logging every thing even more difficult. But he had too... This was the only way he could get some piece of mind... Raven lied back down on his bed and sighed. This was going to be a long few weeks. He took off his armor and kicked off his boots, before turning off the light. "It's late, so get some sleep." he said before getting back into his bed.

Vega nodded and lied down, but he didn't go to sleep. He waited until he was sure that Raven was soundly sleeping before he sat up and opened his laptop back up. He inserted the chip again and once again, 'logged' everything that had happened that day, making sure to encrypt it so then only he would understand it. Raven woke up slightly, hearing a strange tick-tapping noise. "... Vega...?" he muttered sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes. "... that you...?"

Vega stopped his typing on his laptop but didn't answer Raven. He couldn't let himself be caught just yet.... Prozen would dismantle him if Raven caught him doing this... Raven woke up more when he didn't get an answered. "Vega... that you... r'not?" he asked again, opening his eyes slightly.

Vega bit his lip slightly and quietly, too quiet for Raven to hear him, lied back down on his bed and shut the cover of his laptop until it was barely opened. He hid it under his blankets before closing his eyes and feigning 'sleep', just incase Raven got up to check on him. Raven sighed loudly and dropped it, trying to get comfortable on the hard mattress before he finally dozed off again. It was late, and he was exhausted from all the piloting.

Once Vega was sure that Raven was sleeping again did he get back up to finish his 'logging'. He only had a little but more to go and would be finished within the next half an hour. Raven heard the ticking-tap noise again and growled slightly in irritation when it woke him. "... don't make me come up there..." he 'threatened', pulling his blanket over his head to try and block out the annoying noise.

"...sorry...." Vega said quietly, at least he thought that it was quiet enough. He was almost done. Just ten more minutes and his encryptions would be complete. The he too could go to 'sleep'. "... what're... doin' up there..." Raven asked, though it was muffled by the blanket. He was still half asleep, and wanted to go back to sleep fully for the rest of the night. Vega didn't answer him as he finished up. He saved everything, turned the notebook off and then put it back in its bag. After that did he quietly lie back down to go to 'sleep'. Raven fell asleep almost immediately, extremely tired. He didn't so much as twitch the rest of night, and probably wouldn't have woken up even in Shadow and jumped on top of him or pulled him out of bed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I know nothing really interesting happened during the chapter, but there will be some things happening quite soon! Just think of this as a nice filler chapter for some more information about just what Prozen's doing and just why he had these two go on this mission. :) Please Review! They make my day! And make me update faster too! ;p


	3. At Prozen's Mercy

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2: **__Vega belongs to me! Please don't use him without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ The Gorgon DiFang belongs to ShadowRebirth37. Do not use it without her permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I got really sick last weekend and couldn't get anything done TT^TT Some of you have pretty good ideas about Vega, but it's a secret! ^_~ I hope you all are ready for this one! 'Cuz it's not gonna be pretty.

Thanks to those of you that Reviewed! They really make my day when I get them!

* * *

**§ At Prozen's Mercy §**

The night came and went and all too soon was Raven's alarm clock buzzing. Vega woke up once he heard the sound and took a moment before he was fully awake. He stretched slightly before sitting up, waiting for his dark-haired roommate to wake as well. Raven growled slightly at the alarm clock, opening his eyes and glaring death at it sleepily. He threw his pillow at it, knocking it off the nightstand and onto the floor, making it stop. Not caring that he'd get in trouble, Raven rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Vega peeked over the side of his bed when he heard the alarm clock tumble to the floor. He didn't quite understand just why the pilot would do that, but he supposed that Raven had his reasons...

Raven fell back asleep a few minutes later. He was still exhausted from having to pilot all day and arriving at the palace so late, so he was in no hurry to wake up. Vega just sat quietly on his bed. He had recalled something about Raven not liking to wake up early... He didn't want to 'tempt fate' and end up being dismantled too early... Raven wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, despite possible reprimands for it. Shadow had been woken up and got to her feet, walking silently to the side of the bed. Stretching her neck, she peered over the side of the bed at Vega, growling slightly.

Vega blinked when he saw that Shadow had gained an interest in him again. He quietly moved over to the ladder so then she'd have an easier time seeing him. He didn't want her clambering onto the bed to try and get a good look at him. Shadow growled at him again, lifting her head slightly and sniffing him curiously. Something still seemed 'off' with Raven's new 'partner', but she still couldn't put her claw on it. To the Organoid it was clear that Vega was still 'broken' and that a good night's rest hadn't 'fixed' him.

Vega sighed quietly. "I'm fine...really..." The blonde youth said having a feeling he knew just why Shadow was checking him out again. Shadow narrowed her eyes further and growled almost sarcastically. Of course there was something wrong with him! He didn't have the same scent of a human, or the eyes or sound even!

The poor blonde pilot was at a loss as to what to do. Shadow's behavior and interest in him was something that he wasn't prepared to deal with. "...I promise to take it easy if you're still worried. Is that better?" He asked. Shadow snorted at him, but continued sniffing him. She was determined to figure out why Vega was 'broken', and just what was wrong with him.

Vega sighed again. "...I'm sure when you see my status report you'll see that I'm physically fit and of sound mind. There's nothing wrong with me Shadow... ...I wouldn't purposefully put myself into harms way if I wasn't feeling well..." Shadow just looked at him and growled quietly. She wanted to know why he smelled strange and sounded different, and the reason behind his oddly-colored, sparkling eyes.

Vega just shook his head slightly as he sat on the steps of the ladder as he waited for Raven to wake back up. He wondered what his reaction would be like today when he saw that his Organoid was checking him over. However, while he waited he held his left hand out, palm side up, to Shadow, just wanting to know what she'd do. Shadow blinked and pulled her head back slightly, looking at his hand oddly. Eventually she leaned a bit closer, sniffing at his hand, before lightly pushing her nose into his palm.

Vega rubbed her muzzle slightly. It was a light touch so that if Shadow didn't like it she could pull away. Even though he was 'broken' his touch felt like a humans… Shadow looked up at him slightly, as if looking for any trace of the sparkly lights in his eyes, before she allowed her eyes to slide shut. A few seconds later she purred quietly, almost too quietly for Vega to hear, her tail wagging slightly. Vega was able to hear her anyways. He smiled slightly, quite surprised and happy that the black Organoid didn't seem to mind him. Now...all he had to do was make sure Prozen never found out about it.

Shadow eventually pulled away and lowered her head. She growled at Raven to wake up, not wanting him to get in trouble…again. Raven just pushed her head away, muttering something that probably wasn't fit for young ears. Shadow snorted and grabbed Raven by the neck of his shirt, dragging him out of bed with an annoyed growl. Vega had to wipe a smile off of his face and hide a chuckle at the two. He didn't want to be rounded on this early in the morning...

Raven growled slightly and pushed Shadow's head away, getting to his feet and brushing off his clothes. He'd been so tired last night that he had fallen asleep in his uniform. He glanced up at Vega and blinked. "What're you looking at, 'Neuzu (Noo-zu)?" he asked in annoyance, using part of a Zoidian word.

Vega blinked, not recognizing the word he had been called. "...'Neuzu'...?" He repeated back.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "Its part of the Zoidian word for 'new recruit'." he answered, "... get used to it since it's your new nickname." he added, before he sat down on his bed to put on his boots and armor. Vega just sighed quietly, not saying anything back. He knew that Raven didn't like him and if he knew just what his real...'mission' was, then he couldn't blame the dark-haired pilot for disliking him. But...he knew what he was to Prozen... ...So...for now, he'd just have to do his best to survive for as long as he could.

Raven finished getting ready a few minutes later, getting back to his feet. "Well...you coming or not, 'Neuzu? Breakfast won't be served all day, you know..." Vega finished climbing down the ladder, his shoes already on. He had the small bag that he had brought with him still, knowing better to leave it behind. Raven opened the door to his room, waiting for Vega to go first. He needed to lock the door behind him, after all.

Vega walked out and stopped in the hall a little away from Raven so then he didn't make the dark-haired pilot feel like he was crowding him. He waited for him to finish locking the door and then for them to go get breakfast. Raven locked the door behind him, before starting down the hall. The fact that Vega hadn't gone off on his own already told him that he didn't even know where the dining area was. Vega followed behind him some feet. He could tell that Raven didn't want him walking right beside him. He groaned inwardly, thinking about the fact that he'll more than likely lose Raven in the mess hall.

Raven led the way to the mess hall, not bothering to look at Vega. He'd kill Prozen for this once he was finished with the new recruit and on his own again. Vega didn't speak up, knowing that he'd get a scathing remark back. He followed Raven into the mess hall and was more than relieved to see that it wasn't as full that he thought that it'd be. At least now he wouldn't lose Raven in the crowd of other soldiers.

Raven picked up a tray and got some plain pancakes and a cup of black coffee; he'd never been one to eat much. He sat down at an empty table, leaving Vega to get what he wanted. Vega got a tray as well before picking out a fruit salad and some sausage and eggs. It was hardly looking, but there wasn't all that much on his plate as he grabbed a glass of milk. He quickly debated on what to do and decided to try his fate and sit at the same table that Raven was at, but not right next to him. He was across from him instead.

Raven didn't even glance up at his 'partner', taking a drink of the black coffee. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the new recruit anyway. Vega didn't talk to Raven either. He was, however, aware of the fact that he seemed to be drawing attention to himself. Whether it was because he was sitting near Raven, his eyes, or the fact that he was a 'new recruit' he wasn't so sure. Raven ate his breakfast quietly, not once glancing up at Vega. He got up and disposed of his tray when he finished eating, sitting back down and taking another drink of his coffee.

Vega ate his meal quietly and slowly, ignoring the other people around him. It was only when someone actually dared to sit next to Raven did he look up to see who it was; since he knew that the dark pilot liked his personal space. Raven glanced over when he heard someone sit next to him. When he saw it was only Karl did he calm down. "...morning Major Schubaltz..." he greeted his superior officer, before turning back to his coffee.

"Good morning Raven." The major responded. "Who's this? I haven't seen him before." Karl asked, indicating Vega.

Raven glanced over at Vega. "... new recruit Prozen stuck me with..." he muttered somewhat, taking another drink of his coffee.

Karl blinked. _'A new recruit? But...we haven't had anyone join the military for a three weeks now...'_ The Imperial thought to himself. Well...he had been gone for the past few days...so perhaps this one had registered while he was away. "Now, why did Prozen put him with you?" He asked, slightly amused that the Regent would do such a thing considering Raven's temper and aversion to people.

Raven shook his head. "I swear he's trying to kill me..." he muttered to himself, "... said something about needing me to teach him to pilot as well as I do, and how to use a Geno type..."

Karl blinked. "He wants you to train him to be able to pilot a Geno type? Did he create another Geno Saurer?"

Raven shook his head 'no'. "... something like a Geno, but not..."

Karl just looked at him before looking over at he new recruit. He wasn't really paying attention to them talking about him as he finished his breakfast. He got up to take his tray back as well as the glass he had been using. It would seem that he would have to get some answers from the blonde youth himself when he sat back down. He didn't have to wait long, as the new recruit returned. When the new recruit sat down, Karl decided to figure out just what had happened to get him stuck with Raven. "What's your name, soldier?" he asked.

Vega looked up and for the first time Karl was able to get a good look at his eyes. "Vega." He replied.

Karl blinked, seeing his strangely colored eyes. "...what's your last name? And where are you from?" he questioned next, still a bit shocked by the new recruit's eye color.

"...don't have one..." The blonde replied to Karl's first question. The next question he replied similarly to. "And I'm not sure... I just...'woke' up as was in the base..." He replied.

Karl narrowed his eyes. "... that doesn't sound right..." he said, mostly to himself. "...why are your eyes that color, Private?" he asked, knowing that was far from a natural color.

Vega shrugged slightly. "I don't know, sir. But the Regent said that they were 'special'." He replied. He knew why they were that color, but he wasn't about to tell them.

Karl narrowed his eyes slightly. "The Regent said that?" he asked, "... why? He usually doesn't bother with new recruits..."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I do not know." Vega replied.

Karl sighed loudly. He liked this less and less. "...what exactly is Regent Prozen trying to get you to learn from Raven?"

"...piloting..." Vega replied simply. Again, that wasn't something that he was allowed to talk about... No matter how much he wished that he could... He didn't like his 'assignment' but for fear of what Prozen would do to him, and knowing that the Regent had other means, he had no choice.

Karl thought for a moment. "...there's several other great pilots he could have assigned you too..." he muttered.

Vega looked down slightly. "...I'm sorry if I'm being nothing but a burden..."

Karl blinked. "I never said that..." he said, "... I meant that he shouldn't have assigned you to be with someone as aggressive and…unsociable as Raven..."

"I do not mind all that much." Vega replied truthfully.

Both Raven and Karl immediately looked at him as if he was insane. "... you're kidding... right...?" Karl asked, thinking the Private was just messing with them.

Vega shook his head 'no'. "I know that he will not 'coddle' me at all when it comes to my piloting and things like that. I do not want people telling me 'Don't worry. You'll do better next time.' And not even tell me what I did wrong." He replied, leaving out the part that Raven mostly left him alone.

Karl and Raven just stared at him. "... I don't think you understand... Raven won't 'teach' you at all... he'll probably just lock you in the cockpit and not let you out until you've figured out how to do everything on your own..." he replied.

Vega shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter... It's not like you can change the Regent's mind..." He said.

Karl sighed. "...that's for sure..." he muttered, before glancing at the clock. "I have some important matters to attend to." the Major said as he got to his feet, "Raven, don't kill the new recruit, and Vega, don't make Raven mad; trust me, you'll live longer..." he added before leaving the table and heading back to his office. Vega just nodded slightly before Karl left. He knew now that Raven would watch him a little more closely, but he wouldn't let it bother him. Right now, the more important thing was going to see the Regent to give him that history book so then they weren't punished.

Raven finished drinking his coffee, throwing away the cup before standing beside the still-sitting Vega. "C'mon, we have some business with Prozen." Vega nodded and got up as well, following Raven down the hallways to Prozen's office. He hoped that the Regent would find this book satisfactory...

Raven picked up the book from his room, before continuing to the Regent's office. He knocked on the door before opening it, not even waiting for a reply. Vega hesitated half a second before following Raven in. He didn't want to get punished just for his 'lack of manners'. He didn't take a seat, however, as he waited for Prozen to notice them.

"Prozen, we found something in the ruins." Raven said, setting the book somewhat heavily on the desk, before sitting down in the chair.

Prozen looked up when he heard the book being placed on his desk. "And where did you find this?" The Regent asked, picking up the book and thumbing through it.

"In the ruin's library...but this was the only salvageable book; the others were disintegrating when we tried to pick them up." Raven answered.

Prozen nodded. "This is in fairly good condition. I will have my researchers translate it." He said as he set it aside. "Now then, have you written anything in the Progress Book?" He asked, folding his hands in front of him.

"Good luck..." Raven scoffed, "...that's written in a rare Zoidian dialect called 'Serrin'. You don't have any references to it in your databanks and the only translating scripture on it belonged to my parents." he said a bit smugly, "... and no... I haven't written anything yet...he basically just followed me around like a puppy the whole time..."

Prozen nodded slightly, not noticing Raven's smug look at the fact that his researchers couldn't translate the book. "Very well, you should get onto your next assignment. You, stay behind this time." Prozen said, his hard gaze cutting over to Vega. The blonde nodded slightly, figuring that he'd have to stay behind.

Raven looked at Prozen a bit oddly. "...it's a bit hard to teach him when he's not with me, Prozen..." he remarked sarcastically.

"...Very well then; since you seem so keen on taking him along with you, you're dismissed. I'll send him to the hanger in an hour."

Raven groaned slightly, that not being what he meant but it was too late now. "...fine..." he said before leaving, heading back to the hanger to prep his Zoid for the next mission.

After the door had closed did Prozen get up and walk over to Vega, circling him like a predator before he finally grabbed a hold of his upper arm forcefully. He dragged the blonde youth over to one of his bookcases and opened one of the books, typing in a password in the built in mini-computer that it hid. When the door opened he continued to drag Vega down a dark path, the exit closing behind them. After a minute they reached the Regent's secret lab that only his most trusted orderlies knew about. He continued to drag the blonde over to a specific machine and threw him at it, Vega not even trying to resist against him. He looked back up to Prozen, making sure his face was blank so then the Regent couldn't read him. It was silent before Prozen spoke up again.

"I gave you explicit orders that I expect you to follow. But here I learn that not only did you disobey me, but you did absolutely nothing. Just consider yourself lucky that Raven opened his mouth and got you out of your full punishment." The Regent sneered as he pressed a button near the machine that Vega was in. Wires attached themselves to him and the next second he was shocked, over and over again for the next forty-five minutes with only a minutes rest before it started back up again. When there was only fifteen minutes left did Prozen stop and speak again.

"Now, are you going to follow your orders this time? Or do I have to make myself clear once again?" The Regent asked.

"No sir. I understand." Vega finally replied when he got his 'heart' to stop beating so wildly.

Prozen just smirked and pressed the button again and held it for five more minutes before stopping. "You're free to go now. Do not fail me again." He said quietly, letting his orderlies take the youth out one of the side exits. Vega ended up in the unused room he had been taken to before. He hurt something fierce, but knew that he couldn't show it, least Prozen decide to send Raven away and really give him his full 'punishment'. He walked back to the hanger as calmly and as normally as he could, as he tried to get his erratic breathing and 'heartbeat' to calm down.

Raven was busy working on his Geno Saurer, Shadow curled up on the Saurer's foot. The dark-haired pilot was double-checking the foot locks, since some sand had gotten into the seam and was causing it to seize up slightly. Vega came into the hanger a minute before his hour was up. He looked paler than normal and slightly shaky, but not enough for Raven to concern himself with him. He only had the bag that he had brought with him before going over to his Dark Spiner to get ready.

Raven watched Vega for a long minute, seeing his sudden change in demeanor. "... hey Vega... something wrong...?" he called over to the Private, stopping his cleaning of the foot lock.

"No. I'm fine." Vega replied, checking the Spiner's joints real quick, since he knew that Raven didn't like to wait. He didn't want to be punished twice in the same day...

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly, walking silently over to his 'partner'. "...you're not a good liar..." he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Vega looked at him and blinked, but his face told Raven nothing that he needed to know. He didn't look like he was in pain at all, and he was only slightly pale, the shaking having stopped. If he had to guess then the only thing that Prozen did to him was threaten him. "I'm not lying Raven. I'm fine." He repeated.

"...you're oddly pale..." Raven said somewhat to himself, "... but whatever. Get in your Zoid." he said, a little annoyed with the new recruit's apathy when he was 'trying' to be 'nice'…for once. Vega got into the Dark Spiner and strapped himself in. He hesitated for a minute before he started to maneuver the Zoid out of the hanger...before Raven had even gotten ready...

Raven blinked when he saw Vega doing that. He immediately got into his Zoid and hastily strapped himself in before opening a link. "Vega! What the Helkat do you think you're doing!" he demanded, knowing his charge didn't have the coordinates.

"...moving..." He replied emotionlessly before cutting the link. Though now that Raven had caught up to him he could fall back a little and follow him instead of leading. After all, he knew that Prozen had been watching when he had returned to the hanger. He didn't want to give the man any excuse to 'punish' him again.

Raven was increasingly confused by Vega's behavior, but kept it to himself. He led the way for the next several hours, silent. Eventually night fell, and he stopped his Geno Saurer and opened an audio link to the Dark Spiner. "We're stopping."

"...okay..." The blonde youth replied before the link was cut. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he stopped the Dark Spiner. He unfastened himself before getting out, his small bag the only thing that he had brought out this time.

Raven was getting more and more bothered by Vega's sudden shift in character. He had been quiet before, but now he was just plain timid. He opened the cockpit and grabbed his pack and sleeping bag before jumping out. He landed with barely a sound, dropping his things near his Zoid as Shadow unfused. Vega didn't stray too far from his Zoid just yet. He wasn't pale any more as he had been before they left. After a minute, however, did he go off in search of firewood. He needed to be useful somehow...

Raven glanced over at Vega when he did that. Something had to have happened after he left Prozen's office. The pilot knew better than to ask what had happened, however. Raven gathered up some firewood as well, and started a small fire as he waited for Vega to return. The blonde pilot returned a few minutes later, setting his firewood aside to be used later in the night. He sat down near the fire, not saying anything and not looking over to the dark pilot.

"...thanks..." Raven said, glancing over at his charge. He had a good-sized fire going after a minute, and sat down once he finished. Shadow curled up next to him, and they both occasionally glanced over at the new recruit, as if both sensing something wrong with him. "Something bothering you 'Neuzu?"

"No. I'm fine." He repeated. As much as he wanted to tell Raven other wise, he knew that he couldn't. The fear of Prozen finding out far outweighed what he really wanted to do.

Raven sighed loudly. "Fine then..." he answered, lying back on the sleeping bag he had rolled out.

Vega didn't say anything else. He noticed that his two 'partners' would occasionally glance over to him, but he didn't care. He was a little confused at the moment. Prozen wanted him to be more assertive and take the lead...yet...he had put him under Raven's 'care' and control and as thus didn't have the 'authority' to decide what they did and when they did it, let alone any of the missions that they were to go on... From his perspective, Prozen was just setting him up for failure...unless he was missing something...

Raven eventually sat up, looking over at Vega. "... alright Vega... I know something happened after I left Prozen's office... and I want to know what it was..."

Vega looked up to Raven when he spoke to him again. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this without telling him something... "...he...punished me..." was all that he said.

Raven blinked. "...'punished you'...?" he repeated, "... for what?"

"...not following orders... ...and just following you around like a puppy..." He replied, using the same words that Raven had.

Raven blinked when he heard that. He realized it was partly his fault and sighed. "... sorry..."

"It's okay... I do not blame you." He said.

Raven looked at him for a moment before lying back down on his sleeping bag. "... first time I heard that in a long time..." he muttered somewhat to himself. Vega just nodded absently, going back to his own thoughts. At least now Raven wasn't pestering him about what was wrong with him.

Raven didn't say anything. He wasn't as bothered with the new recruit anymore; probably because he was quiet and not annoying like most of the other soldiers tended to be. And he didn't constantly heckle and tease him like the other soldiers either.

After an hour of silence did Vega lie down. He had no sleeping bag, no blankets and no pillows. Just that small bag that he seemed to keep with him at all times. He wanted so badly to go onto his lap top and start logging the day's events away. But he couldn't do that...not while Raven was awake...

Raven sat up when he saw Vega lie down, getting to his feet a minute later. He walked over to his Zoid and got into the cockpit, not reemerging for several minutes. When he did emerge and jump down, however, he was holding a sleeping bag and an old pillow. He walked over to Vega and looked down at him for a minute before dropping the items beside him. "There, 'Neuzu..." he said quietly before returning to where he had been beside Shadow on his sleeping bag.

Vega blinked before he sat back up, not expecting Raven to give him anything. "Thanks..." He said before unrolling it and lying on top of it. Raven nodded slightly from where he was sitting, leaning against Shadow's side. While he had been in the cockpit, he had retrieved the Zoidian book of literature and the Organoid guide, both of which were written in the rare 'Serrin' dialect that only he could read. Vega left him alone going into a light 'sleep'. He would 'wake' when he sensed that Raven and Shadow were sleeping. That way, he could get up and log away the day's events...no matter how awful they had been.

Raven flipped carefully through the aged, delicate pages, reading some of the Ancient Zoidian's legends and lore. Even though they had been conceived thousands of years ago, he was surprised how they still could apply to today's war-torn world. Vega hardly moved from where he was sleeping. He was just waiting for Raven to go to sleep so then he could get back up. Raven read for another hour, before setting the book aside in his pack. He got into the sleeping bag and rolled over, away from Vega, and eventually he drifted off to sleep, albeit a light one.

When Vega sensed that Raven had fallen asleep did he wake back up. He sat up quietly, blinking a few times and causing the lights in his eyes to go off. Once he was sure that Raven was sleeping did he open his small bag and get his laptop out. He opened it and inserted the chip into it and it started up again. Shadow shifted a bit when Vega woke back up, but quickly fell back asleep. Raven opened his eyes slightly, woken by Shadow bumping him, and a slight light caught his blurry eyes. He glanced over at Vega, but he couldn't make out what he had. "... 'Neuzu...?" he mumbled sleepily, "... s'that...?"

Vega looked up to Raven, obscuring his lap top before Raven could get a good look at it. "It's...just a 'memento' Raven...that's all..." He replied. It was...partly true... He needed to 'remember' to 'log' the day's events every night.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "...didn't... answer question..." he pointed out, getting a bit suspicious.

"...it's something that's important to me... ...it's all that I have..." Vega replied. That was the truth. One of the orderlies that were against Prozen had developed it especially for him. He had learned before being taken to the room where he had met Raven that she had been 'taken care of'. That told him that she was only looking out for him...

Raven blinked, his vision clearing enough for him to make out a rough shape of the partly-obscured image. "...a laptop...?" he asked, that not making all that much sense to him. Vega didn't respond to him. This just wasn't his day... He had been told to not let anyone know about this laptop, not until he felt that he could tell someone and not worry about being found out.

Raven looked up at Vega, and was just able to make out his expression. "...somethin' wrong...?" Vega shook his head 'no' as he took the chip out of it and quickly shut the laptop down. He hid the chip quickly. It was one of the keys to unlock the laptop. Now, even if Raven took the notebook from him, he wouldn't be able to get into his encrypted files. Raven just looked at him, before deciding it wasn't going to get him anywhere and rolled over in his sleeping bag, falling back asleep. He was tired and didn't want to deal with his odd 'partner' at the moment.

Once again, as soon as Raven went back to sleep did Vega turn his laptop back one, sticking the chip back into it. This time, after a few seconds did he start typing away on the laptop. Raven didn't wake up this time, having finally fallen into a deep sleep. He wouldn't wake up until noon tomorrow at this rate. Vega finished his typing about an hour and a half later. He saved all that he had done before slipping the card and laptop back into its bag before finally going to sleep as well.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, despite what Prozen did! I actually enjoyed writing evil Prozen D Ibeyla usually gets to write the baddie in our co-auths so it was fun to play the mean one ) Anyways, now that I am no longer sick, I will try to update this regularly. So long as life doesn't get in the way, then I think that I can manage to do so. Please Review! They make my day!


	4. The Facility

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Vega belongs to me! Please don't use him without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3: **__The Gorgon DiFang belongs to ShadowRebirth37. Do not use it without her permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Just what's in store for Raven and Vega today? You'll just have to read and find out!

Thanks to those of you that Reviewed! They make my day when I read them!

* * *

**§ The Facility §**

The night was quiet until the sun woke Raven. As much as he would have liked to go back to sleep he just couldn't for some reason. He sat up and opened his bag, and when he reached in he pulled out the second folder Prozen had given him. He sighed before putting it back, reminding himself to fill it out before returning. The sun also woke Vega up. His eyes fluttered opened and he sat up, once again blinking his eyes and causing the lights to go off, though Raven couldn't see them. He didn't speak up, since he was sure that Raven would question him as soon as he opened his mouth to ask what they had to do this time. Raven didn't notice that Vega was awake, too busy reading the Zoidian literature book again. He was too engrossed in the ancient texts to hear his 'partner' moving around. Vega left him alone, not wanting to disturb him. He'd let the dark pilot read the Zoidian book, glad to have the attention off of him for the moment.

Raven eventually stopped reading and set the book aside. He glanced over at Vega, seeing that he was awake. "... I didn't realize you woke up..."

"It's okay... I've only been up for about fifteen minutes..."

Raven nodded slightly, putting the book away safely in the bag. "... we have to do another salvage mission today..." he sighed unhappily, "... this time it's an abandoned Imperial research facility. Prozen didn't specify just what we're looking for, and all he wrote down was 'you'll know it if you see it'..."

Vega nodded. "Guess we should go now while it's still early." The blond suggested. Raven nodded, packing up his things and putting them in the Geno Saurer's cockpit. He got into the pilot's seat and strapped himself in as Shadow fused, waiting for Vega. Vega packed up his newly given sleeping bag and pillow and his laptop bag. He got into the Dark Spiner and strapped himself in. He followed after Raven when he started to lead the way.

The research facility was close, less than two hours away on a fast horse, so it took the two less than half an hour to reach it in their Zoids. Raven stopped outside the abandoned building, which was already blanketed in vines and vegetation. He opened the cockpit and jumped out, telling Shadow to stay with the Zoids. He pulled out a flashlight and waited, not wanting to head in without Vega. Vega stopped his Zoid next to Raven's and got out, grabbing his flashlight as well. He walked over to where Raven was waiting for him. This time, he wouldn't follow around like a lost puppy.

Raven went to the thick, double metal doors. They were overgrown with vines so Raven pulled out a fighting knife and cut them away. The doors were stuck, but after a few minutes of pushing and hitting it, they finally opened enough for them to slip in. Vega helped Raven clear the doors and open them. They slipped in and turned their flashlights on. They walked deeper into the old research facility trying to find whatever it was that Prozen wanted them to recover.

Raven moved his flashlight back and forth as they walked. There was broken glass everywhere, and dark stains on the dirty white walls that might have been blood at some point. "... I don't like the looks of this, 'Neuzu..."

"...Me either... ...But I don't want to get punished again because we didn't bring anything back..." Vega replied. Though in the back of his mind, he felt as if he had seen this place before and knew this place.

Raven sighed quietly but continued walking. Broken glass littered the floor along with windblown dirt and leaves, and vines and moss were starting to grow on the once pristine white floors. He pointed his flashlight down a branching hallway. "I think I see a bigger room down here..." he said, starting towards it.

Vega nodded and followed after him, his own flashlight shinning of the same things as Raven's. They eventually entered a much larger room that was more lighted then the rest of the place. There were broken pods all around the room and papers scattered every where, as well as parts that belonged to who knows what. Raven began looking around, picking up some of the papers. The title had been scratched out, but the blueprint was rather intact. "...what on Zi...?" he muttered to himself, not able to make out what it was, having never seen anything like it.

Vega was over near the table where there were some parts scattered about. Some looked like parts of Organoids and some strange core like pieces. Some where broken in, like they had been smashed, but others were still whole. He looked up when he heard Raven and walked over to see just what he was looking at. "What's wrong?"

Raven looked up at him and handed him the piece of paper. "...what in Eve's name were they _doing_ here...?" he asked, unable to determine what the odd Core-like device was or what its purpose was. He knew one thing though- it couldn't be good.

Vega looked over the blueprints that Raven had handed to him. His brows furrowed as he read over the notes. He spoke up after a minute. "...it looks like it's some sort of power source... ...like a modified Zoid's core or something... There's a couple on that table over there, but they don't look as advanced as this one..."

Raven looked over at the table, spotting the prototypes. "...what on Zi were they doing here...?" he asked no one in particular. He walked away from Vega, inspecting some of the other mechanical things scattered across the floor. There was a second part to the room, partially blocked by an upturned table, which Raven pushed out of the way to see what else was in there. Vega didn't follow him right away. He spent some extra time looking at the blue prints before he found something else. His eyes widened as he took in the information and his 'heartbeat' quickened. He knew what some of these blueprints were for now...

Raven moved his flashlight back and forth, the room being nearly pitch black. A reflection from his flashlight caught his eye, and he walked over to it. He was more than a little surprised to see a small, Organoid-like thing sprawled on the ground. It wasn't much bigger than two feet, with a long whip-like body, wings like metal plates and only small rear legs. He'd never seen anything like it before. He picked it up, the thing extremely light, before taking it out to Vega. "...hey 'Neuzu... look at this..."

Vega turned to look at what Raven had brought back out. He blinked when he saw the creature that he was holding. "What is it...?" He asked, not yet showing Raven what he had found...not sure if he should show Raven what he had found.

Raven shrugged slightly. "... it looks... like an Organoid but..." he stopped, rolling the tiny thing carefully in his hand so its back was to Vega, "... these are weld marks... this was made by human hands... so it's no Organoid..."

"...what were they trying to do...? ...trying to...mass produce Organoids?" Vega asked quietly.

Raven shook his head slightly. "... I'm not sure... I mean what's the point? It doesn't have any military advantage so why would the Empire-" he stopped, thinking he saw the thing's eyes flicker for a brief moment. "...that can't be good..."

Vega blinked before going closer. "What's not good?" He asked, having missed the 'flicker'.

"... I don't think it's-" Raven was cut off again, but this time when the thing's wing suddenly fluttered for a brief moment. "...dead..." he finished his sentence, staring at the thing in shock.

Vega blinked again. "...Just to be safe, I think you should put it down..." He suggested.

Raven nodded and sat the thing down on the nearby table hastily, not wanting to get hurt somehow by the thing. When he set it down, the thing's tail and head twitched, and the eyes flickered again for a second. "... I really want to know what was going on here now..."

Vega nodded slightly, though he had a pretty good idea just what they had been doing here... "...Even if we ask...Prozen won't tell us..." He said, watching the man-made Organoid-like thing on the table.

Raven nodded in agreement, watching the thing as well. It was moving around a bit more, but after a minute it started slowing. "... I think it's... dying..."

"...what do you want to do?" Vega asked, finding it hard to watch the creature struggling with hanging onto its life. ...Even if that life was artificial...

Raven didn't answer, instead pulling out a pocketknife. He carefully rolled the delicate-looking metallic creature onto its back, so he could see better. Flicking out one of the pocketknife's blades, he opened the panels on its chest, exposing the small artificial Core and the wires that attached to it. The creature made a raspy squeak and tried to kick him, but he held the squirming thing down as he folded out a small set of tweezers that were part of the pocketknife. Vega came over and held the creature down for Raven. He hoped that he had guessed what Raven was doing right. But if not, then he knew that at least Raven was putting it out of its misery.

Raven looked at the thing's Core for a minute, a little unsure of what he was doing. It wasn't exactly like the inside of an Organoid's body, but it was similar. One of the cables seemed loose, so he thought that could be the problem. He hesitated before grabbing the tiny cable with the tweezers, trying to fasten it back to the Core properly. The tiny metallic creature squeaked shrilly when he did that, before suddenly going limp. "Damnit." Raven growled, immediately pulling the tweezers out. It must have been the wrong cable. He sighed and closed the delicate chest panels, letting go of it and putting the pocketknife back in his pocket.

Vega sighed, disappointed when he saw that. A tiny tug on one of the cords and it was gone. "...you tried..." He said quietly as he let go.

Raven sighed and nodded slightly. "... I know... but I-" he stopped, the thing's eyes suddenly flashing a deep magenta before it flipped onto its stomach, squeaking and chittering shrilly, lashing its long, whip-like tail. Vega blinked, having thought that the creature had died. He wasn't sure if this was posture was aggressive or not.

Raven was more than a bit shocked, thinking that it had been dead. When neither he nor Vega did anything for a moment did the thing calm down a bit, looking at them curiously, like a puppy or kitten was. That was when Raven noticed something. "Is that... a message tied to its leg...?" he said, pointing to the small rolled object tied to one of its rear legs with a piece of twine.

Vega looked as well. "Possibly... Let me see if I can get it..." He said as he cautiously approached the creature, his hands where it could see them at all times.

The thing turned and looked at him with its glowing magenta eyes, bobbing its head slightly like a bird. A moment later it flopped onto its back and stuck its leg up into the air, as if making it easier for him to reach it. "... I think I know why they were making these... for carrying messages..." he said, looking at the exposed paper, "... that's written in Zoidian... Imperial soldiers used it as code up until ten years ago..." he mused somewhat.

Vega nodded as he undid the message to the artificial bird Organoid. He gave the Organoid a light scratch before handing the message over to Raven since he was the one that could read it. The creature made a squeaky purring noise; sounding distinctly metallic. Raven unrolled the two small pieces of paper. "...this top one says that 'MOSA 7 has escaped. Requesting immediate military assistance. Cannot afford to loose research on the V-'... the paper's torn, I can't read the rest..." he sighed.

Vega blinked, being able to piece together the next word or two. "What's the second one say?" He asked, still paying attention to the carrier Organoid.

Raven set the first one down so he could read the next one. "...the next one says 'MOSA 7 has disabled communications. Assist immediately. Many casualties. MOSA 7 isolated in C wing for now. Extensive damage to facility. Request permission to relocate to palace to finish the V-'... the rest is erased..." he said, unable to distinguish the next line, "... looks like they were a bit more successful then they bargained for with these MOSA... whatever they are..."

Vega nodded. Again he was able to pick out a piece of information that Raven seemed to have missed. However...he wasn't ready to share that just right now... "Where is this 'C' wing? I would rather avoid it... If this carrier Organoid is still alive...then there could be others..." He pointed out.

Raven looked around. "... I'm not entirely sure, but-" he stopped suddenly, seeing a sign on the wall, "... we're... IN 'C' wing..." he said a bit nervously. Before either could react, there was a loud bang as something slammed into the door they had entered through, making them all jump. Something had been shoved into the door, preventing them from being opened. "... just our damn luck..." Raven muttered.

Vega looked at the door nervously before looking around. Besides the room where Raven had found the carrier Organoid there was another doorway that had a 'D' painted above it. "That looks like our only way out..." He said pointing to the other doorway.

Raven nodded slightly, watching the door that was now blocked. They could both see narrowed pale-green eyes staring at them unblinkingly through the dirty glass. "... let's go that way... I rather like living..." he said, starting towards the door to 'D' wing. The carrier Organoid chittered and fluttered its wings, gliding over and perching on Vega's shoulder, as if it knew him.

Vega followed after him, not wanting to be left behind. And he agreed with Raven. He valued living too. They rounded the corner and was out of whatever that was watching them sight's. They both heard the thing at the door, which was probably MOSA 7, huff and stalk away, obviously deciding they weren't worth it. They continued walking to 'D' wing, and as they got closer the carrier Organoid on Vega's shoulder began whining slightly, as if afraid.

Vega tried to get the Organoid to calm down as they walked through 'D' wing. So far, the hallway was less bloody than the halls they had previously gone down and it too led to a big room. Only this room...had something in it that neither was expecting to see. There, in the center of the room, was a large glass pod that was still in one piece. There was still some sort of liquid inside as well as something else that made them both go pale. There was a person inside it... At least...it 'looked' like a person. The chest cavity was open and they could see the inner workings of the 'person'. Above the pod there was a sign. 'V-003'

Raven was taken so off-guard he just stood there, staring. He wasn't sure if he was horrified, disgusted, or scared. Maybe it was all three. The person wasn't 'human'... he knew that much. She had metal parts instead of normal organs, and he could see one of the prototype core-like devices from the blueprint. This... just wasn't right.

Vega was staring too, but from shock only. He looked at her code again. 'V-003'. This was the prototype that had actually looked even remotely human. He tore his eyes away for a minute to look about the room. There was a table there with papers scattered all over the place. He went over to them and looked them over. Her blueprints were more detailed than what they had found in the other wing. And he figured out what went wrong...besides MOSA 7 killing just about every one here... Her 'heart' had only generated enough power for her to 'live' for three months... She had actually been active and working until that happened. From the looks of things...they were in the midst of replacing her 'heart'.

Raven didn't like this. At all. "... Prozen has a lot of damn explaining to do..." he muttered angrily. He couldn't understand how they could do things like this, and the fact that they hadn't come back and tried to save the subjects disturbed him.

Vega turned to Raven when he heard his angry outburst. "...you do know...that's she's an A.I. right? She was never once human..." Vega said quietly.

"What does it matter?" Raven answered, looking over at him, "Shadow isn't technically 'alive', and she's just as 'human' as me or you or anyone else." he argued, "... that still doesn't make it right for them to just abandon all these subjects... especially with some of them still alive..."

"Easy Raven... I'm not saying that I'm not upset myself... But I'm just saying... ...If any other solider were to have found her, and saw these notes explaining what she is, they probably wouldn't have hesitated to destroy her..." He said quietly.

Raven nodded slightly. "... I think we've seen enough..." he muttered, "... we better find a way out of here before we something else like... this..."

Vega nodded but he gathered all of the papers on the desk that pertained to 'V-003'. The power had long since been cut to this place...which meant the generator that would have kept her alive by giving her air was also out of commission. He knew in his 'heart' that 'V-003' was...'dead' and couldn't be brought back to function again. She needed things like a human...and if this facility was shut down ten years ago...then she 'died' the day they abandoned the place...

Raven led the way out of the room, not wanting to be in there anymore. The carrier Organoid hopped after them like a serpentine bird, chirping softly at every little noise and glint. "...we can't go back the way we came... MOSA 7 is probably waiting... so we need to find another way..."

Vega nodded before 'recalling' a way that would take them outside near their Zoids. He stopped abruptly at a small side hallway before speaking. "Here Raven... ...I think...this might lead us to the outside." He said, feeling a slight breeze to reinforce that thought.

Raven stopped and blinked. "...how would you know? This place has been abandoned for a decade..." he asked, a little suspicious. The carrier Organoid chittered, sniffing the breeze and starting towards it.

"I felt a breeze coming thought here... And obviously so does the Organoid." Vega explained.

Raven nodded. "Well let's go before that MOSA finds a way in here and decides to have an early lunch..." he joked darkly, following the carrier Organoid down the hall.

Vega nodded and followed after him. They walked for a good ten minutes, since they had to get past a partly collapsed part of the hallway, before they could finally see light. It was a very welcomed sight. Raven sighed in relief. "Thank Eve..." he breathed, glad they hadn't found anymore bodies of abandoned experiments and weren't eaten by anything else. "...the scientists here clearly accomplished what they set out to do- create the perfect weapon... looks like they... succeeded a little too well..."

Vega blinked but didn't respond. _'No... They're still working on that...'_ He thought grimly, grimacing slightly at the thought. They had learned a lot here but...just what exactly were they supposed to give back to Prozen? The carrier Organoid made a metallic clicking noise, fluttering its pleated wings. "... well... looks like not everything here was lost..." Raven muttered, holding out his arm. As he was expecting, the tiny machine had been trained and immediately alighted there.

"No... But...what're we gonna bring Prozen? There were...several things that sounded like what we were supposed to get... I don't think this one was one of them..." Vega said, indicating the tiny machine.

"We'll just tell him we were 'forced out by the current resident'..." Raven said, "... because I'm not going back in there and get eaten just for some stupid thing Prozen wants."

Vega nodded before speaking up. "...If he asks...if we found any blueprints to...'V-003'...please tell him 'no'." He requested.

Raven looked at him oddly. "...why...?" he asked, confused. The carrier Organoid perched onto his shoulder armor, before curling up against his neck. He was too taken off-guard by Vega's request to care.

"...Well... If that's what he wanted then...why would you want him to start that up again?" Vega asked back, even though he already knew that the Regent had most of the blueprints pertaining to 'V-003'.

Raven blinked. "... I don't want to see it continued... but I have a feeling Prozen knew about it and just sent you and me here to freak me out..." he muttered.

Vega didn't answer right away. He already knew that Prozen knew about it and seeing 'V-003' was more than just a 'scare' tactic. It was a reminder... "It doesn't matter now any more. Let's go back to base or just go to the next mission."

Raven nodded. They were quiet the rest of the way to their Zoids. The carrier Organoid spread its wings and flew up into Raven's cockpit. "Well... it looks like we're stuck with it..." he sighed.

Vega chuckled slightly as he got into his own Zoid. "I don't think Shadow will like the competition." He teased slightly through the audio link.

Shadow growled sarcastically through the audio link, making Raven chuckle a bit. "I don't think she liked your comment..."

"I'm just stating my opinion Shadow. Don't take it to heart." Vega said as he followed beside the Geno Saurer.

Shadow just rumbled sarcastically again before settling down. "She's just touchy is all..." Raven said the carrier Organoid curled up in his lap.

Vega didn't speak up after that as they continued on their way. About an hour later, however, did he speak up again. "...So...are we going back to base first?" He asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah... I don't know if he could take much more of this..." he muttered through the audio link, the carrier Organoid having since perched on his shoulder and was currently licking him.

"Alright, we'll be camping out again before we get back won't we?" He asked again.

"Yeah..." Raven said, shooing the metallic Organoid-copy off of his shoulder. "... I have to fill out your papers anyway..."

"...right..." Vega muttered quietly, having forgotten about that. He knew that a lot of his 'punishments' were determined by what Raven wrote down... And he couldn't say a word about it or else risk the consequences... They traveled in relative silence for the rest of the day until night fell. Raven stopped his Geno Saurer and got out, his pack with him and the Organoid-copy fluttering down after him.

Vega stopped as well and got out of his Zoid, making sure to grab the sleeping bag that Raven had given to him. He also grabbed his laptop bag and the quickly put together folder that had the blue-prints and notes to V-003. Raven set up his sleeping bag and started a fire, lying down to relax. The carrier Organoid curled up beside him like a cat, 'sleeping'. He pulled out the folder and a pen, and began filling out one of the report papers.

Vega hardly paid attention to what Raven was doing. He had opened up the makeshift folder and was going through everything. He found small numbers in the corners of the papers and started to put them back in order. This was the least he could for V-003... Just to keep her 'memory' alive, even if it was just within him.

Raven filled out the paper, occasionally glancing up at Vega. He wrote 'Took charge at points; reserved at other times. Went off on his own in the facility and did NOT follow me the entire time. Is becoming more independent; seems to be improving' before putting the paper back into the folder, which he then put into his bag.

Vega hardly paid any mind to what Raven was doing. He was putting the blueprints and notes back in order so then he could read through them. He understood most of it, but when it was all jumbled up it made it harder to read through. Raven pulled out the literature book, and began reading again. He pulled the tiny notes that had been on the carrier Organoid-copy's leg and put them inside, so he wouldn't lose them. He'd have to do more research on the 'V' project later...

As Vega was shifting the papers around something small and black fell from another folder he had picked up. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked it over before picking it up. It didn't take him all that long to identify just what it was. "A chip!" He exclaimed, a little too loudly. But he couldn't help it... He hadn't been expecting to pick up a chip!

Raven looked up when he heard Vega. "...chip?" he asked, spotting the black object in Vega's hand, "What's a chip?"

"...a...computer chip... ...but this one...seems to be more advanced than just your normal ones..." Vega answered, saving himself from his slip up.

Raven narrowed his eyes at it. "...it sure doesn't look like a computer chip..." he muttered.

"Well...it came with some papers that we got from the research facility... I'm sure they were working on other things besides what we saw..." Vega answered.

"...the Empire does research into combat, weapons and so on... but not computer advancements..." Raven answered.

_'I beg to differ...'_ Vega thought before sighing. "Those people were bright weren't they? What's to say that they didn't experiment on some computer chips for their own amusement? ...especially if they were making 'Organoids'..." He reasoned.

Raven shook his head. "... they don't make things for 'amusement'... and if they did their research was destroyed and then they were 'fired'..."

Vega remained quiet for a moment before looking back down at the black chip in his hand. He had a suspicion he knew just what it was, but he'd need to stick it into his own laptop to be sure. Raven rolled his eyes slightly when he didn't get an answer and went back to reading his book. As he flipped through the pages a piece of paper fell out. Curious, he picked it up, and nearly dropped it in surprise, for it was a map showing the locations of hidden experimental Zoid storage facilities in the nearby mountains.

Vega looked up. "Something wrong?" He asked quietly.

Raven didn't answer at first. "... change of plans... we're not going back to base tomorrow..." he eventually said, not looking up from the paper.

"...okay..." Vega replied. He was still debating on just what he should do with the chip... He knew that he would look at it...but...did he let Raven see it as well?

Raven put the map away inside the pages of the literature book, not wanting to lose it. He put it in his bag, just to be sure. The carrier Organoid-copy lifted its head when he saw him do that, before climbing into his lap and curling up again. Raven looked down at the tiny machine and sighed. "... just make yourself comfortable..." he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Vega was quiet for a long time before deciding on what to do. He got out his laptop, despite Raven being able to see it. He opened it before sticking the chip inside. It ran a quick diagnostic before several options came up that only Vega could understand.

Raven looked up at Vega and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Vega? What on Zi are you doing?" he asked, getting curious.

"...seeing what was on the chip..." He replied, not yet asking if he wanted to see. He had to make sure that everything was safe on it first.

Raven blinked. "...it works?" he asked, not having expected it to have survived being in the abandoned building for over ten years.

"...I'm not sure yet... ...It might be too damaged..." Vega answered back quietly as he began to rapidly type on the keyboard as he was prompted to.

"Wouldn't surprise me..." Raven said, knowing there was little chance it made it through the years without being damaged.

After ten minutes of just listening to Vega's typing did the blonde finally sigh in defeat. "Most of it's damaged...but a small clip did survive and seems to be in okay condition... Would you like to watch it?" He asked.

"...watch it...?" Raven asked, "... watch what, exactly?"

Vega shrugged. "I haven't seen it yet... I just found what, if anything was salvageable." He replied.

Raven sighed and got up, walking over to him. "Sure... why not?" he answered, sitting down beside Vega.

Once he was sure that Raven could see the screen did he click to start the small salvaged clip. A smaller screen appeared on the screen, lines going through it as it showed a neat and tidy desk with no one sitting at it. A few seconds later, however, did a girl enter the screen and sat down. It only took Vega a moment to recognize the girl as V-003. She looked up at the screen and smiled and if it wasn't for their previous knowledge, they wouldn't have known that she wasn't human. Without the green liquid her hair turned out to be a black color and her eyes were a light turquoise blue. She began to speak, though the old audio made it hard to understand everything that she said. They did, however, get her 'name'. It was Dia. And Vega recognized the fact that an orderly had more than likely named her...

Raven looked at the chip and blinked. "Eve... is that... that the girl we saw...?" he asked, bothered that he was seeing her, alive, in the video. It wasn't hard for him to see a body when he didn't know the person, but seeing them alive like this made it difficult.

Vega nodded as the clip ended, the girl smiling all the while. "...She was 'active' once...only for three months but she was still 'alive'... ...This was probably taken sometime in between..." Vega said sadly.

Raven blinked. He didn't like this at all. Seeing her alive made it harder to think of her dead in the facility. "... how could they have just left her there...?"

"...I'm pretty sure that they didn't want to... But MOSA 7 escaped and they had to evacuate..." Vega said softly, having read the notes as he put them in order.

"Still... MOSA 7 didn't cut the power, only the communications... they cut the power..." Raven answered.

"...With what we saw in there...do you think those scientists would have been able to go back in to get her?" He asked.

"... MOSA 7 was in the other wing... the note on the carrier Organoid said they had isolated it, even then..." Raven pointed out, "... it's like they just... abandoned her..."

"...No Raven... ...they didn't... ...someone else did... ...because she was 'expendable'..." He replied quietly.

Raven looked at him. "Then who did? Because whoever did needs to be shot."

Vega only shook his head slightly, not answering Raven. He knew who had abandoned her... And that was because, as long as they had some blueprints, they could just make more like her... Raven sighed loudly and got back to his feet, walking over to his sleeping bag. He was feeling hungry, so he pulled out a chocolate bar he had bought a few days before Vega was assigned to me. He unwrapped it and broke off a piece, lying down before eating it.

Vega let him be as he saved the clip to his computer, encrypting it, before taking the chip out. He debated for a long time on what to do with it... He was torn between smashing it and just keeping it safe... Smashing it would be easier though...especially if it was anything like his chip... But then again...if it was then...he really would be killing Dia... For good...and in knowing that, that gave him some hope...just a little...that he might be able to possibly bring her back... It was a long shot...a very long shot... Raven glanced over at Vega before getting up and walking over to him. He broke off a piece of the chocolate bar and offered it to him. "...here... you look like you need it..."

Vega looked up to Raven when he offered him a piece of the chocolate bar. "...thanks..." He replied after he had taken it. He had decided to keep the chip, more just for his own piece of mind really. He put the chip into a pocket on his bag before running a quick diagnostics on his notebook before closing it. He spoke up again before Raven could leave. "...you won't mention these in the report...will you...?" He asked.

Raven looked down at him. "Of course not... its bothering me enough as it is..." he muttered.

Vega nodded. "...I was also talking about my laptop..." He said quietly. If Prozen ever found out that he had it he was as good as dead.

Raven blinked, cocking his head slightly. "Why? It's just a laptop..."

"...a laptop that Prozen doesn't know that I have..." He finished quietly, hoping that Raven got the hint.

Raven looked at him oddly. "...why is that such a big deal? It's just a computer... it's not like you stole it or something..."

Vega shook his head slightly. "Do you remember what I told you last night? When you asked me what I had?"

Raven blinked. "... oh..." he said quietly, before walking back to his sleeping bag and lying down on top of it.

Vega remained quiet after that. He waited until Raven's attention was else where before he took his own chip out and quickly inserted it into his notebook. It started up again and he began typing once again. He figured that now that Raven knew about his laptop he didn't have to hide his 'logging'...just what he was doing.

Raven busied himself with the carrier Organoid-copy. It had flopped onto its back like a puppy and demanded a belly rub, whining loudly whenever he stopped or tried to ignore him. He would get so annoyed that he'd relent and give in to its 'demands'. Vega chuckled slightly. "It's your fault, you know." He said, not looking up from what he was doing.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly and mock glared at his 'partner'. "Very funny, 'Neuzu..." he said sarcastically. Vega just smirked slightly, not bothering to respond back. He was far from being done with his 'logging'...since today they had found something unexpected.

Raven was too busy being 'harassed' by the carrier Organoid-copy to pay attention to Vega, the tiny machine currently nipping his fingers whenever he stopped petting it. Apparently this one had a bit of a temper, and an attitude...

"So, now that this little guy is attached to you, are you gonna give it a name?" The blond asked, glancing at the dark pilot briefly before going back to his work.

"Is 'Annoying' a name?" Raven replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly when the Organoid-copy suddenly had a mood change and jumped into his lap, curling up.

"Not a very good one." Vega replied, catching a glimpse of what the Organoid-copy was doing.

"... I think Setzen would fit..." Raven mused after a moment, looking down at the carrier Organoid-copy, "... it means 'to prevail' or 'overcome' in Zoidian..."

"It's a good name. And I think s/he likes it." Vega said when he saw the carrier Organoid lift it's head at the name.

Raven nodded, looking at the Organoid-copy's tail. The tip had the remnants of blue dye on it. "... if these carrier Organoids are anything like carrier birds of ancient times, then this is a male..." he said, remembering reading how they would dye a bird's tail feathers either blue or red depending on the gender. Vega nodded before going back to silently work on his 'logs'. He guessed that it this rate it would take another hour or so.

Setzen tried to make himself comfortable, but couldn't and eventually huffed and got up, hopping over to Vega. He made a metallic 'prrt?' noise, bobbing his head slightly and staring at him with his unblinking magenta eyes. Vega looked over to him and scratched his head lightly, stopping in his typing for a minute. He took back what he just said. Not that Setzen had come to him, he'd be lucky to get his 'logging' done by morning. Setzen made a trilling noise, fluttering his pleated wings and perching on top of the laptop's screen, bobbing his head again. He made a twittering noise, twitching his wings slightly.

Vega just looked at him. "And just what do you think you're doing? Hmm?" He asked as he started typing again since Setzen was sitting on top of the screen, leaving his hands free. Setzen immediately ducked his head down when he heard him start typing, following his hands with his head. He made a soft cooing noise, tracking every movement of his fingers over the keys curiously. Vega chuckled slightly. "Guess you haven't heard this sound for a while huh?" He asked, not minding the Organoid-copy.

Setzen clicked curiously, but went back to watching his hands; eventually he looked at the screen, following the symbols as Vega typed them, his head moving from side to side as each line of text moved down the screen. Again Vega chuckled slightly. "If you watch the screen that closely you'll hurt your optics." He warned.

Setzen just fluttered his wings at him, continuing to watch the text. Eventually he typed a particular symbol he didn't like and hissed at it slightly, pecking at it, though he didn't do any damage.

"Hey! I'm not typing anything bad... No reason to take it out on my screen!" He laughed slightly. Though, he suspected that the Organoid-copy had his reasons for attacking that particular symbol... Setzen looked up at him and chittered made at him again, before growling metallically at the symbol again. He understood him just fine; he just hated that symbol with a passion.

Vega sighed. And knew just why the Organoid-copy hated that symbol. "Here...if it'll make you feel any better...this is the symbol that I don't like..." He said quietly as he typed in a few symbols. Setzen looked at the symbol he typed and purred slightly, nosing it. He'd been around when 'that' had been going on, and interacted with it.

"Well...I can see that 'that' probably brought you some good memories... ...but it doesn't change the fact that I don't like 'it'." Vega replied, hardly caring that he was having a conversation with an Organoid-copy. Setzen bobbed his head slightly, as if nodding in agreement. He went back to watching the screen, and chittered loudly at another particular symbol, wagging his tail and flapping his pleated wings. Vega smiled slightly. "Yeah... I thought that you'd like to see that." He said softly.

Setzen chirped sadly back, before fluttering down beside Vega and curling up against him. Raven, who had been watching all this, eventually spoke up. "... what was all that about?"

"Nothing... ...He just didn't like some of the combinations of the symbols..." Vega replied.

"...why...?" Raven asked, "... they're just words, right?"

"Yes... ...but what would your reaction be to a word that you found offensive?" He asked.

"... I probably wouldn't care, honestly..." Raven replied.

Vega looked back down to his screen sadly. "...that may work for you...but for others...not so much..."

Raven blinked. "...what's with that expression, 'Neuzu?" he asked.

"...for an offensive word..." He replied, as his fingers started their typing again and he remained silent.

Raven sighed quietly. "... sorry if I upset you..." he said, "... if it makes you feel better there are a few words I don't like reading..." he admitted quietly.

Vega looked back up to him. "You didn't offend me Raven. I was just answering your question."

Raven just nodded slightly, before reaching into his bag. He made sure Vega wasn't looking at him, before pulling out a small, heavily singed book. He opened it up carefully, and began reading the aged, yellowed pages. It wasn't one of the books he had taken from the base earlier.

Vega didn't notice, as he 'tried' to get his 'logging' done before something else decided to take an interest in what he was doing. Setzen was still sleeping by his side, and he didn't mind it so much. Raven continued reading. It was the book written in the Zoidian dialect 'Serrin' that his parents taught him to read. It was the Zoidians' theory of their creation, and how Mother Eve brought them and everything else to life on Zi. He had the only copy he knew of, and the only one written in 'Serrin'. Eventually Vega finished his 'logging' and saved everything before quickly hiding his chip. He put his laptop away before noticing that Raven was reading something. "...what's that?" He asked quietly.

Raven glanced up at him a bit worriedly, before looking back down and pretending not to hear him. If Prozen knew he had this it'd be taken from him and he'd be severely punished for 'hiding' such an important piece of Zoidian history. Vega looked back down, knowing that Raven didn't want to talk to him. He lied down on his sleeping bag facing away from Raven and the fire. He sighed quietly. He knew that Raven didn't like him, he probably never would, but he had hoped that perhaps he would talk to him a little more... But then again...that was only a false hope he had given himself to keep his morale up...

Raven sighed when he saw that. "...if you must know... it's the only surviving copy of the Zoidian book of Creation..." he answered his question.

Vega nodded slightly. "Don't worry... I won't tell Prozen." He replied as he prepared himself to go to 'sleep'.

Raven nodded slightly, before going back to his book. "... night 'Neuzu... don't let Setzen bite..." he teased slightly.

"...night…" Vega replied as his body prepared for 'sleep'. His eyes closed a minute later.

Raven went back to reading by the firelight, the only person on Zi that could understand the long-forgotten dialect. Eventually Shadow plodded over to him from her resting place on the Geno's feet, curling up beside him for the night. After an hour of reading, Raven went to sleep, though he didn't sleep well due to nightmares from the things they had seen earlier. Vega didn't as much as move through out the night. He was bothered by what he had seen yes, but...he didn't let it bother him while he was 'sleeping'. Raven didn't wake up, but he didn't get any deep sleep. During the night, Shadow had sprawled out, and her head was now resting on the pillow she had stolen from Raven at some point, snoring softly.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Now there're more questions than answers for our two unlikely duo. A glimpse of what the Empire has tried in the past is revealed and a few of those things are still alive! What awaits Raven and Vega next? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Please Review! They make my day and make me update faster!


	5. Cryptic Words

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Vega belongs to me! Please do not use him without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer3: **__The Gorgon DiFang and the M.O.S.A experiments belong to ShadowRebirth37! You can not use them without her permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! The one has some surprises waiting for our Imperialists! Just what will they find? You'll have to read to find out!

Thanks to all of those that Reviewed! They mean so much to both me and ShadowRebirth37!

* * *

**§ Cryptic Words §**

The morning soon came back upon them and Vega woke with the sun rise. His eyes fluttered slightly before he got up and stretched. He looked over to see that Shadow was mostly hogging Raven's sleeping bag and pillow and that Setzen was curled up into his side, much like a cat would. Shadow rolled over a few minutes later, her tail bumping into Raven. He groaned and shoved it off, sitting up and snatching the pillow back. "Get your own... greedy Organoid..." he muttered, shaking the sand out of it. Shadow opened her eyes and huffed loudly, smacking the back of Raven's head with her tail. "Oww! Damnit!" he yelped, rubbing his head

Vega couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the two. "It was your own fault." He replied quietly.

Raven mock glared at him slightly. "She started it!" he defended, pointing at the black Organoid yawning beside him.

"But you called her 'greedy'... I would be upset too if you called me that." Vega replied.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. Since he was awake now he gave Shadow back the pillow. "There, now don't steal it again." he said. Shadow growled happily and wagged her tail, immediately lying back down and getting comfortable.

Vega shook his head slightly before speaking again. "...so...if we're not going back to base today...what are we going to do exactly?"

"...in that literature book... I found a map...of several hidden Zoidian Zoid storage faculties..." Raven said, "... and I'm curious if any of the Zoids in there haven't ossified yet..." Vega nodded slightly. He didn't mind going on a detour to find these places. Though...he would prefer it if Prozen never found out about this. Raven pulled out a supply bag and opened it. He pulled out an apple, before looking over at Vega. "Hey 'Neuzu... you want breakfast?"

Vega nodded hesitantly. He was cursing Prozen for not giving him any supplies of his own. He knew that all the soldiers got a sleeping bag, pillow, a medical kit and a survival bag. He had gotten none of those... Though...he knew why Prozen had purposefully done that. Raven tossed him an apple, before he began eating his. He put the bag away out of habit, since he wasn't 'supposed' to have any unissued types of food, and he had several kinds of fruit that 'weren't issued' such as pomegranate, dragon fruit and oil fruit. Vega ate his apple quietly, finishing only after a few minutes. He tossed the core aside, since there was no use for it. While he waited for Raven to finish he pondered just what he was going to do exactly. He already knew that he wasn't going to get any sort of 'pay' and he knew that Prozen wouldn't even consider it. With the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to take on odd jobs while not 'working' he'd be without money... That brought him right back to his initial problem of what he was going to do about getting supplies for himself... Raven finished as well, tossing the apple core aside. Setzen immediately rushed to the core, sniffing it curiously. Obviously he hadn't seen food in a long time.

"The poor thing..." Vega sighed quietly as he watched Setzen chase after the core.

Raven watched the Organoid-copy and sighed. "... yeah... they just left him and all the others to die in that horrible place..." he said quietly as well, watching the Organoid-copy as he licked and nipped at the core curiously.

Vega nodded slightly. "Well...as soon as Shadow wakes up and Setzen's all set, I think we should start out... ...considering you're the only one that knows the co-ordinates." Raven elbowed Shadow awake, and packed up his things while Setzen was occupying himself with the apple core. Shadow watched Setzen before walking over to him and ducking down, picking him up in her jaws like a hatchling, carrying him back to camp, the Organoid-copy chittering unhappily all the while.

Vega chuckled at that as he got his own things packed up. He set the sleeping bag and bag containing his laptop into the Dark Spiner before getting in. Shadow spat Setzen out into Raven's arms before fusing to the Geno Saurer. Raven then got into the cockpit, setting Setzen on the floor at his feet as he strapped himself in. He then pulled the map out of the literature book, before heading off in the direction of the nearest facility. Vega followed after him, remaining quiet as he did so. He knew that Raven wasn't a 'morning' person so he decided not to tempt fate so early.

Raven lead the way to the nearest hidden storage, which was only forty-five minutes away. He stopped his Zoid at the coordinates, getting out, leaving Setzen in the cockpit and Shadow fused. He looked at the map closely, before glancing around for the entrance. Vega stopped beside the Geno Sauer and got out as well. So far, he couldn't see just what they were looking for... ...Not that he knew what they were looking for exactly...

Raven looked around, and eventually spotted a small cave. He pulled out his flashlight and shined it inside, and something at the back glinted back. "...this way..." Vega nodded and followed after him. Since they weren't going to report this to Prozen he didn't have to assert himself. Besides...this was Raven's exploration. Raven reached the end of the cave, and the object revealed itself as a door. "...this hasn't been opened in a long time..." he muttered, seeing how rusted it was. He managed to pull it open, though it took a while and several curses. Vega had come to help him once he saw that Raven couldn't get it opened himself. They only got it to open enough to let them in, but at least they could now explore deeper.

Raven slipped in, shining the flashlight around. "...this place hasn't been touched in a long time..." he muttered, starting down the hallway. Vega agreed silently as he followed him in, his own flashlight adding its own light. He kept his eyes open for anything that was out of place.

Raven led the way down the hall, but stopped when the hallway branched. "... Zoid storage... library..." he read off, pointing his flashlight down the appropriate hallway for each.

"...do you want to split up?" Vega asked. He wasn't at all confident in going to the library, but he was sure that he could handle the Zoid storage.

Raven looked at him. "If you want. Just be careful; Zoidians tended to leave...'guards' to defend their important artifacts..." he warned cryptically before vanishing down the hallway that lead to the library. Vega wasn't sure he liked the sound of that but ended up going down the hallway that led to the Zoids storage. His flashlight lit the path well, though his eyesight was a bit better than his partner's.

Raven reached the library and began pulling books off the shelves and flipping through them. Most of them were about Organoids, which was a bit odd, since this was a Zoids research and storage facility. He was flipping through one of the books as he headed through the large library, and as a consequence wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He bumped into a table, and heard several papers spill across the surface. He shone his flashlight on them, before picking some up to investigate. Raven looked through the papers he had found, and needless to say was astonished. They were about a Zoidian scientific project called .ALiV. And judging by the sketches was some sort of robotics experiment. So far they seemed to have been having success.

Vega reached the storage area and shone his flashlight onto several glinting objects. Most of them were just pieces of scrap metal as he walked in further to get a look around. To him, it looked like this place had been cleared out and all of the Zoids moved elsewhere. The blond was searching through the whole room. After his eyes had adjusted to the little light that his flashlight gave off he could now see that this was once a hanger... And that meant that at one point, there would have been an opening for the Zoids to get out, that that had long been sealed and he wasn't going to mess with anything. There were a couple of unopened crates and he figured that he could give them a look over. While Raven was going through the papers he had found Vega had opened up the last crate, again finding nothing but spare parts. He was about to leave when something stuck out. He kneeled down and reached into the crate before pulling out a blue rock. He 'studied' it for a minute before 'recognizing' it as Zoid Magnite. He pocketed it, knowing that it would be useful for his partner. He stood back up and walked out of the storage area heading toward the hallway that Raven had gone down.

Raven was still going through the stack of papers. Blueprints and sketches of how to make artificial hearts, building metal skeletons and what to use for artificial flesh and skin were lying on the table, and currently he was reading the log of the top scientist on the project. According to this they had had lots of success. Clearly more than whatever the scientists had been attempting to do with Dia. Vega wandered into the library a minute later, his flashlight giving him away. He blinked when he saw that Raven was too engrossed with some papers to notice him. He walked over to where he was standing before asking him what he had found.

Raven pointed to some of the blueprints, still flipping through more pages. Now he was looking at colored sketches of some of the .V experiments, when something caught his eye. "...weird...some of these have the same colored eyes as you..." he muttered somewhat to himself.

Vega blinked. "What have the same color eyes that I do?" He asked, not being able to get a good look at what Raven was flipping through.

"...these androids the Zoidians were working on..." Raven answered, looking up at him and handing him some of the papers.

Vega blinked again when he saw the papers before he started to rapidly memorize everything on them. Prozen must have found some blueprints like this on one of his excavations he mused. "...Does it say why they were making these androids?" He asked.

"... I think the scientist's log said they were trying to make androids to transfer people's memories into... essentially immortality..." Raven answered.

"...so...these androids were basically a vessel to put the Zoidian's memories in once they died..." Vega deduced.

Raven nodded slightly. "...seems that way... though it seemed it was made for people who died young or before their 'time' was to come..." he answered, "... like a second chance..."

Vega nodded. "...I guess that would be okay... ...but...even though their intentions were in the right place, this still doesn't sit well with me..."

Raven nodded slightly. "... but... there was a built-in flaw to their 'Cores', it says in here... so they wouldn't last over two hundred years; a normal Zoidian lifetime..." he said, pointing out the sentence even though Vega couldn't understand.

"...that's not what bothers me..." Vega replied.

Raven looked up at him. "What is, then?" he asked.

"...From what I can see, these androids were built ahead of time... ...that meant that they were 'functioning'...just like Dia... ...they were just vessels to the Zoidians...and despite the fact that the androids had their own memories and personalities, they were stripped of them and given a Zoidian's instead... Regardless of what their intentions were and what they thought of their creations they didn't have the right to do that to them..." He replied quietly.

Raven nodded slightly, until handing him a piece of the paper. "... I know you can't read it, but it says that the ones made for the Zoidians never received artificial intelligence... only certain ones were given artificial intelligence..."

Vega didn't respond this time, just looking blankly at the paper that Raven had handed to him. "...it doesn't matter... ...I still think that they had no right to do that... ...playing Eve is not for people to do..." He said quietly.

Raven nodded slightly. "... yeah..." he said quietly, "... especially with things like that..." he added, indicating their use for little more than life extensions, even if it was for people who's lives had been cut short.

Vega agreed silently. "Did you find anything else?" He asked.

Raven shook his head 'no'. "Besides a few books on Organoids... nothing..." he answered, "... though, the hallway on down leads to the research labs and staff and subject quarters..." he added on, "... though I doubt either of us wants to see those..."

Vega nodded. "I would rather not go..." He replied. He didn't want to see any more people like Dia...regardless if they had been 'blessed' with artificial intelligence or not.

Raven nodded as well. "... I say we leave these papers where they lay..." he spoke quietly, "... no need for Prozen finding them..." Vega nodded, but didn't tell the dark pilot that Prozen already had a copy of these... They weren't exact, but they were close.

Raven set the papers down, before pulling a few choice Organoid books from the shelves. "... let's go..." he said, starting down the hall again.

"Alright." Vega agreed as he followed Raven out. Needless to say he was angry, hurt and confused all at the same time. And because of that he was silent.

Raven led the way out, waiting for Vega to leave before shutting the door behind him. He led the way back out of the cave, and then back to the Zoids. "Alright... if we hurry we can make it back to base before nightfall..." he said as he got into the Geno Saurer. Vega nodded slightly as he got into his own Zoid. He strapped himself in as he calibrated the co-ordinates where the base was. He started off at the same time Raven did.

Raven opened an audio link with the Dark Spiner. "...we don't mention a word of the Zoidian base... agreed?" he said, not wanting to get them both punished for deviating from their missions.

"Don't worry... I won't be saying a word." The blond replied as he started to see the base coming into view after their couple of hours trek.

Raven sighed. "Good... or we'd both be in for it..." he muttered, closing the link as he maneuvered the Zoid into his stall and grabbed his pack. He climbed out of the cockpit, the carrier Organoid-copy perching on his shoulder, and waited for Vega for get out of the Dark Spiner. Vega followed Raven's lead and maneuvered the Dark Spiner into its stall next to Raven's Geno Saurer. He got out as well, grabbing his small bag before he jumped out.

Raven led the way to Prozen's office, stopping at his quarters to set his bag inside, only bringing the folder with his evaluation in it. He knew they'd be in trouble for taking so long, but he didn't really care. When they reached the Regent's office he knocked on it once, before opening it and walking in. Vega also left his bag in their shared room, not wanting Prozen to see it and demand him to hand it over. He followed after Raven a bit nervously, but tried not to show it. When they entered the office, however, Prozen wasn't there.

Raven sighed loudly, seeing that Prozen wasn't there. "...well... I guess we wait..." he muttered, sitting down heavily on one of the chairs. Setzen chirped and curled up on his lap, taking a quick nap. Vega only nodded slightly as they waited for Prozen to return. They waited for fifteen minutes before the door to the office opened and the Regent entered. He walked around to his desk and sat down, mostly ignoring them for now.

Raven watched Prozen, not particularly liking being ignored. "...we're back..." he eventually said, making sure not to wake the carrier Organoid-copy.

"So I see." The Regent replied, not bothering to look up at them from his paperwork.

Raven growled a bit in annoyance. He picked up the folder with his evaluation in it, and tossed it onto his desk, it landing right in front of Prozen without disrupting any of the papers. "There... I remembered this time..."

"So you have. Now be quiet until I'm done filling this out. …Unless you want to spend the night in the dungeons for wearing my patience thin." The Regent threatened.

Raven just rolled his eyes not all that bothered with the threat. It's not like Prozen hadn't done that to him before. He focused on keeping Setzen quiet, knowing the Regent would have the carrier Organoid-copy dismantled for being too annoying.

Prozen finished his paper work twenty minutes later, deliberately taking his time. He closed the folder that he had been working in before opening the folder that Raven had tossed at him and reading over what he had written. He studied it for a long minute, not looking up and not looking at either of them. Needless to say, that made Vega even more nervous, but he didn't let that show. Raven wasn't all that nervous, preoccupying himself with petting Setzen. The tiny machine was making a soft, metallic-sounding purr, his magenta eyes closed happily. How someone could just abandon him and the other experiment subjects was beyond him.

Eventually Prozen put the paper away and handed the folder back to Raven. "'Seems to be improving'?" He questioned him.

Raven nodded. "Yeah..." he answered, looking up at the Regent slightly. He was still petting Setzen, making sure to keep him quiet.

"Care to elaborate?" The Regent said, having already noticed the Organoid-copy that Raven had.

"...found him in that lab you told us to investigate... the MOSA facility..." Raven clarified, holding out his arm. Setzen immediately alighted there, as if waiting for a message.

Prozen narrowed his eyes at Raven. "That was not what I was talking about. I want you to tell me why you think he 'seems' to be improving." He said rather harshly.

Raven blinked. "... well, didn't I write that on the paper, Prozen?" he replied a bit smartly.

"No. You wrote about what he had done, not explained your reasoning. I don't want to see 'seems to be improving'. I want you to put down if he's improving or not. Not this 'seems to be'." The Regent sneered, looking thoroughly disgusted and angry. Vega could tell that this wasn't boding well for them. At all.

Raven growled slightly. "... he seems to be getting bolder and braver... he went off on his own more than once, when he hardly strayed from my side the last time. He was... quieter than normal though..."

Prozen just glared at them. "I'll let it slide...this time. Now then, apart from what's on your lap, was there anything else salvageable at the facility?"

Raven shook his head 'no'. "No there wasn't... MOSA 7 was still active, and had destroyed nearly everything... I was only just able to get Setzen's Core functioning again..."

Prozen nodded slightly. "So MOSA 7 is still active is it..." He said, mostly to himself. "And there wasn't anything else salvable there?" He asked, giving them a calculating look.

"Nothing... everything was either degraded beyond repair or in pieces on the floor..." Raven answered, "... Setzen was isolated in a protected room, and is the only reason he made it..."

Prozen narrowed his eyes at them before finally conceding. "Since I've no real use for the machine that you salvaged I guess you can keep it. You are dismissed Raven. You, however, stay behind for now." Prozen said, indicating Vega. Raven narrowed his eyes at him slightly; suspicious of what he was planning. He got up and left the room, taking Setzen and the folder back to his quarters.

Vega remained standing where he was, waiting for Prozen to yell at him. He never did though. He stood up and went over to the book case that led to his hidden lab. "Come. It's time for your checkup." He said as he waited for Vega to go ahead of him. The blond nodded slightly before going over to the passage way and entering the tunnel that led to Prozen's lab. Prozen left shortly after Vega had been lead to a modified Zoids scanner. He had no choice but to let the scientists there run scan after scan after scan on him. So long as they didn't put him to 'sleep' then he would manage.

Vega had to wait until one of the scientists came back to him and told him the results of his diagnostics. Everything was fine and working perfectly. He had a clean bill of health, but of course Prozen had ordered for them to keep him there for a while to do some more research. He resigned himself to just let them do what they were ordered to do. He didn't like being hooked up to a computer, but they had reassured him that they weren't going to mess with his mind. It turned out that the scientists had finished some sort of program for him to use. An updated version of Zoids, their pilots and their fighting styles. He didn't mind it so much, but he still didn't like being hooked up to a computer. It took nearly two hours for the new program to be transferred, but he had little choice but to let it. He knew that if he took the connecting cord out while it was still downloading then he'd screw up his brain and have to be worked on. And that he could do without.

Raven was lying on his bed, stroking Setzen, who was curled up beside him. Shadow had followed him inside, and was lying on the floor beside the bed. He was worried, since the last time Vega had been asked to stay behind he suddenly became timid and shy. He eventually got bored and got back to his feet. He walked to the library, trying to see if there was anything on the 'V' projects. He walked to the section on research and started looking, hoping to find something. Raven continued looking around the library, but there didn't seem to be anything on the 'V' project. He pulled out a book on old Imperial research projects, and started flipping through the pages at one of the tables. He flipped through the book, but there was nothing on the 'V' projects. He sighed and eventually gave up, going back to his room. He lied down on his bed, and eventually dozed off into a light nap.

By the time that Raven had dozed off, Vega was released from the lab. He was slightly dizzy and pale, but other than that, in good condition. He was taken to the other exit of the lab, which he was grateful for since he didn't want to deal with Prozen again for the day, and he walked back to his shared room. He turned the door and found that it was locked. He knocked softly on it, hoping that Raven was in there to let him in.

Raven groaned slightly, rolling over in bed. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. "... go 'way... don't wanna deal with... you... too tired..." he muttered sleepily. Vega bit his lip slightly before going back to the hanger. He didn't want to be caught out in the open, so the hanger was the next safest place to be.

Shadow heard him walk off, which woke her up. She reached up and nosed Raven, waking him up. "...what...?" he muttered tiredly, and Shadow growled at him. He sighed and got up, leaving the room and heading towards the hanger. Vega was already in the hanger, sitting on the Dark Spiner's foot as he watched the other soldiers bustle about. He noticed that Major Schubaltz was in the hanger, working on his Zaber and hadn't yet noticed him.

Raven walked into the hanger, and saw Vega by his Zoid. He walked over to him, and sat down beside him. "... what was all that about, 'Neuzu...?" he asked, glancing over at his 'partner'.

"Hmm?" He remarked back, having not heard what Raven had said to him. His mind was still trying to organize all of the data that they had forced him to memorize.

"Why'd Prozen ask you to stay back?" Raven asked again, thinking he just hadn't heard what he said.

"...oh... ...it was just for a checkup..." He replied, still in a slight daze.

Raven blinked. "...are you alright...? You look like you're going to faint..." he asked, the slightest hint of concern in his face. Vega had _never_ heard that before and there sure as hell wasn't anything like that in his memory. Vega only put a hand up to his temple. Ugh...his mind couldn't deal with all the new data he had memorized **and** this new behavior from Raven. At this rate, he may really shut down from data overload.

Raven blinked again. "... 'Neuzu...?" he asked, the hint of concern still there, "... you look sick... are you gonna be alright...?" Vega's eyes suddenly became unfocused and dull as he finally shut down. His eyes closed after a moment but Raven could see them before he fell unconscious. He started to fall, his mind unable to cope with all the new data at once.

Raven immediately caught Vega when he started to fall. "...that's not a good sign..." he muttered, helping Vega to his feet and putting his arm over his shoulder. Lucky Major Schubaltz hadn't noticed. He half-dragged his 'unconscious' 'partner' back to their quarters, making sure he was lying down on the bottom bunk so he wouldn't fall or hurt himself.

Vega remained unconscious for about two hours before he finally started to wake back up. The first sign of this was that he was starting to move, when he hadn't so much as twitched while he had been unconscious. Raven looked over at Vega from where he had been sitting in a nearby chair. He got up and walked over beside the bed. "... Vega...? You okay...?" he asked, lightly shaking his shoulder.

Vega groaned slightly as he tried to move away from Raven. His senses weren't working quite right from the data overload, so it kind of hurt when he was touched. He had yet to open his eyes, but at least he was responding. Raven pulled his hand back immediately, further concerned with that. He sighed loudly. "Vega…wake up...please..." he asked quietly.

But Vega didn't wake up. He was responsive...a little, but he wasn't awake just yet. It took him another half an hour before he opened his eyes slightly. They were still a bit dulled and Raven thought he saw something skip across them, but a moment later it was gone. Raven looked at Vega oddly when he saw his eyes. "... Vega...?" he asked quietly, unsure if he was awake or not. The sparkle he thought his saw in his 'partner's' eyes confused him, since he'd never seen anything like that before.

Vega didn't respond to him right away as he became more and more aware of where he was. He closed his eyes again before opening them a minute later. They were slightly brighter than they just were, but not near as bright as they use to be. He moved his head over to the side and looked over at Raven when he realized that he was standing beside the bed. Raven sighed quietly in relief when he did that. "... you alright, 'Neuzu?" he asked.

Vega nodded slightly to his question. "...I'm alright... ...was just a little dizzy from the checkup..." He replied quietly.

"...'little dizzy'...? Vega, you've been unconscious for hours..." Raven replied skeptically.

"...I have...?" He questioned.

Raven sighed. "... yeah... nearly three if I'm not mistaken..." he replied.

"...oh..." He said quietly as he went to sit up. He was still a little pale and disoriented, but he felt better than he had earlier.

Raven pushed him down lightly. "...don't move around... you'll just pass out again..." he warned.

Vega just blinked, not use to the concern that Raven was showing toward him. However, he didn't protest about being forced to lie back down. Raven reached over and grabbed a glass of water that he had gotten about an hour or so earlier. "Here... this should help a bit..." he said, handing him the glass.

Vega nodded slightly and sat back up slightly so then he wouldn't choke. He took the offered glass and drank it slowly. He handed it back to Raven when he was finished. "...thanks..." Raven nodded slightly, sitting down in the chair. Shadow lifted her head, growling quietly at Vega and wagging her tail slightly. It was then that Vega noticed that he was lying on Raven's bed and he made a move to sit up and get off of it. He was moving painfully slowly to him, but eventually he managed to get to the side of the bed.

"Just stay there, Vega... if you get up you'll fall again..." Raven said, not wanting to go through that whole mess again.

Vega looked up to him. "I'll be okay in minute." He reassured. He didn't want Raven worrying so much about him.

"Don't push yourself... if Prozen finds out you fainted, he'll have both our hides..." Raven pointed out.

Vega nodded slightly. "I was just going to go up to my own bed... That way you'll still have yours." The blonde said quietly.

"If you fall of that top bunk, Vega, you'll severely hurt yourself, at best..." Raven argued.

Vega shook his head slightly. "I won't fall off." He replied, but didn't get up for fear of Raven or Shadow pushing him back down onto the bed.

Raven shook his head. "Just stay in that bed, alright?"

"...but...what about you?" The blonde asked, not liking that Raven was giving up his bed.

"I'll be fine..." Raven replied, "... it's not like one night's bad sleep'll kill me..." he joked.

Vega shook his head slightly. "...I don't understand why you'd give your bed up to someone like me... ...someone that I'm sure you don't like very much...regardless of the fact that Prozen forced you to partner up with me."

Raven sighed quietly. "...you'd be surprised how wrong half of peoples' preconceived notions about me are..." he answered a bit cryptically.

"...I didn't mean to offend you... ...but you do not seem like the type that would make friends that easily or all that often..."

Raven nodded slightly. "... again... because of the preconceived notions..."

Vega sighed quietly, closing his eyes again. "...I'll warn you now...before you decide to really try to befriend me. We all have our dark secrets. The question is...will you be able to handle mine?" He replied cryptically as he got up anyways and went to the top bunk after grabbing his laptop bag.

Raven looked at him and blinked. "...you'd be surprised by my secrets... and if I can live with mine, I'm sure I could handle yours..."

"I have to disagree with that." Vega's replied from the top bunk where he was affectively obscured from Raven's view. Raven shook his head slightly but didn't answer. He got up and lied down on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head and sighing quietly. After a few minutes the sound of Vega typing was the only thing that Raven could hear. Needless to say his previous comment gave him a lot to think about considering he wouldn't say anything about it.

Raven couldn't stop thinking about what Vega had said. He was concerned, to say the least, but not all that much. It couldn't be as bad as the dark secrets he had; murdering his family, killing hundreds of people and Zoids. Eventually, about an hour and a half later did Vega's typing stop. Raven heard the laptop being closed quietly and the other settling down to take a 'nap'.

Raven had opened another book, and was reading it quietly. It was the Zoidian book of Creation. Once he was sure Vega was asleep did he pull a slightly-charred photo from the pages. It was of him and his family, before he and his brother had been separated. Vega was already sleeping by that time. His body needed the rest so then he'd be fully functional for tomorrow. Raven dozed off while reading the book. The photo was still clutched in his hand, though he had always made sure to safely tuck it away before going to sleep before. He was too tired to do so today.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Hope you all liked this chapter! The guys find something called .AliV. and it leaves them thinking about what the Zoidians were trying to do, or if Prozen had been trying to replicate these androids when he had been working on Dia. And what's this 'dark secret' that Vega was talking about? You'll just have to wait to find out! Please Review! They make my day!


	6. Frustration and Secrets

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Vega belongs to me! Please do not use him without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ The Gorgon DiFang and the M.O.S.A experiment concepts belong to ShadowRebirth37! Do not use them without her permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story! In the last chapter we learned that Vega has some sort of secret, and he's not telling Raven anything. Just how will that play out for them? You'll just have to read and find out!

We thank those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

**§ Frustration and Secrets §**

Vega slept through the night. He even slept in come the morning and ignored Raven's alarm clock when it went off. Raven didn't wake up either. Shadow eventually got annoyed and smacked it with her tail, silencing the device. Vega woke up about half an hour later, yawning slightly as he stretched out. He was feeling better than he had yesterday. He sat up, blinking sleepily to really wake his body up.

Raven hadn't even twitched all night. He was still holding his book in one hand and one of the last ties to his family in the other. He was exhausted for some reason; he wasn't entirely sure from what. Vega remained up on the bunk bed, not wanting to be the one to wake Raven up and earn his early morning wrath. He'd wait patiently until he woke up, wondering just what kind of mission they'd be going on today...

Raven eventually woke up, groaning sleepily and stretching. When he realized that Vega was awake and that his things were out did he panic slightly. He hastily shoved the photo into the book and his it in the bag, not wanting him to see it. Vega heard him. "Is everything alright?" He questioned from above.

"Just fine!" Raven answered hastily, zipping his bag shut before Vega could see.

Vega sighed. "If you say so..." He said as he started down the ladder.

Raven half-kicked the bag across the room, the pack sliding into the opposite wall. He tried to hide just how panicked he had gotten, knowing that if Prozen had seen that photo he would have punished him severely; soldiers weren't supposed to have items like that to distract them.

Vega looked at him oddly from half way down the ladder. "Whatever it was that you didn't want me to see you don't have to worry about me telling Prozen."

Raven nodded slightly. "... o-okay..." he replied quietly.

Vega didn't say anything else as he reached the floor. He straightened out his slightly crumpled uniform and for half a second exposed what looked like was a black band around his left wrist and base of his neck. It was quickly covered back up though. Raven blinked when he saw the black bands. "Vega? What are those?" he asked, having never seen such a thing on a person before.

"They're nothing to worry about." Vega replied.

Raven looked at him. "...what are they...?" he repeated.

"They're nothing. Just some marks are all." The blonde responded.

"Marks from what, Vega? I've never seen anything leave marks like that." Raven argued.

Vega shook his head slightly. "Really...they're nothing to worry about." He said again.

"But I want to know what they _are_..." Raven protested, "... they don't look like Zi marks, too uniform to be scars, and they're the wrong color for burns..."

"Would it appease you if I said they were brand marks?" He asked. It was as close as he could say what they were.

Raven sighed. "Alright... I'll get off your case..." he muttered, knowing he wasn't going to get much farther with it.

Vega nodded before speaking up again. "So...apart from interrogating me, what is our mission for today?"

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "...well, the next mission in the folder is to take care of some bandits plaguing an Imperial trade route about a day's travel from here."

Vega nodded. "Then we should go... ...before Prozen decides that he wants to see one of us again..."

Raven nodded. "And we both don't want that..." he muttered somewhat to himself.

Vega agreed quietly and picked up his small bag, waiting for Raven to get ready. He had a feeling that he'd always be ready before Raven would be. "...Do you want to have breakfast before we leave?" He asked, knowing that it would be good if his body had something to give him some sort of energy.

Raven stopped, nodding slightly. "...couldn't hurt..." he said, opening the door for Vega to leaving first. Vega walked out of their shared room and waited for Raven to finish collecting his things. Raven picked up his packed bag, before heading out of the room. He told Setzen to stay, while Shadow plodded after him. "... it's still relatively early... so there shouldn't be too many people there..."

"Good. I don't like people staring at me 'cuz of my eyes or the fact that I'm sitting near you." The blonde replied as they headed toward the mess hall.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly but didn't say anything. They eventually reached the mess hall, which as Raven had predicted was all but deserted. He grabbed a tray and got some pancakes again, along with black coffee, before sitting down at one of the far tables. Vega followed suit, getting a fruit salad and some omelets this time, once again grabbing a glass of milk. He sat across from Raven again, and the few people that were in there stared at him as if he was crazy.

Raven glanced up when Vega sat down, spotting the soldiers staring at them. He smirked a bit evilly, which made them quickly find something else to be interested in. After their 'audience' was gone did he start eating, not talking as normal. That caused Vega to chuckle slightly as he guess what had happened. He didn't really speak either, knowing that Raven would more than likely only give him one or two word answers right now. Raven finished a few minutes later, hardly eating anything, but that was normal for him. He tossed the tray away before sitting back down, taking a few more sips of his black coffee.

Vega grimaced. "How can you stand that stuff?"

Raven glanced up at him and shrugged. "... just can I guess..."

"...then why don't you drink something like milk or orange juice rather than that...substance people call a drink."

"I don't like milk and I only rarely have juice..." Raven replied, "... besides I need coffee to wake up..."

"...no...you need the caffeine to wake you up... ...eating a little better and more than just pancakes will help wake you up better..."

Raven blinked. "...thanks for the advice..." he replied a bit sarcastically, before taking another drink of coffee.

"I try." The blond replied cheekily back. At least he was opening up a little bit more. He had been rather quiet and reserved after being 'punished'.

Raven stopped, looking at Vega oddly for a moment. "...did you really just say that...?"

Vega just looked back at him. "Something wrong? Or am I not allowed to tease you?" He questioned, before going back to his breakfast. He was a Rebel at heart, but Prozen had made sure to make him 'obedient'. For now...he would go alone with it.

Raven blinked again. "... I guess not... I just haven't heard you say anything even remotely teasing, sarcastic or... anything, for that matter..."

Vega scowled. "I'd love to be more of myself, but Prozen has seen to that already." He said angrily but quietly.

"…what else is new..." Raven muttered, getting up to throw away his cup.

Vega didn't answer him as he went back to finish his own breakfast. He got up a couple of minutes later and threw his tray and milk away before returning to the table. "Ready?" He asked.

Raven nodded, grabbing his pack. "Shadow should be at the Geno by now, so let's not keep her waiting." Vega agreed and followed after Raven toward the hanger. He didn't want to keep the black Organoid waiting any longer than he dared to. Raven led the way to the hanger, and after a few minutes were standing by their respective Zoids. Shadow growled at them in annoyance before fusing to the Geno, which Raven quickly entered and strapped himself in. He set his bag at his feet, before moving the Zoid out of the stall and towards the hanger doors. Vega quickly followed suit. He took in the information that Raven had told him. They were going bandit hunting...how fun... At least he'd be able to test out his Zoid's fighting capabilities now.

Raven lead the way for the rest of the day until night fell. He slowed his Zoid then in a small clearing in the middle of a forested area, opening an audio-link with the Dark Spiner. "We're going to stop here tonight."

"Alright," Vega replied as he stopped the Dark Spiner next to the Geno Saurer. He got out a few minutes later with his bag and sleeping bag before he set those down and started to gather some firewood. Raven climbed out as well with his things. He laid out his sleeping bag and pillow, before starting on a fire. Once Raven had a fire going did Vega sit down and open his laptop up. He started typing before a screen that he was looking for finally popped up and he studied it intently.

Raven finished a few minutes later, putting some of the wood Vega had gathered in to fuel it. He sat down on his sleeping bag before glancing over at Vega to try and start a conversation, but stopped when he saw him on his laptop, again. "'Neuzu? What're you doing?"

"Research," was Vega's short reply. But it didn't hold any sort of annoyance of being asked a question.

Raven blinked. "What kind of research?" he asked, not having a clue what he would be researching.

Vega glanced up at him. "...The Dark Spiner's battle abilities... I may be able to pilot it, but no one's ever taught me how to fight with it." He replied before going back to reading what his Zoid was capable of.

Raven blinked again. "...so... you don't know how to pilot it in battle...?"

"...no... ...All that they 'told' me was theory... They just left me on my own to figure it out."

Raven sighed quietly. "...well... you'll be a big target out there tomorrow if you can't battle..."

"...I'll manage... ...I'm not completely an invalid when it comes to piloting and fighting."

Raven shook his head slightly. "Have you tried fighting in a Geno type? It's worlds different than any other Zoid." he said, "And you'll get killed out there if you don't know what you're doing..."

"...The Dark Spiner is the first Zoid that I've ever piloted." Vega replied.

Raven sighed again quietly. "Here... I'll show you how to battle in a Geno type, okay? Otherwise you won't last five minutes in the fight tomorrow."

Vega scowled again. "I'm not an invalid. And if you put in your report that you had to teach me how to fight the night before, Prozen will seriously 'kill' me."

Raven blinked. "Calm down! Prozen told me to teach you how to pilot a Geno type, anyway!" he defended. He was only trying to help, so getting yelled at for it was not the response he had been expecting, especially not from the 'timid' pilot.

Vega shook his head 'no' slightly. "He told you to 'take responsibility' of me and teach me your ways...not to actually train me how to fight." He replied quietly.

Raven sighed. "Fine then, just don't say I didn't warn you. These bandits are particularly dangerous," he almost snapped, pulling out the Zoidian book of Creation and lying down heavily on his sleeping bag. Vega just barely contained a wince. He hadn't meant to make Raven angry with him. He was just trying to lessen the punishment to only him if he failed. He didn't want Raven being punished too because he had tried to teach him how to fight. He knew Prozen's line of thinking... He was supposed to be able to pilot and fight without any training... Well...at leas he could do one of those correctly...

Raven didn't pay Vega anymore mind, focusing on the book. Vega could hear him flipping the pages somewhat violently at times; a sign he was angry or upset. He hadn't moved since lying down, just focusing on the aged Zoidian book. Vega remained quiet for the rest of the night, his computer long since been closed and the typing long since stopped. He was lying down on his own sleeping bag, facing away from the fire and Raven.

Raven had at one point put the Zoidian book of Creation away, and was lying down with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the stars. Thankfully the stars helped calm him down some, though he still wasn't about to talk. Vega could hear him, since he was far from going 'asleep'. He knew he had made him mad, and he hadn't meant to. He just didn't the dark pilot to be hurt because of him. Raven didn't move or say anything for a long time, just watching the stars. Shadow was curled up beside him, looking between the two pilots and sighing every now and then.

Eventually Vega drifted off into a light sleep. He had a lot on his mind right now, and he just wanted all the thoughts to stop for a while. Just so then he could get some rest. Raven dozed off not long after Vega did. Shadow stayed awake, watching the two of them worriedly. She didn't get up from Raven's side, but she was clearly concerned with the both of them.

ϞϞϞϞϞ

The morning soon came upon them and Vega had woken up with the rising of the sun. He remained quiet, not wanting to wake Raven up. Raven was still asleep, having not had a good night's rest. He was covered up in his blanket, and didn't look like he'd be waking up anytime soon. Shadow, however, heard Vega waking up, but didn't open her eyes or give any signs of being awake.

Vega sat up, looking like he had the world on his shoulders at the moment. He may have had a dreamless and restful night, but now that he was up his mind was full of thoughts other than the mission that they were supposed to do today. Shadow moved slightly, before settling back down. She could sense something slightly off with Vega, but it wasn't enough to get her up at the moment.

The blond remained quiet and reserved while he waited for Raven to wake up. His eyes were unfocused as he thought about not only the night before but the other things that were heavy on his mind. Shadow eventually woke up, sensing something off. She lifted her head before getting to her feet, plodding over to Vega. She growled quietly, before nudging the back of his shoulder light with her nose in worry.

Vega glanced up when he felt Shadow nudge his shoulder. "...hey Shadow..." He said quietly. Shadow cocked her head and made a soft mewing noise, unsure of what was wrong with 'her' Raven's 'partner'. She lied down beside him, still looking at him with her icy-blue eyes.

"...I'm just thinking Shadow... ...nothing more..." He replied. Shadow cocked her head to the other side and made a rumbling 'prrt?' noise, as if asking just what he was thinking of.

"...just about my being... ...it's...very complicated...and I'm not allowed to speak about it just yet..." Shadow blinked and tilted her head, looking very much like a curious dog. She rumbled at him in confusion, not entirely understanding.

"...I know...it's confusing... ...But...I hope that someday I'll be able to tell you...and Raven...in more detail..." Shadow huffed slightly, before motioning towards Raven with her tail as if to say 'why not just tell him now?' In addition to not quite understanding 'personal space', she also didn't seem to grasp the idea of 'secrets'.

Vega smiled wryly. "I can't... ...Not yet..." He replied. Shadow narrowed her eyes and cocked her head, making a quick growl as if to ask 'why?'

"...Prozen will kill me if I so much as mention it to him..." He replied quietly, looking back down to the ground. Shadow didn't like his change in demeanor and whined slightly, lowering her head to his level. She pushed her nose against his cheek lightly, before making a low purr-like thrumming noise and gently licking his cheek.

"...thanks for trying to cheer me up Shadow..." he said quietly. He was glad that Raven was still sleeping. Shadow growled quietly and lifted her head back up, wagging her tail slightly. She was still a bit confused and concerned, especially after her 'conversation' with Vega. Vega patted her muzzle gently, figuring that it'd help her calm down a little. He knew that he had a lot to explain to Raven, but he also knew that he couldn't talk about it right now. Shadow purred loudly, wagging her tail harder and closing her eyes. She licked at his hand, making the loud, thrumming noise deep in her throat. Vega continued to pet Shadow while they waited for Raven to wake up. He didn't mind the silent Organoid's company. At least he knew that she wouldn't tell anyone anything that he said to her.

Raven eventually stirred slightly, not that Shadow noticed, too entranced with being petted by Vega. She didn't get stroked very often, so she was enjoying it. Vega continued to pet Shadow, not aware that Raven was starting to wake up either. It felt nice to have someone just listen to him, even if she had no idea what he was talking about.

Shadow eventually rolled over, 'demanding' a belly rub. She was taking full advantage of Vega's 'generosity' at the moment. Raven opened his eyes slightly but didn't get up. He heard Shadow purring, which immediately told him something weird was going on. Vega sighed but went along with Shadow's 'demands' and gave her a belly rub. He honestly didn't mind in the slightest.

Shadow growled happily, kicking at the air slightly and wagging her tail back and forth, clearly enjoying the attention. Raven sat up when he heard that, and needless to say was surprised to see Vega giving Shadow belly rubs. He was so surprised, in fact that he stared at them instead of saying anything. Vega didn't notice that Raven was up and watching them. He was rather amused by the supposedly 'dangerous' black Organoid to notice. Shadow was still clearly enjoying herself, he jaws opened slightly and pink tongue flopped out like a dog. Raven just stared. He was quite surprised by this.

Vega chuckled slightly before giving her belly a final pat. "Alright girl, I do need my hands today." He said quietly. Shadow closed her jaws and stopped moving, lifting her head slightly to look at Vega. She whined loudly. She was clearly unhappy to hear that he was stopping.

"Sorry... ...maybe later...okay?" He asked.

Raven spoke up then. "You realize she's going to hound you for belly rubs now, don't you?" he teased, smirking slightly at the ridiculous scene.

"...I know... ...But I don't really mind." the blond replied.

"You'll mind after she starts waking you up in the middle of the night, stalking and pouncing on you like a cat, and pinning you down until you give in to her 'demands'..." Raven warned jokingly.

Vega shook his head slightly. "Oh...I don't think she'll do that to me. It's not like I'll ignore her just after this." He replied.

Raven shrugged. "... just don't say I didn't warn you..." he replied, before he got up and started packing his things up to get ready to set out.

Vega packed his things away too before getting into his Zoid. He sighed quietly as he looked at his console. There was a special 'unit' on it that allowed him to 'connect' to his Zoid mentally, but he wasn't going to use that. Not unless he had to. Raven put out the fire, before putting all his things in the Geno's cockpit. He got in a moment later, fastening the safety harness as Shadow fused to it. A few minutes later he took off in the last known direction the bandits had taken. Vega followed after him. He was much more...calmer than he had been the night before, but he was still nervous.

Raven led the way, and eventually the enemy Zoids came up on their radar. He stopped his Zoid and opened an audio-link to the Dark Spiner. "...there's mostly Command Wolves and Helkats... but there's a Zaber Fang and a Shield Liger too..." he warned.

"Alright... Before we start...do you want to know about the Dark Spiner's fighting abilities?" He asked curiously. He already knew them and the rest of the other Zoid's abilities. But, if he and Raven were to fight together then Raven needed to know about the Dark Spiner so then they could work more effectively together, instead of getting in the way and growing angry at one another.

Raven sighed quietly. He almost said 'no', considering what had happened the night before. "... fine... but make it quick, or they'll see us."

Vega nodded slightly, even though Raven couldn't see him. He could tell that Raven was still mad at him. "The Spiner has two 144mm Machine Guns, Electron Fang, Strike Laser Claw, two Double Barreled Cannons and a Strike Smash Tail. But that's not its specialty. The Jamming Blade is its strength. The Jamming Blade can jam and intercept communications, interfere with electronic systems and even be able to disable enemy Zoids with the ability to counter-jam or shield against its effects. It can also generate EMP blasts to disable enemy Zoids as well as create an ionization field that deflects enemy weapons fire." The blonde explained.

Raven blinked. He had thought that sail had been for nothing but show. "... just be careful with that thing, Vega. That Jamming Blade and EMP could disable _**my**_ Zoid too..."

"...I know... ...I'll be careful... But this thing is no invalid when it comes to melee attacks either. It's comparable to your Geno Saurer in close combat." Vega said quietly.

Raven nodded slightly, despite the fact that Vega couldn't see him. Something in his statement, however, caught his attention. "...why do you keep saying 'invalid'?" he questioned, the term not at all common in conversation.

"...I don't know... ...I guess...for me...it's just how I talk... ...Sorry if it's...strange?"

Raven sighed quietly. "...that's just not a normal word in conversation, at all. Where did you hear it used that way, anyway?" he asked, having never heard 'invalid' used in such a way before.

Vega was quite for a moment before speaking up. "...that's all I ever hear the Regent say about me..." He said quietly.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "...he said you were 'invalid'...?" he questioned, "... that makes no sense..."

"...there...is more than one way to use that word..." The blond said cryptically before getting ready to face off against the bandits before they noticed them.

Raven sighed loudly before cutting the link. Apparently Vega wasn't going to tell him. It seemed like the young blond pilot didn't care much for trying to be 'friends'. He gripped the controls and activated the Geno's battle system, getting ready to fight. Vega did much the same, knowing that he'd have to be careful with his Jammer Blade so then it wouldn't disable his partner. He took a deep breath, getting ready for his first real fight and not just theory.

Raven made the Geno Saurer duck down slightly, taking aim on two of the bandits' Command Wolves with his Pulse Laser Rifle. They hadn't even noticed them yet, but they would soon enough. He locked onto the Zoids and fired, both pulses finding their marks and destroying the Cores of the Zoids; even from several miles away his accuracy was unmatched. He wasn't the best pilot on Zi for nothing.

Now that the bandits were aware that they were being targeted did they start to form up and prepare for another assault. Vega figured that it would be best to get rid of the Helkats first, so then they couldn't sneak around. He took aim as well and with as much accuracy as Raven did he take all four down, firing four rapid succession shots and moving ever so slightly so then he hit them all.

Raven was momentarily stunned by Vega's accuracy, but quickly focused on the Command Wolves. Using the Chain Gun on the Geno Saurer's nose, he began picking off the Command Wolves, piercing their Cores with a single shot each, taking them all down quickly and cleanly. All that was left of the panicking bandit group was the Shield Liger and the Zaber Fang. Vega took care of those easily enough since they had no clue what was going on. The two rounds that were fired were clean and precise, taking the two Zoids down. He sighed in relief. At least he wasn't 'invalid' when it came to fighting.

Raven straightened the Geno Saurer back up, deactivating the Battle System before opening an audio-link. "... looks like we're done here... let's head back..."

"...alright..." Vega replied as his battle system deactivated as well. He turned to follow Raven back.

As Raven lead the way back to base, he let Shadow take control and pilot for him. He put his feet up on the consol before pulling out the folder and a pen. He pulled out one an evaluation sheets and began filling it out. _'Seemed distracted at times. Was excellent in battle; took out four Helkats, one Shield Liger and Zaber Fang. Shadow seems to accept him. Somewhat sarcastic at times.'_ he wrote.

Vega remained quiet as they made their way back to base. Even though he had done well in that 'fight'...if you could call it a fight, his mind was still heavy. It was hard not to think about his being and just what he was really... Raven didn't stop once the sun started to set, deciding instead to pilot through the night. After all, what was the point of stopping if Vega was just going to sulk?

Vega didn't protest at not stopping. He had a hard time logging on his laptop though, but he managed it. He knew that Raven was still mad at him and he had a feeling that things would just get worse if he tried to talk to him, since the Dark Pilot would ask questions. ...Questions that Vega couldn't answer just yet... After another four hours of none-stop piloting, they reached the palace. It was well past two in the morning, so all but a few personnel were asleep. Raven piloted the Geno Saurer into the hanger and into the stall, before jumping out with his pack. He waited for Vega, not wanting him to wander off. Vega piloted the Dark Spiner into its stall before getting out. He was slightly confused as to why Raven waited for him. He was sure that he wouldn't have, but he'd find out soon enough.

Raven waited for Vega to come over, figuring he'd get lost in the winding palace hallways at night. "...you coming or what, 'Neuzu?"

"...y-yeah..." Vega replied hesitantly as he started over to where Raven was waiting for him.

Raven sighed. "... alright... what's eating you?" he asked, seeing his expression and hearing him stutter.

"...you're still upset with me," he answered.

Raven shook his head and sighed again. "...no, I'm not... I'm just frustrated with all this..." he answered.

"...frustrated with all of what?" Vega asked, not quite grasping what Raven was frustrated at. There were a number of things, and he just wanted to know which one was it.

"... Prozen... all these pointless missions... I haven't been sleeping well... and now all these 'secret projects' the Empire is conducting... it's just starting to wear on me, alright?" Raven admitted. Vega nodded but didn't say anything. In reality, Raven was still frustrated with him.

Raven could basically tell what he was thinking. "No, its not you," he said, "It's Prozen."

Vega just nodded again, but made no comment. Raven was frustrated with things that all revolved around him and essentially him considering... Raven just didn't know it yet.

Raven just shook his head and sighed. "... let's get some sleep..." he said, starting off towards their room. Vega just followed after him. Raven had no idea just how much he wanted to tell him about everything. But he knew that he couldn't... ...Prozen had more than one ace up his sleeve to use against him. So...until he could get the most dangerous of those aces he would just have to keep his silence and secrets.

Raven opened the door and moved out of the way, letting Vega and Shadow inside. Setzen chittered at them happily, but stay curled up on the chair across the room, obviously tired. "If you're hungry, Vega, I have a few things in my bag." he offered, unpacking a few things.

Vega decided that it'd be best if he just accepted. "Alright, so long as you don't mind." He replied.

Raven nodded slightly, pulling a small pull string bag out of his pack and opening it. "You ever eat oilfruit before?" he asked, pulling out an oval-shaped orange and black fruit. Vega shook his head 'no'. There were a _lot_ of things he hadn't ever had before.

Raven sighed before he motioned for Vega to come over so he could see. He pulled out his switchblade and flicked out the blade. "It's a bit tricky to eat and takes a bit of work, but it'll be one of the best things you ever eat."

"Alright," Vega said as he just watched as Raven began to take apart the oilfruit. Little did the Dark Pilot know but Vega would be able to get at his own oilfruit once breaking it down was demonstrated to him at least once.

Raven used the knife to peel away only the top, waxy layer of the rind. "...it's odd since the middle is inedible and only the second, spongy layer is edible..." he said, not taking his eyes from his 'work'. Once he had scraped away the extremely-bitter rind, he cut a two-inch slice of the spongy orange flesh. The 'bubbles' of red liquid were clearly visible in it, containing nectar. "Here you go Vega..." Raven said, handing him the slice. Vega took it, saying his thanks before he took a bite. He really wasn't afraid to try anything for a first time. He was a bit surprised by the sweetness of it, but he liked it over all.

Raven cut himself a piece, eating it as well. "...this stuff is really hard to find and costs a lot... I usually only eat this once or twice a year if I can find it..." he said after he swallowed the first piece, cutting off a few more for the both of them.

"...I'm sorry... If I had any sort of pay then I'd paid you back..." Vega said quietly.

Raven shook his head. "Don't worry about it..." he said, handing him another piece, "... I needed to get rid of it before Prozen found it anyway. He hates it when I 'waste my money on unnecessary things'..."

Vega nodded slightly. "...I don't think it's a 'waste' of money... It's your pay to do what you want with it..."

Raven nodded slightly, before looking over at Vega. "Why doesn't Prozen give you any pay?"

Vega blinked before looking down. "...he says that I don't need any sort of pay... ...he thinks that I'll be just fine the way I am... ...what he fails to realize is that I need to buy food and supplies too... ...he didn't even issue me a sleeping bag, a medical kit or a basic survival pack... ...and this uniform is the only clothing that I have..." He replied quietly.

Raven blinked. "...what in Eve's name was he thinking? I swear that bastard is just _asking_ for it sometimes..." he muttered, tossing Shadow the 'inedible' remains of the oilfruit, which she immediately snapped up, "... why on Zi wouldn't he think you'd need that stuff? That's all standard issue!" Vega didn't comment. He knew why Prozen hadn't issued him anything and why he thought that he didn't need any pay. He was really tempted to tell Raven, but he knew that he couldn't. Not yet.

Raven sighed, before looking at Vega again. "Well... your uniform is an absolute mess..." he muttered, getting up and pulling open one of the dresser drawers, "... put this on for tonight. I'll have your uniform be washed and ready for tomorrow..." he said, offering Vega a black night shirt and pants.

Vega blinked before taking the offered clothing. The sleeves were long enough. It was just the low cut neckline that he was slightly worried about. "...Thanks..."

Raven nodded. "The door over there leads to the attached bathroom, you can change in there." he said, before sitting down on his bunk, "Just set your uniform outside the front door and one of the staff will get it washed and back by morning." Vega nodded and went over to the attached bathroom. He figured that a shower wouldn't hurt either. He did that and got dressed in the night clothes that Raven had handed to him. They were a little bit bigger than he had expected, but at least the sleeves covered up his arms. He looked at himself in the mirror, biting his lower lip slightly as he tried to think of a way to cover the monstrosity that was around his neck. It was so obvious that Raven would be able to notice it even in the dark...

Even though he knew Vega had taken a shower, Raven thought he had been in there an awful long time. "You alright, 'Neuzu?" he called.

"Yeah... I'm fine." He replied. He sighed, knowing that there was no way around it. He knew that Raven wouldn't just go to sleep and he would see it in the morning anyways... He resigned himself to just get it over with as quickly as possible. He was thankful, however, that the band around his neck looked more like a brand tattoo than anything else unless you looked really closely.

Raven sighed. "Do you need something?" he called again, unsure if he needed anything or not.

"No. I'm good," was Vega's reply as he opened the door, his dirty uniform in his hands.

Raven wasn't paying attention, having preoccupied himself with his cherished Zoidian book of Creation. Thankfully he didn't notice the band around Vega's neck. Vega opened the door to their room and placed his uniform out in the hall like Raven had told him to do. He closed the door and 'attempted' to get into his bed before Raven or Shadow noticed his band.

Raven didn't notice. Shadow on the other hand... right before he managed to grab the ladder to get into the top bunk, Shadow yowled and pounced on him, pinning him down and looking at his neck, whining at him loudly. Vega's first instinct was to cover his face for protection, but that only lasted for half a second once he realized what Shadow was doing. He knew squirming would get him nowhere and he was sure that Raven was not interested in what was going on.

Raven sighed. "See? I told you she'd do this if you give her a belly rub..." he said a bit teasingly, not looking up from his book. Shadow was staring at the band around his neck, growling quietly and sniffing at it, trying to determine what it was.

"C-Come on Shadow, let me up, please. It's...just a mark...nothing else." He said as he tried to get the heavy black Organoid off of him. Shadow growled at him worriedly, tightening her grip on his shoulders slightly to keep him from squirming free. She continued sniffing at the mark, licking and nosing it curiously. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what it was.

When Shadow had nosed the mark a barely audible sound came from it, like what one would hear when opening the optical drive of a laptop to insert a CD. Vega's eyes widened, realizing what she had just done and he began to thrash around trying to get up. "Let me up Shadow!" He said, almost in a panic.

Shadow blinked, looking at him in concern. She didn't like his tone, and released her hold on his shoulders and got off of him. She cocked her head and him and made a quiet cooing noise, as if saying sorry. Vega sat up and placed a hand over the band, breathing heavily for a minute. "...it's...okay Shadow... ...just try not to touch it again... ...it's very sensitive..." He said quietly.

Shadow nodded slightly, whining quietly at him. Raven tilted the book down slightly, looking at his 'partner' oddly. "... everything alright, 'Neuzu...?" he asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

Vega nodded slightly. "I'll be alright." He reassured. He reached up with his free hand and pet Shadow's muzzle to calm her down.

Shadow purred loudly, closing her eyes and wagging her tail when Vega did that. Raven narrowed his eyes slightly at the blond pilot. "...is something wrong with your neck?" he asked, seeing how his hand was pressed to it. He couldn't see the band from this angle.

Vega was quiet for a minute before answering. "...Shadow touched my brand trying to figure out what it was... ...it's still a little sensitive to rough touches..." He tried to explain.

Raven blinked. "...is it _that_ sensitive...?" he asked, closing his book and sitting up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, still looking at the younger pilot.

Vega nodded. "...the one on my wrist doesn't hurt... ...but this one still does every now and then...especially when someone who doesn't know how sensitive it can be touches it." He replied.

Raven sighed, getting up and opening another drawer. He pulled out a thin white scarf. "Here... this'll help protect it some. And don't worry, it's not scratchy or anything; I have a scar on the back of my neck and I wouldn't wear it if it wasn't comfortable..." he reassured, offering him the scarf.

Vega nodded before taking the offered scarf. He stopped petting Shadow for a moment before he tried it one. He took it off a minute later, since the 'brand' was at the base of his neck and the scarf wouldn't cover it. "Sorry... The 'brand's' too far down to be covered by that..."

Raven sighed quietly. "...well... I don't think I have anything else that'll cover it..."

"It's okay... ...It'll be fine in a little bit.

Raven nodded slightly before lying back down on his bed. "... we should probably get to bed... it's past three..." he said, putting his book away and turning off the overhead light. A lamp on the nightstand gave them enough light for the moment. Vega nodded as he got up and went over to the ladder. He climbed up it, Raven being able to see the black 'brand' around his neck before he vanished onto his bed.

Raven blinked. "...where did you get that brand, 'Neuzu?" he asked, unsure of where he would have gotten such a thing.

It was silent for a very long time before Vega answered him. "...Prozen issued them..."

Raven blinked. He was _**not**_ expecting that answer. "He what?"

"...he had these 'brands' issued... ...but please don't tell him that you know about them... ...I'm not supposed to tell any one about them...otherwise he'll...'get rid of me'..."

Raven blinked again. "... but... why...?" he asked, not understanding just _why_ Prozen would issue such a thing, or why it was so important that Prozen would do away with Vega for exposing them.

"...to keep me under his 'control'... ...He has several aces up his sleeve to make sure that I obey him..." He replied softly.

Raven was at a complete loss. "...'control'...? Why on Zi would he need you under his control?" he asked, "... if anyone needs to be under control it's me, not you... it makes no sense..."

That statement caused Vega to chuckle slightly. "No Raven. I'm much worse than you are when it comes to following orders. But Prozen has made sure that he keeps me under his thumb."

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "... I wouldn't have guessed that... since the 'worst' thing you've done is make a half-assed attempt at a smart remark in the mess hall..." he joked slightly.

"I know. But with Prozen watching me like a hawk it's rather hard to let my real personality come through. If he so much as catches me or hears of me gaining some sort of 'independence' or 'attitude' or something like that...he'll punish me..." He said quietly.

Raven sighed quietly. "Well... you don't have to worry about me saying anything..." he reassured.

"...I know...but that doesn't mean that I'm going to open right away or at all... ...Not while Prozen has something to hold over me."

Raven nodded slightly, even though he knew Vega couldn't see him. "... I can respect that... I haven't opened up to someone in... Over eight years..."

"...please don't open up to me...not now...and not yet..." The blond requested quietly.

Raven blinked. He hadn't expected that. "...why...?" he asked, "... because... I already have started..."

"...just...please don't any more... ...you'll understand in time..." Vega replied quietly.

Raven blinked again. "... alright... what's going on?" he asked, knowing something was up.

"I'm sorry...but I can't tell you... Not yet..." Vega replied.

Raven sighed loudly. "...why not, Vega?"

"Because Prozen will kill me...and you..." He replied quietly.

Raven blinked in shock. "...this doesn't make any sense! Why on Zi would he want to kill the both of us?"

"...That...I truly don't know why..." The blonde said.

The dark-haired pilot sighed loudly. "... I'm... just going to drop it..." he said quietly, "... night, 'Neuzu..." he added, turning off the small lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

"...night..." Vega replied as he went to 'sleep'. He had revealed a lot more than what he had intended... But he knew that he couldn't tell the Dark Pilot everything about him...no matter how much he wanted to...

Raven didn't go to sleep immediately. He pulled out the evaluation folder, and scratched out what he had written earlier about Vega being sarcastic and being distracted. After hearing what the blond pilot had said, he didn't want him getting hurt. He instead wrote _'Obedient and followed orders very well. Still very quiet, but is more responsive than on previous mission.'_ before putting the paper and folder back in his pack. He then pulled the blanket over him and rolled over, and within only a few minutes was fast asleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ More secrets just seem to keep pilling up and Raven's the one that's in the dark about all of them. A small fight broke out between the two too, but at least it was easily patched up by the time they got back to base. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Please Review! They make my day! :)


	7. The Truth Part One

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Vega belongs to me! Please do not use him without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ The Gorgon DiFang and the M.O.S.A experiment concepts belong to ShadowRebirth37! Please do not use them without her permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Raven and Vega went on a bandit hunting mission that showed Raven just what kind of shot Vega really is. I'm sorry if the battle kinda disappointed a few of you, but you have to remember. It was a training exercise for Vega, so Raven wasn't really supposed to go all gung-ho on their asses. ^^; He was just supposed to be there for back up incase Vega needed it ^^; But don't worry! There will be a couple of Zoid battles I'm sure that you don't want to miss!

Thanks to those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

**§ The Truth: Part One §**

The rest of the night passed on much more quietly. Since they hadn't gone to bed until three that morning, they slept in until around ten thirty. By that time Vega was starting to wake up, knowing that this wasn't a normal time for him to get up. Raven was still asleep, having barely moved all night. The alarm clock had 'mysteriously' vanished, though the spring caught in Shadow's teeth could have been a clue...

Eventually Vega began to drag himself out of bed; for once his hair was finally tussled enough that he needed to actually comb it. He groaned as he sat up, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He didn't really want to deal with Prozen today... Raven didn't so much a twitch when Vega started moving around. He was tired, and at this rate wouldn't wake up until noon…tomorrow.

Vega started down the ladder, eager to get his uniform back so then he would have to wear something that revealed one of his 'brands'. He quietly made his way to the door to see if it had been washed and returned yet. He sighed in disappointment when he saw that it was still gone. He shut the door again quietly, not quite sure just what to do and not really wanting to be investigated by Raven and/or Shadow at the moment. Said pilot and Organoid were too deeply asleep to notice that Vega was awake, let alone investigate him. Raven wasn't used to staying up late and then having to get up early, so he wasn't about to wake up.

Vega pondered just what to do. One the one hand he could go back to his bed and start typing on his laptop. But he feared that that would wake Raven up. He could also use the Dark Pilot's desk to type. It wouldn't carry the sound of his keystrokes, but it was more 'dangerous' if the dark pilot were to get up and look over his shoulder... ...He thought for a minute before going over to the desk and getting his laptop out to work on it. Raven moved slightly once Vega began typing, pulling the blanket over his head. He didn't make any other moves or look over, so Vega was safe... for the moment...

Vega hardly paid attention to when Raven shifted around. He was busy researching something that would help him later on. He knew that it would be very risky, but if he ever wanted to be 'free' then he had to take that risk. Raven was woken up slightly by the noise of Vega typing, growling slightly in annoyance. "... can't... you do that tomorrow... 'Neuzu...?"

The blond stopped typing for a second to respond to Raven. "...sorry... ...but there's a few things that I need to research..." He replied quietly.

"...what...?" Raven muttered sleepily, not bothering to pull the blanket down from over his head.

"...it's...a personal matter..." Vega replied, knowing that Raven wouldn't buy it but had to try anyways.

"...whaddya mean by that...?" Raven asked, pulling the blanket down and lifting his head slightly, looking over his shoulder at Vega a bit oddly. His vision was still blurry from just waking up, so he couldn't make out anything on the screen.

"...that...for now it's a personal matter of mine...that I'm trying to find answers to... ...Don't worry...I'll tell you when I figure something out..." _'If you even want to talk to me by that time...'_

Raven nodded slightly. "...'kay..." he said quietly, before trying to get comfortable again. He dozed off a few minutes later. Vega sighed quietly, glad that Raven didn't try to dig deeper. Once he was sure that Raven was sleeping did he turn back to his laptop and start his typing again. Raven didn't bother him again, in too deep a sleep to be bothered by the clicking of the keys on the laptop. Shadow wasn't bothered either, but eventually spit out the spring in her mouth from the 'vanished' alarm clock. Vega researched on his laptop for another hour, completely oblivious to what time it was. He was still typing away, even as Raven started to come around.

Raven opened his eyes slightly, rubbing them lightly to try and get some sight back into them. He rolled onto his back and pushed the covers off slightly, glancing over at Vega. "...still at it...?" he joked slightly, sitting up. Vega only hummed at him that he had heard him. He was stuck, needless to say, and he was starting to get frustrated. Not to mention that his uniform still hadn't returned yet.

Raven shook his head slightly, trying to wake up. "... I take it your uniform isn't back yet..."

"...no..." He replied as his eyes scanned his screen for any useful information.

Raven sighed loudly. "Well... until that comes back, we'll stay here..."

Vega nodded. "Yeah... ...I don't want other people asking about 'this'..." He said quietly as he tore his eyes away from his screen to turn and face Raven. At least he knew that the Dark Pilot would understand that he was talking about his 'brand'.

"I can understand that..." Raven said, being the same way with the scar on his hand. He pulled his pack onto his bed before looking through it, trying to find something to keep it occupied.

"...what're you looking for?" The blond asked curiously.

Raven shrugged. "I don't know... something to pass the time I guess..." he answered.

"...you don't have to stay here with me you know... ...I think I can manage until I get my uniform back."

Raven shook his head. "Prozen said not to leave you alone with Shadow..." he said, motioning to the sleeping Organoid, "... besides... there's nothing to do anywhere anyway..."

Vega nodded. "...alright... I don't want you to get in trouble with him..." The blond said as he turned to face his laptop again.

Raven went back to looking through his pack, and eventually pulled out the bag of fruit he kept, "You hungry, 'Neuzu?"

"...no... ...Not right now," Vega replied as he saved his research. He waited until that was done, and went to turn it off. But, he wasn't able to do that before Raven caught a glimpse of the screen and a large 'V' dot something caught his attention.

Raven blinked when he saw that. "Vega? What's that mean?" he asked, motioning to the screen when he saw the V dot whatever else.

Vega's face went slightly pale and he forcefully closed his laptop shut before Raven could see any more. "It's nothing," He replied, knowing that that answer wouldn't do him any good. But he was panicking slightly and that was the first thing that came to mind.

Raven grew a bit suspicious when Vega reacted that way. "... nothing, huh?" he replied sarcastically, knowing something was up. Vega didn't respond to him. He could feel his heart starting to beat wildly. Raven couldn't find out, not yet and not now.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "... alright... tell me what's going on, Vega," he said seriously. Vega shook his head 'no' slightly. He couldn't. He'd not only get in huge trouble but he'd be killed! He valued his life thank you!

Raven growled slightly in annoyance. "...you're really starting to try my patients, Vega..."

"...s-sorry... ...but I can't..." He replied quietly.

"Why not, Vega?" Raven asked, really getting concerned and a bit spooked by all these secrets and things.

"...he'll 'kill' me... ...This may sound selfish and cowardly, but I value my life... ...I don't want it taken from me..." He said softly.

Raven sighed quietly, knowing he wasn't going to get any further with this. "...fine..." he muttered, lying down on his bunk before pulling out another small oilfruit and his switchblade. Vega lowered his gaze. He knew that he had made Raven upset. But he really couldn't tell the dark pilot anything...not until he had 'it' and Prozen didn't... Raven 'peeled' the oilfruit, cutting a slice of the orange flesh with his knife before eating it. He was hungry, and this was the only thing he had at the moment.

Vega left him alone until there was a knock at their door and a personnel telling them that the uniform was cleaned. Vega went and retrieved it after he was sure that the person was gone. Once he had it he went back to the attached bathroom to change. Raven had finished eating the oilfruit by the time Vega went to change. He gave Shadow the remnants before opening up his precious Zoidian book, picking up where he left off.

The blond returned after a few minutes, carrying the folded night clothes in his arms. He hesitantly set them down on the desk, having packed up his laptop after shutting it down. Raven didn't notice, still reading his book. The ancient writing always managed to calm him down, no matter what. Vega sat back down at the desk. He had the heavy sense of Raven not wanting him in the room any more. But because he was slightly afraid of getting up and going to the door to the hanger, he didn't try it.

Eventually Raven found a stopping point and put the book away, sitting up and swinging his legs of the edge of the bunk. "We need to speak to Prozen. If we wait any longer he'll blow a fuse..." he muttered, grabbing the folder from his pack. Vega nodded slightly and got up to follow him out. He made sure to walk a little ways behind him, but he wasn't too far behind that Raven had to stop and wait for him.

Raven lead the way to Prozen's office, knocking once before opening the door and walking in; not even waiting for an answer. "We're back, Prozen."

Vega followed him in and stood in his usual spot. Prozen was sitting at his desk filling out some papers before he took notice of them. "And how went this mission?" He asked. So far, he seemed to be in a good mood.

Raven sat down in the chair, setting the folder heavily on the Regent's desk. "It went fine." he replied simply.

Prozen nodded and looked though the file that Raven had handed to him. "What's this scratched out part?"

"It's hard writing in the dark, you know." Raven replied sarcastically, having scratched the sentence out well enough from preventing Prozen from ever figuring out what they had said.

Prozen just nodded slightly, though something did seem a bit...off... He'd keep an eye on these reports though. "Very well, you two are dismissed." He replied.

Raven nodded and got up. "Come on, 'Neuzu..." he said, opening the door and walking into the hallway, waiting for the blond pilot to follow. Vega followed after him, not liking that smirk that was on the Regent's face as he left the room. He dreaded what the Regent would have him do when he met with him next.

Raven looked over at Vega. "Well... I guess we just go back to our quarters' now..." he sighed. Vega nodded and followed after him. He was just glad that Prozen didn't ask him to stay behind this time. Raven opened the door to their quarters' and let them in. He shut the door before lying down on his cot with a loud sigh. Vega sat down at the desk again, not wanting to just lie on his bed for the rest of the day. He didn't get on his laptop again, knowing that Raven would once again question him.

Raven opened up his Zoidian book once again, beginning to read. Shadow looked between both of them, before curling back up. Raven hadn't bothered turning on the overhead light; the light filtering through the curtains was enough. Vega left Raven along for the most part, since his only possession was his laptop. He blinked every now and then, shifting his eyes as he looked around the room for something to either read or do.

Raven was still reading his book, but glanced up at Vega when he saw he was just glancing around. "What're you do- Vega! What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked suddenly, seeing them almost light up after he blinked in the darkened room. Vega was slightly startled when Raven suddenly said that and as a result quickly looked to him after he had blinked again. He didn't even comprehend what he had asked him.

Raven immediately spotted the almost glittering lights in the blond pilot's eyes when he looked at him and blinked. "Vega! It did it again! What on Zi are in your eyes?"

Vega blinked in surprise again, causing the lights to go off again. "...what...?" He finally asked.

Raven sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, "Your eyes! They keep lighting up!"

It took a moment for Vega's mind to catch up to what Raven was saying. "...o-oh... ...uhm...well... ...remember that the Regent said that they were...'special'...?"

Raven nodded, still looking at Vega's eyes. "... even if they are 'special'... human eyes can't make their own light, Vega..."

Vega shrugged slightly, not wanting to go into too much detail. "...I...don't know what to tell you..." He replied.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "... I think you do know, Vega, but aren't telling me for some reason..." Vega remained quiet, not answering Raven. He couldn't tell the dark pilot just yet. He knew that somehow Prozen would find out and that would be bad for the both of them. Raven sighed loudly. "I get it. It's one of those things that you 'can't talk about'." he sighed loudly.

Vega looked down. "...sorry..." He said quietly. He didn't like lying to Raven, but he had no other choice if he wanted to protect them for a good while.

"...it's alright... I guess..." Raven answered, getting back up and walking to his closet. He opened the box he hid in there, looking through some of the papers. Eventually he pulled out one of the Zoidian journals, reading it as he closed the closet and sat back down. Vega left him along again, knowing better than to disturb him for a while. They remained quiet for a good half an hour before their door opened without warning and the Regent walked in and stood in the doorway.

Raven didn't react at first, too busy reading the aged Zoidian paper. "... Shadow, don't go too far..." he said, thinking it was just Shadow leaving the room.

Vega, on the other hand, became very pale. "So... We're with-holding evidence are we Raven?" Came the smooth, obviously smug, voice of the Regent.

Raven immediately froze and tensed. He lowered the paper, looking at the Regent in surprise and a bit of fear. "R-Regent Prozen! What're y-you doing here?"

The Regent smirked cruelly. "I was going to offer the two of you another mission, apart from what's on the list. But, now I think a few days in the dungeon would be good for the both of you."

Raven narrowed his eyes. "Vega had nothing to do with it! Besides, it's just a personal journal! It doesn't have any relevance to what you asked us to retrieve, Prozen!" he argued.

Prozen chuckled before speaking again, "'Vega' is as responsible as you are since he failed to report it to me. And regardless of what it is, I asked you to bring me back everything that you found."

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "Leave Vega out of it," he growled again.

The Regent smirked, "And just why are you so intent that I leave...'Vega' out of it?"

Raven blinked. Honestly he wasn't exactly sure himself. He shook his head slightly, "Because it's not his fault!"

The Regent's smirk never left his face. "When I told you that he was your next assignment that means that he's directly tied to what you do. And now that you'll be spending a few days down in the dungeon, he will as well, unless...you want me to...'take care of him' while you're gone."

"No!" Raven shouted, getting to his feet, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the Regent. If he hadn't have stopped himself, he likely would have swung at Prozen.

The Regent's smirk widened a fraction. "Well then, since you're so sure, he'll be staying in a cell near yours," Prozen said, as he made sure to secure both Raven and Vega.

Raven growled when one of Prozen's guards grabbed him. "Let me go, damnit!" he snarled, trying to pull free. Even though he was a good deal stronger than the soldier, he hadn't been expecting Prozen to come so he had been caught off-guard. The guard, however, didn't let go and had to forcefully drag Raven out of his room. Vega was more compliable, since he didn't want their punishment to get any worse.

Raven wasn't about to go without a fight. He still tried pulling free, digging his heels into the floor to try and stop the guard. He did _**not**_ want to spend any time in the dungeon and have Eve knows what done to him and his blond 'partner'. That didn't work either as the guard stuck a hidden sedative into Raven's arm to make him more manageable. Now that the Dark Pilot wasn't struggling any more, they made it down to the dungeons a lot easier.

The sedative took effect quickly, making the guard have to basically half-drag Raven to the dungeons. He cursed Prozen in his mind, since he always seemed to get the upper hand. He couldn't protest anymore, and he knew he was basically stuck. The guard and Prozen took Raven and Vega down to the dungeons without too many people noticing. They brought the two down to the dungeon and put them each in separate cells across from each other.

Raven glared at Prozen as he was put into the cell, silently telling him he'd pay for this. "...damn you... 'Zen..." he slurred slightly.

Prozen just chuckled smugly at Raven. "I'll take that threat more to heart when you're coherent."

Raven growled weakly at the Regent, narrowing his eyes further. He wished the damn sedative wasn't affecting him; otherwise he'd smack that smug grin right off Prozen's face. Prozen left after that. The guard that had brought Raven down also left, going back to the room that held all of the cameras that watched over the jail and dungeon entrances. Vega was sitting still in his own cell, not knowing just what Prozen had planned. Raven tried to get up, but due to the sedative he couldn't stand for more than a few seconds before sliding back to the ground. He hated feeling vulnerable like this.

Vega looked over to him, feeling useless that he couldn't do anything to help. In a way he felt that this was somehow his fault, but he knew that it wasn't. It wasn't like he knew that Prozen was going to suddenly appear out of no where... Raven closed his eyes and leaned back against the rough, hard stone wall, trying to get a little of his strength back, having the sinking feeling that he'd need it. He didn't like this one bit, and he could almost tell something bad was going to happen.

The two were left alone for a good few hours and by that time the sedative had worn off of Raven. No one had come to check on them so...that had to be a good sign...right? Even though the sedative had worn off, Raven didn't move much. He knew that Prozen and his guards were watching them, so he kept quiet and didn't do anything to draw attention.

About an hour later did the door to the dungeons open and two sets of footsteps could be heard. It was the Regent and a man that Raven had never seen before. But if the look on Vega's face was anything to go by, then he wasn't someone to cross. Raven opened his eyes and looked at the two men, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to get in any more trouble than he already was in.

The Regent and the other man completely ignored Raven, instead going over to the cell that Vega was being kept in. The other man opened the cell door and stepped inside, dragging Vega to his feet and not letting go of him. Needless to say, the poor blond was panicking. He knew that this wouldn't end well for him... Raven immediately got to his feet, waling to the door of the cell. He watched what they were doing closely, pulling out a small skeleton key and hiding it from Prozen and the man in case things turned bad.

The Regent and the other person talked in hushed voices so only Vega could really hear them. But the panic that was in his eyes was enough to convince Raven that it wasn't anything good. The one that had a hold of Vega started to pull him roughly toward the cell door, where the Regent was already waiting so then they could leave the dungeons and go who knows where.

Raven narrowed his eyes. "Leave him alone!" he snarled, not wanting him to get punished for his mistake and not him. The Regent just smirked, not bothering to answer Raven as they lead Vega out of the dungeon. Vega knew where he was going, but he knew better than to say anything to make things worse for him.

Raven growled. "Damnit Prozen, let him go!" he shouted a bit more fiercely, sorely tempted to open the door and go after them. But he knew that would just make everything worse. Prozen never heard Raven as the door slammed shut. He had a choice to make. Either stay and lessen his own 'punishment' or go after Prozen and Vega. Raven couldn't stand just staying in the cell, and unlocked the door using his skeleton key. He flung the door open and took off down the hall, hoping to catch them before anything too bad happened.

The three were much father ahead of Raven than he thought that they would be. He had just caught the trail of their foot steps as they rounded the corner and entered a part of the palace that Raven hadn't been in before. Raven stopped, hesitating a bit. He had a bad feeling, knowing something was very wrong. He shook his head slightly before following them, not wanting to loose their trail. As Raven rounded the corner that he had heard the three turn down the door at the end of the hall clicked shut. Whatever was behind there, it couldn't be good... Raven once again hesitated, walking up to the door. He stopped, a part of him not wanting to open it up and see what was on the other side.

Raven could hear some murmured talking from beyond the door. It sounded like it belonged to the Regent and that other man. There was a scuffing sound as if something was being slid across the floor. Raven couldn't take it anymore and flung the door open. He didn't look up immediately, a bit afraid of what he'd find.

Near the back of the room where the three standing, there was a partly opened door behind them that Raven _knew_ wasn't supposed to be there. Prozen was looking at him icily while the other person still had a tight grip on Vega. He was looking rather smug with the situation, while the blond that he had a hold of looked downright petrified.

Raven blinked. He was more than a little worried about being spotted. "L-let him go!" he defended, not wanting them to hurt Vega.

The man that had a hold of Vega laughed at his 'demand'. "Prozen told me you were slow to pick up on things, but I never thought that you would be _this_ slow!"

Raven narrowed his eyes. "Just let him go!" he snapped, taking a few steps into the room, looking for any of Prozen's guards.

"Big words from someone who doesn't even know what's going on!" The man taunted again, but never released Vega.

Raven narrowed his eyes. "Let. Him. Go." he growled out again, getting fed up quickly.

The man smirked. "And just why should I? You should be thanking me kid."

Raven blinked. "Why the Helkat would I _thank_ you?"

"Oh? You don't know? Well...this makes everything all the more fun…for me that is." The man's smirk widened. "Raven, meet V-007, otherwise known to you as 'Vega'." The man said, pushing Vega forward slightly. The blond was deathly pale, obviously not wanting this to happen. Raven blinked, staring at Vega, all the color draining from his face. He knew instantly what that meant, seeing at V-003 was the 'girl' they had seen a few days earlier. He took a step back in reflex, unsure of how to react.

"I see you understand now. It seems that you're to consider yourself lucky. V-007 has been deemed 'invalid' and is to be immediately dismantled." The lead scientist said pulling Vega back so then they could go back to the lab.

Raven narrowed his eyes at that. "Not if I can help it." he growled out, walking towards them.

That had the scientist laughing again. "Oh this is rich! You really have no clue just _**what**_ V-007 was supposed to be doing!"

Raven narrowed his eyes further, walking up to them. "I don't care what he was doing. But this is no reason to 'dismantle' him." he said dangerously.

"Oh, you'll be singing a different tune once you know." The scientist sneered, still not letting go of Vega. Before Raven could try to take him back the man pushed Vega into the space of the partly opened door and the blond stumbled back before disappearing, "Happy hunting if you want him back so much." Raven glared at them both, before he went in after him. Even if Vega was like the android they saw in the research lab, he wasn't going to just abandon him to die.

"So Lord Prozen... Just what do you plan to do if they survive the incinerator?" The scientist asked. Prozen remained silent for a moment before answering. "Make sure that there's a firing squad at the exit, just in case." The Regent replied before turning and walking away. The scientist chuckled before following after him, looks like he'd have to start on his next 'project'.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I know a couple of you had figured it out already, but yes. Vega is part of these mysterious 'V' projects. And as the title suggests, there's more truths that have yet to come to light. Just what those are? You'll just have to wait and find out! Please Review! They make my day! :)


	8. The Truth Part Two

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Vega and Dia belong to me! Please do not use them without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ The Gorgon DiFang and the M.O.S.A experiment concepts belong to ShadowRebirth37! Please do not use them without her permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Well….the last chapter wasn't so good for Raven and Vega. Not only was one of Vega's secrets revealed but he was thrown into the Zoid incinerator too! D: And Raven went in after him for some reason! Just what other secrets does Vega hold? You'll just have to read to find out!

Thanks to those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

**§ The Truth: Part Two §**

Raven could barely see, and didn't have a clue as to where Vega was. "Vega? Vega, answer me!" he called out, hoping he got an answer. After a minute of silence did Raven get a reply, though it was in the form of a cough. Vega had been shoved down a secret passage way to the incinerator and thus had landed hard and wrong on one of his legs. He opened his eyes slightly and looked around, thinking that he had heard his name.

Raven immediately turned towards the sound. "Vega, is that you? Are you alright?" he called again, getting extremely worried, now that he recognized the place as an incinerator. That didn't bode well for either of them.

"...been b-better..." The blond replied quietly as he tried to sit up. He gasped in pain once he realized that one of his arms seemed to be 'broken' too.

Raven eventually made his way over to him. The lights Vega's eyes gave off when he blinked gave him away. He crouched down next to him, hearing him gasp. "Are you gonna be able to walk?" he asked, knowing they'd have to get out of here. And fast.

"...I'll manage..." The blond replied as he struggled to stand up. Even if his leg was 'broken' he'd still be able to walk on it... After all...that's how he was designed...

Raven could tell he was badly hurt. "Here... let me help..." he said quietly, putting Vega's good arm over his shoulder so he'd be able to support him. He'd gotten them into this mess, and he was determined to get them both out.

"...th-thanks..." Vega said as he used Raven to steady himself. For now, he'd let Raven help him as they looked for a way out.

Raven led the way, making sure not to push Vega too hard. It was dark, and they stumbled nearly blindly until they came across a door of some sort. Raven stopped, knowing better than to open it; something just didn't seem right about this. Vega listened hard, knowing that there was something wrong. "...find another way... ...there's a firing squad out there waiting for us..." He said quietly. The heat was starting to pick up. If they wanted to escape then they better do it soon.

Raven nodded slightly, backing away from the door. The heat was starting to affect him, making it a bit hard to breathe. He started off in the other direction, and eventually spotted something. "... I think I see a v-vent..." he said, coughing slightly from the heat and fumes given off by melting steel.

Vega nodded looking up to said vent. There was some scrap metal piled under it, which would give them some help at reaching it. "...can you get it open?"

"... n-not sure... I'll try..." Raven answered, letting go of Vega. He made sure he wouldn't fall, before climbing up the pile. He tested the cover of the vent, and using his knife he managed to unscrew it and pry the cover off. "... alright... it's open..." he said, looking back at Vega. "... h-hurry... we need to get out of here..."

Vega nodded as he limped over to where Raven was. He grimaced when he felt his broken bones rubbing against each other the wrong way. However, he wasn't altogether 'broken'. Just some parts... The temperature was rising, and Raven found it nearly impossible to breathe. "C-c'mon..." he said weakly, helping Vega get into the vent first.

Vega managed alright, beginning to crawl through the vent since it was too narrow for him to turn around in to help Raven. He knew that the dark pilot wouldn't have too much trouble getting in himself. Raven waited for Vega to get far enough into the vent before he climbed in. He was coughing badly, the extremely hot air making him feel like his lungs were burning. He hadn't experienced anything like this since his first Geno Saurer had burst into flames due to Van's Blade Liger.

By now, Vega was coughing too, though he was trying not to. His left leg and right arm may be the only things that were 'broken', but his whole body was sore. And as thus, it hurt to cough like that. He could feel the heat rising as the incinerator started up. Raven was having a very difficult time breathing, close to passing out. "... V-Ve... V-Vega... h-hurry..."

"...tr-trying..." The blond replied quietly as he tried to force himself to go faster.

Raven nodded slightly, even though Vega couldn't see him. He was still trying to accept everything he'd just been told, and that Prozen had betrayed and tried to have him killed. He _was_ his best pilot, so he hadn't expected him to suddenly want to 'do away' with him. Eventually, after what felt like hours going through the vent system, when it was just half an hour, did they finally come to another vent that led to a deserted corridor. Vega didn't know where exactly this hallway was, but Raven knew it. This was where Major Schubaltz' quarters were located. Raven breathed a sigh of relief, before coughing slightly. Even though they were away from most of the stifling heat, it was still hot and a bit difficult to breathe.

Vega reached the vent exit and tried to jiggle it free. When it didn't give he shifted himself smoothly until his feet were resting on the vent. He gave a hard kick with his good leg, managing to bend the vent this time. He did this three more times before the vent cover gave and he and Raven were able to slip out. Raven basically collapsed against the wall once they were both out, breathing a bit heavily. His uniform was covered in grey soot and ash, and his burned hand was radiating pain from the heat and use. He just wanted to sleep, but he knew Prozen would catch them if he dozed off. Vega was leaning against the wall too, his body in a lot of pain. He was trying to catch his breath and figure out just where they were.

Raven eventually closed his amethystine eyes, completely exhausted. He knew they needed to get away from the palace, and fast, before Prozen discovered they hadn't died. As if responding to those thoughts, a door opened further down the hallway and there was the unmistakable click of combat boots on the polished floors. Though, by Eve's light it wasn't Prozen or one of his guards... Vega tensed when he heard the door open and someone coming toward them. He froze up slightly, not wanting to draw any more attention to them and never get out of the palace.

Raven opened his eyes slightly, looking up at whoever had entered the hallway. He sighed in relief when he recognized the person. "... M-Major..." he managed to speak, if only just. Major Schubaltz was frozen in his tracks, seeing both Raven and Vega exhausted and injured. "What happened to you two?"

Vega looked over to the blonde Major, his eyes half lidded and slightly dulled. "...th-the Regent...tried...k-killed us..." He replied quietly.

Karl blinked, looking at the both of them in shock. "But why on Zi would he do that? He'll be removed from power for that!" he said.

"...it's...com'licated... ...will you h-help us...?" Vega asked quietly.

Karl nodded. "Of course." he replied, "But we need to get you two to the hanger and out of here quickly," he added. Raven nodded slightly and got to his feet, before turning to Vega. "C'mon... let's g-get outta h-here..." he said, offering his hand to him to help him up.

Vega took it and pressed himself off against the wall. "...you're...g-gonna help us get our th-things...right...?"

Karl nodded. "Of course I'll help; you two need to get out of here if you're going to make it." he said, before he turned and started leading them to their quarters, taking a shortcut that kept them hidden for the most part. Raven once again put Vega's good arm over his shoulders, helping him walk so he wouldn't lag behind due to his leg.

They, thankfully, didn't run into anyone on their way back to their quarters. The two teens were tired and hurt and knew that they needed to make it to their Zoids. "...Raven...sh-should send Shadow...m-make sure they don't...do anything to...Z-Zoids..."

Raven nodded, making sure Vega could stand on his own before letting go of him. He gave Shadow the box from the closet, before sending her off. "... she'll t-tell me if the Z-Zoids are there r'not..." he said, before grabbing his pack and Vega's laptop bag, knowing he wouldn't be able to carry it. Karl helped by putting anything loose into an extra duffle bag, since he knew they wouldn't be coming back. Chittering in fear, Setzen alighted on Vega's shoulder, whining loudly. Vega was able to bear Setzen's weight well, despite his injuries. He could walk on his own, even though his leg was broken and he made sure that Raven knew that so then he didn't have to carry his weight too. He was feeling a bit better, and as such would be able to walk on his own for now.

After a few minutes they had their few belongings packed. Raven was carrying his and Vega's packs, while Karl had the duffle bag. Raven pulled a pistol out of the nightstand drawer, checking to make sure it was loaded before shoving it in his pack. "Alright you two, we need to hurry." Karl said, starting out of the room, leading them towards the hanger. Vega nodded and followed after them, making sure to keep up with them. So far, they hadn't run into anyone, but Vega knew that that wouldn't last.

They reached the hanger a few minutes later, and thankfully their Zoids were still there. Karl turned and handed Raven the duffle bag. "I can't let Prozen see you with me. It'll expose you and cause a commotion. Good luck you two; keep in touch." Karl said his goodbyes before leaving, hoping to stall anyone trying to enter the, so far, deserted hanger. Raven and Vega made their way to their Zoids, Raven putting all their belongings in his Geno Saurer. Setzen glided into his cockpit, burying himself in the bags. Raven got into the pilot's seat and strapped himself in, still covered in ash and soot and slightly short-of-breath. He knew he wouldn't be able to pilot for long in this condition, but staying here meant certain death. And that wasn't an option.

Vega got into his own Zoid, the cockpit cover closing behind him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pilot in his condition, not with his broken arm. But, he did have a different way to pilot. He hated to use it, but he needed to. He painfully moved his right arm over to his left wrist and pulled out a cord that was hidden in the 'brand' and connected it to the Dark Spiner. His eyes started glowing as his Zoid activated, waiting for Raven to get ready as well. Raven piloted the Geno Saurer out of its stall, leading the way out of the hanger. He knew that once they were away from the palace they'd be safe.

However, before they were able to make it too far, the sirens went off at the base, signaling that they had escaped. A couple of platoons were dispatched, and thankfully, Karl's platoon wasn't among them. Raven growled slightly, activating the Geno's Battle System. He opened and audio-link to the Dark Spiner, knowing this would be bad. "Vega, get out of here. You can't pilot with a broken arm. I'll meet up with you later, alright?" he said, not wanting Vega to get himself killed after having dragged him out of the incinerator.

"I don't think so. I can fight right beside you," The blond replied, his battle system activating with but a thought. This was his 'secret weapon'. He was directly connected to his Zoid, and as such could pilot it.

Raven sighed quietly. "... alright... but if you die, I'll kill you..." he said, cutting the link. One of the gathering Imperial Zoids fired at them, and Raven immediately returned fire, disabling the Zoid. Vega fired off his own Double Barreled guns, disabling a few of the Imperial Zoids that were coming at them. For now, they were keeping them at bay, but it wouldn't last for long...

Raven fired off a few more shots before a pair of Rev Raptors ganged up on him. One got its jaws on the Geno Saurer's neck and the other bit into the Saurer's right leg and pulled, trying to unbalance it. Raven growled and tried to shake them off, the Geno roaring loudly when other Zoids tried to join in and subdue the large saurian Zoid. The Dark Spiner tried to help, but a pair of Zaber Fangs teamed up on him. He didn't use his Jammer Blade, not yet. But he would once he got these Zabers off of him. They were biting at his neck and leg joints as well, since they didn't know the Spiner's weakness like they did the Geno.

Raven was getting frustrated. The Rev Raptors weren't anywhere near a match for the Geno, but they were basically holding the saurian Zoid down, preventing him from attacking. Another Zoid from somewhere closer to the palace, fired off a shot which struck the cockpit armor. Raven yelped, the thick display glass cracking, but thankfully holding. Shadow snarled from within the Core, taking control momentarily. She made the Geno Saurer thrash violently, shaking off the Rev Raptors, before using the extendible claws to latch onto and shock two of the Zoids, throwing them into the other Rev Raptors, disabling them all.

Vega was faring better once he got the Spiner's mouth around one of the Zabers and used his Electron Fang. The other one let go and he used that opportunity to use his Tail Smash to render it disabled. They were both receiving more than enough damage from the other Zoids that were firing at them and the damage was starting to take its toll. Vega moved the Dark Spiner a little closer to the Geno Saurer before the Jamming Blade on its back rose up and he used the Jamming properties to disable all of the Zoids that were after them, but left Raven's Zoid unaffected.

Raven regained control of the Geno Saurer from Shadow, looking around to make sure all of the Zoids near him were disabled. Before he could make any moves to escape, more Zoids exited the hanger and started towards them. "Vega, get behind the Geno Saurer. I'm going to give us some cover..." he said, flicking a few buttons and switches in preparation. Vega nodded and did as Raven asked of him. He got behind the Geno Saurer slightly, waiting for Raven to give them the cover that they needed to escape.

Raven steadied the saurian Zoid, before engaging the foot locks. The Geno Saurer straightened its body, jaws gaping wide and tail vents opening. A ball of energy appearing in the Saurer's jaws, the Charged Particle Beam gaining strength. Vega blinked, never having really any 'memory' of the CPB being used. He knew what it was and what it did, but he had never seen it before.

Raven waited a few seconds for the energy to build, before firing the Beam. The light was blinding, and the noise deafening. Raven had aimed the Beam directly in front of the approaching Zoids, striking the ground yards from them, creating a wall of sand and fire, halting them in their tracks. The moment the beam ended, Raven disengaged the locks, wheeling the Saurer around before taking off away from the palace. Vega followed after Raven quickly, not wanting to be left behind. Just where they would go, however, was beyond him.

Raven led the way, heading off to the west, towards the Guylos Empire/Helic Republic boarder. He knew Prozen's men wouldn't pursue them into Republican territory, knowing with the war still fresh in the Republican's minds they'd be attacked on-sight. Vega didn't question where Raven was taking them, not wanting to waste any precious energy opening the com-link. He knew that any where was better than where they were at right now.

Raven led the way deeper into Republican territory until suddenly stopping. The Geno Saurer had exhausted all of its energy. The damaged leg proved too much, and the saurian Zoid collapsed. Vega stopped the Dark Spiner right next to the downed Zoid and opened the link. "...Are you...alright?" He asked quietly.

Raven didn't answer immediately, Vega receiving only static. The Geno Saurer was all but crippled, electricity arcing across the badly damaged legs and neck. Raven was still very much alive, but in a lot of pain. He'd bruised several ribs and had a bad gash on his side and upper left arm, and was currently trying to get free of his harness. The dark-haired pilot managed to get free and open the cockpit slightly, stumbling out slightly before nearly collapsing from exhaustion. Vega unhooked himself from his Zoid and unstrapped himself gingerly. The Zoid opened the cockpit cover for him and he gently got out of it, not wanting to make his leg worse.

Shadow unfused from the Geno Saurer's Core, landing heavily beside where Raven kneeling, having half-fallen from lack of energy. The black Organoid fell to the ground on her belly. Raven collapsed against her side a minute later, lacking any energy at all. Vega walked over to them and knelt down beside them. "...Here... ...I found this...in the Zoidian storage...area..." The blond said as he reached into his pocket to pull out the piece of Zoid Magnite.

Shadow rolled her eye up to look at Vega, looking at him a tad blankly. It took her a long minute to realize what he was holding, but when she did she reached over and plucked the mineral from his hand, swallowing it quickly. She lowered her head to the sand and sighed loudly, waiting for the Magnite to take effect and replenish her energy. Vega leaned down and patted Shadow gently with his good hand. "Looks like...we're all 'broken'..."

Shadow rumbled quietly in agreement, before closing her eyes and relaxing a bit. She was exhausted as well, and needed to regain her energy. Raven was only just barely conscious, having been bleeding relatively heavily for several hours. In addition to suffering from severe exhaustion, it weakened him drastically. He probably wouldn't have been able to fight off a butterfly in this state. Vega shook Raven's shoulder gently, making sure that he didn't pass out on him. In his condition he wouldn't be able to patch the dark pilot up.

Raven opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Vega blankly. "...wha...?" he tried to speak, but could only barely form the words.

Don't fall asleep on me... ...I won't...be able t'do much if you do... ...but I'll try to bandage you up..." The blond said quietly as he went to search for Raven's med kit.

Raven nodded weakly, trying to stay awake long enough for Vega to return. But that was getting increasingly difficult, due to the exhaustion, blood loss and stress. Vega returned a moment later, the med kit in his good arm. He knelt down to his level and fumbled slightly with the gauze. He gritted his teeth slightly as he had to use his bad arm to help wrap up Raven's injuries. Raven cringed when Vega did that, whining slightly and trying to shy away from him. He didn't like that, but he was far too weak to fight back or do anything of the sort.

"...s-sorry... ...but it's gotta be done..."

Raven nodded slightly, trying to sit still long enough for Vega to finish. It hurt, a _lot_, but he did his best not to show it. Vega finished wrapping up Raven's wounds after a few painful minutes for the both of them. He just had to make sure now that he got better enough for them to keep going.

Raven sighed in relief, glad that was over. "...thanks... 'Neu-..." he breathed, still having a hard time talking.

"...be quiet... ...you need...save your strength..."

Raven nodded slightly, leaning his head back against Shadow's side. He didn't like being 'stranded' in Republican territory, knowing that if he was caught he'd immediately be executed, or be taken prisoner. Or worse, found by Van.

Vega sat down beside Raven, needing his rest as well. Hopefully Raven got his strength back soon, since he was getting a bad feeling about being here. He also wanted to tell Raven everything that he couldn't before, wanting so much to get everything off of his chest. Raven dozed off a few minutes later, unable to stay awake any longer. He needed to get his strength back if he was going to recover, and if they were going to 'get away' before they were detected. Vega let him, knowing that he needed the rest. He needed it too, but for now, he didn't mind running off of his 'reserve' energy. Raven didn't move at all, having fallen into a deep sleep as his body struggled to heal and regain the lost energy. He didn't respond even as night fell, and as the hours ticked by. Eventually Vega fell 'asleep' as well, having run low on energy. So far, their luck seemed to be holding out as nothing chanced upon them during the night and early morning.

Raven eventually woke up once morning came, the light shining in his eyes. He opened his amethyst-grey eyes slightly, blinking tiredly a few times before he sat up. Shadow had draped her wing over the both of them at some point to keep them warm during the night. He pushed her wing off gently, looking over at Vega. He wasn't sure if he should wake him or not, and decided to let him rest. Vega shifted slightly when he felt Shadow's wing being moved and Raven waking up beside him, but he didn't wake up. He had his right arm resting comfortably, yet also painfully against his chest in a natural position. His left leg looked a little swollen, if that was even possible in A.I.s... But it wasn't looking any worse either...

Raven was worried by that, a lot. But then again, he knew next to nothing about A.I.s, so for all he knew it could be normal. He eventually forced himself to his feet, a little unsteady, but after a few seconds managed to walk to the fallen Geno Saurer and enter the cockpit, wanting to check the systems and their belongings. Vega heard him get up, but didn't bother waking up. He needed his rest if he wanted to heal and get better. So long as there was nothing that needed his immediate attention, the he was content to just sleep.

Raven sat down in the pilot's seat, closing the cockpit slightly to block out the glaring rays of the sun. He sighed loudly, seeing blood all over the place. Luckily he hadn't bled on their belongings. Setzen was still curled up on his rolled-up sleeping bag, napping soundly. Raven went to work checking the radar, making sure no Zoids were near them. He knew the Geno Saurer wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

After a while did Vega finally start to wake up. He felt like hell...and probably looked like it too... He opened his eyes slightly to look around. His eyes were still a little dulled, but that was to be expected. Raven didn't notice that Vega was awake, too busy running a diagnostic on the Geno Saurer. The results weren't good, but they weren't damning either. Those made the dark pilot sigh in relief. He then turned and pulled his pack over to him, opening it up. Everything seemed intact, which relieved him greatly. He took out the smaller bag with fruit in it, opening it to check them. None of them were damaged, which meant they had a little bit of food for at least the next three days.

Vega looked around for Raven, since he wasn't there beside him, which meant that he was feeling better. He knew better than to get up and go look for him, since it would only make his 'broken' leg worse. "...Raven...? ...You okay...?" He called out.

Raven immediately looked out the partly-open cockpit. He opened it fully, before jumping out. "M'fine 'Neuzu..." he answered, walking over and sitting down beside him, "What about you? You're the one hurt the worst..." he asked

Vega just looked to his injured arm and leg briefly before waving the dark pilot's concerns off a little. "I'll be alright... ...I...I was designed to...to heal injuries like these within three to four days... ...so long as I get rest... ...and...I can still walk and move them...but I would prefer not to...to speed up the healing process..." He replied quietly.

Raven nodded slightly. "…that's good... I don't think I'd be able to drag your sorry hide all over the place for much longer..." he teased half-heartedly, smirking slightly.

Vega nodded slightly. "...I'm sorry...for not telling you sooner..." He said softly, feeling that now was the time to apologize for his deceitfulness.

Raven sighed loudly. "...it wasn't your fault... Prozen would have 'gotten rid' of both of us earlier if you had told." he replied.

Vega nodded slightly. "...I'm still sorry... ...I lied to you...and you trusted me... ...Now look were we are..."

Raven sighed again. "...we would have ended up like this, anyway..." he answered, "... Prozen always gets rid of 'inferior' aspects once something better comes along..."

"...don't need to tell me that..." The blond muttered quietly.

"... sorry... I didn't mean it that way..." Raven said, realizing too late his poor choice of words.

Vega shook his head slightly. "Don't worry about it... ...I've...known for as long as I've been active."

Raven nodded slightly. "... I should've caught on sooner... Prozen's been acting oddly the last few months..."

Vega blinked. "...He...has...?" He questioned. He didn't know how Prozen had been acting before he was activated... ...He's only been awake for a few days after all...

Raven nodded. "Yeah... he sent me on more and more dangerous missions... like he was trying to get me killed... seems I was right about that..." he sighed.

"...oh... ...I'm sorry..." The blond replied, feeling bad.

Raven shook his head. "Don't worry about it..." he said, waving him off, "... do you need anything? You haven't eaten at all..."

Vega shook his head 'no'. "...even though I do need to eat...I don't need to do so all that often... ...I just like too..."

Raven opened the bag anyway, pulling out a pomegranate, a rare fruit in this part of the continent. "Well, would you at least eat something?" he asked, using his knife to cut the dark crimson fruit open, cutting it lengthwise until he had two halves.

"...kinda hard to say 'no' when you've already cut it in half..." Vega replied.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly, handing him half of the pomegranate. "Now, you only eat the red seeds. Okay?" he asked, not wanting him to eat the white rind.

Vega nodded. "Alright," he replied as he began eating. After all, he didn't want to worry the dark pilot.

"... and don't swallow the seeds either..." Raven added when Vega didn't spit out the hard bits at first. He started eating his half a moment later, still keeping an eye out for any Zoids nearby.

"...all this work...just to eat a fruit?" He asked sarcasm evident in his voice.

Raven rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it's really good," he retorted. True, they were hard to eat, and even he got frustrated with it at times, but he liked them enough to put up with it.

"...yeah, yeah..." The blond replied as he ate on his fruit. He knew that Raven had more questions for him, but, he would answer them to the best of his ability. Raven didn't say anything else, since he didn't talk as he ate. He finished a little over fifteen minutes later, setting the white rind down on the sand. Vega finished after a while, since he only hand one hand to really use to get at the edible, yet inedible seeds. He finished about twenty minutes later, also setting his rind down.

Raven glanced over when Vega finished. "You like it?" he asked, unsure if he had liked it or not, due to his complaining about it.

Vega nodded. "I liked it. But it probably would have been more enjoyable if I could use both hands and could actually eat the entire thing." He replied.

"... good point..." Raven muttered, "... are you still hungry? I have enough food to last us at least three days." he added, even though he wasn't sure if the Geno Saurer would be repaired by then.

Vega shook his head 'no'. "No. I'm good. I...don't need to really eat a lot... ...You've seen that from my meals at the base..."

Raven nodded slightly. "...true..." he mused somewhat, pulling the drawstrings of the bag closed to keep bugs, and Shadow, out. Vega waited for Raven to finish getting his things ready. He knew that they wouldn't be moving too far today, if at all. And he was just fine with that.

Raven caught his look. "... we're not going anywhere... for a while..." he sighed, "... the Geno Saurer can't get back up, let alone walk. Shadow needs time to recover before she can even attempt to repair the damage. So... until then... we're stuck..."

Vega nodded. "Figured that was the case, I'm just glad that I decided to keep that Zoid Magnite that I found at that Zoids storage place."

Raven nodded as well. "Yeah... otherwise we'd be stuck here a lot longer..." he added, before going back to the Geno's cockpit to set the bag inside to keep it out of the heat and sun. Vega agreed as he watched Raven take the bag back to keep the sun from getting to it. He didn't mind not moving for a while. Besides...he had the feeling that he needed to tell Raven everything before someone else found them. He needed to know...and the A.I. was sure he was just being polite and not asking about it so soon... That or...he was still coming to terms with finding out yesterday...

While Raven was in the cockpit, he retrieved the small Zoidian Book of Creation, bring it back out with him. The cockpit cover shut behind him as he walked back over, sitting down beside Vega and leaning back against Shadow. He opened the book back up, beginning to read to keep his mind off what had recently happened. Vega saw that and took it that Raven didn't want to talk about it. He kept quiet after that, just looking down at his hands as he either waited for Raven to speak to him again or he eventually fell back asleep...

Raven read for about half an hour before he glanced over at Vega. "... you alright...?" he asked, seeing his expression and almost avoidance of him. Vega nodded to his question. He wanted Raven to talk about what had happened or ask any question he had, but he didn't want to force him to talk. That wouldn't do either of them any good.

"...you don't look alright..." Raven replied, closing his book.

"I'm fine..." Vega said, not looking up from his hands.

Raven sighed loudly. "... no, you're not... so tell me what's wrong... please..."

"...I know that you have questions for me...but you haven't asked any..." he replied quietly.

Raven sighed again. "... I just wasn't sure if you wanted to talk about that or not..." he replied.

"I don't mind...really... ...I've been wanting to tell you ever since you became suspicious of me...but I couldn't... ...Now that Prozen has no control over me...I can tell you whatever you want to know...so long as I know the answer.

Raven nodded slightly. "... I never would have guessed you were an A.I., honestly... it never crossed my mind once..."

"...I'm the newest type of A.I that they've created... ...V-003 was the first of us to look 'human', but as you saw, her 'heart' wasn't nearly powerful enough to keep her functioning for more than three months... ...V-004 was 'aborted'...s/he was never activated and tested... ...I think that s/he had contracted a 'virus' and they destroyed him/her before getting too far... V-005 was the next to be created. He lasted for about six months before he was deemed 'invalid'...something about his too robotic-like thought process... And before you ask, no, they couldn't just give him a new way of thinking... That would have consisted of what you humans call a 'brain transplant' and the need for a more powerful computer chip... V-006 was the one before me... All that I have on her is that she's M.I.A. and that she was too strong willed to be used... ...She disappeared about two and a half years ago..."

Raven blinked, hearing all of that. "... I can't believe I didn't find out about this earlier..." he muttered, having been in the Imperial army and tied into the research department due to Shadow.

"...We...we were created in Prozen's personal lab in the palace, the exceptions being V-001, V-002 and Dia. The lab that you knew about was where they were taking all of the Zoid cores that you were gathering..."

Raven sighed loudly. "... I should have paid more damn attention..." he muttered to himself.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Raven... I'm...the first one that they've put in a public situation... ...the others were all put into controlled situations where they could be studied further..."

Raven nodded slightly. "... well... at least you won't have to go back to the palace ever again..."

"...we'll have to... ...Prozen will start working on V-008 soon..." Vega replied quietly.

Raven growled slightly. "... I know... but, we can't go against him alone. Even I can't fight off an army all by myself..."

"...I know... But for now, we need to get better and worry about that later... ...Now...I know that you have more to ask me..."

Raven sighed quietly. "... those 'brands'... what are they really..." he asked, that having been bothering him, "... and what's really going on with your eyes; why do they light up when you blink?"

"...I guess I'll start with the easy one... My eyes have microchips in them that allow me to 'see' and store data as I see it. But in order for them to work, the iris can't be too dark and it needs to be a bit transparent. That's why they're pink and why you can see lights go off whenever I blink... The microchips are going off and storing new data. They're also my natural eye color… Prozen didn't do anything to make them this color…" He explained, knowing that his 'brands' will be a little more difficult.

Raven nodded slightly, that making sense. "... and your 'brands'...?"

"...those...are a little harder to explain..." He sighed. He gingerly lifted the sleeve off of his left arm so then Raven could see the 'brand' much more easily. If Raven looked close enough he thought that he could see something similar to a cord that one would plug into a computer. A second later Vega confirmed that by gingerly taking hold of a hidden cord and pulled it out of his wrist. "This is what this 'brand' hides... I can connect to my Zoid through this and pilot just by thought alone. That's what I did yesterday so then I wouldn't have to use my arm. I can also plug this into my computer and receive data and 'checkups' that way." He explained.

Raven blinked, looking at the cord curiously. He nodded slightly, it making sense. "... alright... and, I assume that you're metal underneath, right?"

Vega frowned slightly. "No... ...I'm not made outta metal... Some of my structure is, I can't deny that, but I'm made outta flesh too..." He replied.

Raven blinked, looking at him oddly. "...how?" he asked, confused.

Vega closed his eyes before sighing. "...V.E.G.A... ...The project's name..." He replied after a minute.

"...what about it...?" Raven questioned, not understanding.

"...Vessel Experiment Genetically Altered."

Raven blinked, able to piece together what that meant. "... oh..." he replied quietly. He felt bad for his earlier comment, feeling like he had offended him.

"...don't...feel like you've offended me... ...at least you treat me like a person...instead of a machine like the rest of them did. And honestly...I'm not quite sure just what I am myself..."

Raven sighed quietly. "Prozen treats everyone like they're nothing more than a tool... I've had to deal with it for over eight years now..." he muttered somewhat, "... and don't worry about things like that. You're a person; nothing more, nothing less..."

"Thanks. But...it's kind of hard not to think about it... ...I mean... ...I have flesh, nerves, feelings, everything that you humans have... ...But...instead of a brain like what you have... ...I have a highly advanced computer program... ...but I'm able to think for myself and decide for myself...not just run though different scenarios in less than a second..."

Raven nodded slightly. "... as I said, you're still a person. You're not a machine or robot or whatever else Prozen used to demean you. And it doesn't matter if you aren't entirely or technically 'human'... you act, think and feel like one, so that's good enough in my books..." he replied.

"...Thanks... ...At least you don't mind... ...I fear what others would say if they found out... ...But...I believe that you have more questions for me...right?"

Raven nodded slightly. "... how old are you, Vega?" he asked, knowing he couldn't be as old as he seemed.

Vega blinked. "...Well...I was 'created' about a year and two months ago... ...As for how long I've been 'active'...eight days today..."

Raven blinked when he heard that. "So, technically you're only a little more than a year old...?" he said, more than a little surprised, "... but... I first met you eight days ago..."

"...something like that... ...But...I didn't have a body until six months ago... ...The other months they were working on my 'brain' and my 'heart'..." he replied.

Raven blinked. This was just getting odder and odder. "...you... have a 'heart' like the ones we saw at the old research lab... don't you?"

Vega nodded slightly. "...It's...much more advanced than the ones that we saw at the old research lab though... ...Even though it's a modified Zoid's core...they added heart tissue to it and in a sense formed something like a fusion between the core and a heart... ...So...it beats, just like yours does...but it has the core's power to keep me moving..." the A.I. tried to explain.

Raven nodded slightly, understanding him for the most part. But something still didn't seem quite right. The conversation they had had after returning to base had been bothering him ever since, so he figured now was as good a time as ever to ask. "... Vega... just what was your...'Mission' anyway...? What you said the other day... it's been bothering me..."

The blond paled slightly. "...you sure you want to know?" He asked.

Raven nodded slightly. "... I'm sure... I've been concerned ever since our talk... and there's no way I can trust you if I don't even know what you were doing..."

Vega sighed. "...My 'mission'...was to replace you...as the Imperial Army's best pilot... ...That's why Prozen saddled you with me in the first place...to learn everything that I could so then he could use it against you... ...however...he never told me what was to happen to you... ...but judging by how he reacted yesterday...I can fancy just what he was going to do..."

Raven looked at Vega for a long minute. "...you... you were supposed to... to 'replace' me...?"

Vega nodded slightly. "...I'll understand if you don't...want to develop any sort of friendship..." He replied quietly.

Raven lowered his gaze slightly. It wasn't Vega that upset him, but Prozen. He had seen Prozen as a 'father figure' for a significant length of time when he was younger, until Major Schubaltz took his place in his mind, so hearing that the Regent had been conspiring to 'do away with' and 'replace' him hurt him slightly. Was he really that bad of a person to cause Prozen to plot to kill and replace him?

"...sorry..." The blond said quietly when he saw Raven's expression.

Raven shook his head slightly. "... not your fault..." he muttered softly, not lifting his gaze.

"...but it feels like it... ...I was 'awake' for all but five minutes and told my 'mission'...and then led to where you were..."

"... it's not..." Raven repeated, "... it's all... Prozen's damn fault..."

Vega nodded slightly. "...I'm still sorry..." He said, not wanting to say much more to make Raven even angrier than he was.

Raven looked over again. "...for the third damn time... it's not your fault..." he sighed.

"...a-alright..." The blonde replied quietly, not wanting to be on the receiving end.

Raven sighed again. "... you're acting like I'm about to hurt you..."

"...if we hadn't had started some sort of friendship...wouldn't you have...?" He asked, knowing that Raven's temper got him into a lot of trouble and usually did something rash...

Raven shook his head no. "...no... You were forced into doing this... like I was forced into fighting this war... basically on my own..." Vega nodded slightly. He could that now Raven was done questioning him, for now. But at the moment they both needed to calm down and get their thoughts in order.

Raven was quiet for a long while, getting his jumbled thoughts in order the best he could. Something still caught in his mind, though. "... Vega... what did you mean the other day..." he asked, "... what did you mean that you couldn't tell me what was going on without being killed?"

"...oh...that... ...well...Prozen had set up several 'fail safes' with me...to make sure that I obeyed him... One of them was just getting rid of me like he had tried to do yesterday... ...Another one has to do with...my chip... ...I can't use it on myself...unless I want to become infected with a virus that'll destroy all of my inner workings... ...The last one...was this..." The blond said as he took something else out of his pocket for Raven to see, but didn't let him touch it. It looked like an ordinary pen to Raven, but he knew that there had to be something more to it.

Raven blinked, looking at pen in Vega's hand curiously. "...a pen...?" he asked, looking up at him oddly.

"...that's just 'its' disguise..." The blond said disdainfully as he flipped the top off of the pen to reveal a black button.

Raven blinked again, not having expecting that. "... but... what does it do...?" he questioned, even though he knew it was nothing good.

Vega capped it before answering. "...it's my detonator..." He replied quietly. "It will cause my 'heart' to stop functioning, shut my 'brain' down and wipe my memory completely blank...incase someone tries to reactivate me..."

Raven looked at it in horror. "...we have to make sure no one gets a hold of this..."

Vega nodded. "I'm just glad that I was able to lift it off of Prozen before I was thrown into the incinerator... ...Because as soon as he found out that we weren't dead, he would have used it..."

Raven nodded. "...should we destroy it...?"

Vega shook his head 'no' quickly. "He had it designed to detonate should that happen...even if it's an accident... The only sure way to make sure that it's never used is to find a way to disarm it...or put it somewhere where no one will ever find it again."

Raven sighed quietly. "Well... then make sure to keep it safe..."

Vega nodded. "Don't worry. I will. But...I still have one problem that needs to be resolved as soon as possible..."

Raven looked at him a bit oddly. "... and... what's that...?" he asked quietly.

"...could you bring me my laptop bag?" The blond requested. He figured that it would be better to show and explain, rather than explain alone.

Raven nodded and got up, walking over to the fallen Geno Saurer. He moved the bags around and found Vega's bag, exiting a few minutes later. He sat back down beside the A.I, leaning back against Shadow before handing him the bag.

"Thanks." The blond said as he took his bag from him and searched the pockets for his chip. He took it out and showed it to Raven. "This is my chip... ...It holds all of my memories on it permanently... Without it...I'm not really 'complete'... ...As the days go on and I don't install this, my 'mind' will eventually start erasing my old memories or data that it deems 'useless' or 'outdated'..."

Raven blinked, looking at the chip. "...Now... that's the chip that Prozen sabotaged, right?" he asked, wanting to get his facts straight.

Vega nodded. "...I would have gotten rid of the virus on it myself...but few things keep me from doing so..." He sighed.

Raven sighed as well. "... after things settle down a bit, we'll have to see if Thomas can get rid of that virus..."

Vega shook his head slightly. "While I don't doubt Thomas' ability, I do not think that he'll be able to get rid of it. ...Not without the anti-'virus' that Prozen keeps somewhere in his personal lab... and... There's another condition that must be met before the virus can be removed..."

"What is it?" Raven asked, unsure of what he meant.

"...the virus and the anti-'virus' have to be running at the same time... ...and the virus will only activate if I try to install it..." He replied quietly, hoping that Raven would put the rest of it together.

Raven's eyes widened slightly. "...that's too dangerous a risk to take..."

Vega shook his head 'no'. "But if I don't get this installed...my memories will start to fade... ...I won't be 'complete' until it's installed... ...basically...this chip is equivalent to your human souls...in a sense..." He tried to explain.

Raven sighed loudly. "... well... the only chance we have if for Thomas to make an anti-virus to counter it, or have him steal the antivirus Prozen has..."

"...I'm sure Karl would be the better bet... I don't know what Prozen called it, but I've been researching it to try and get a name... As soon as I know what it's called, Karl won't have any problem finding it in a slew of cases..."

Raven nodded. "As soon as you figure it out I'll contact him." he reassured, "... but I won't have him do anything until a couple days later; we need to let things calm down a bit." he added, "... how long do you have until your memories will start being erased?"

Vega thought for a minute. "...I believe the head scientist said that they would start being erased sometime near the end of next month..." He replied.

Raven nodded slightly. "That gives us some time to let things settle..."

"Yeah...but...even if we don't get it before that starts to happen, I have everything backed up on my laptop... ...The chip may be infected with a virus, but it only effects me...nothing else. So...putting it in the Dark Spiner to gather some data and then 'logging' it away is alright, the same with me hooking myself up to my own computer... ...that's what I've been doing every night... Preparing for when this happens..."

Raven nodded slightly. "... well, at least we have time. Eventually we'll get a hold of that antivirus." he assured, "... but first, we need to get healed up and get out of Republican territory..." he sighed.

Vega nodded as he put the chip back into a safe place in his bag's pocket, where he also held Dia's chip as well. "...But it doesn't look like we'll be moving soon... Since the Geno Saurer is still downed..."

Raven sighed loudly. "I know... we're sitting ducks out here..." he muttered, "... and if they capture me I'm supposed to be 'executed on sight'..."

"W-What! Why would they do that?" The blond asked, slightly horrified and worried for Raven's safety.

"... I thought you knew all about me already..." Raven said quietly, not looking up at Vega.

Vega shook his head slightly. "I know a lot about you... ...like...your Zoids piloting skills, battle strategies, temper meant, personality, and etcetera. ...Not...what...kinda troubles you had with the Republicans..."

Raven sighed softly. "... I wasn't kidding when I said I was fighting the war nearly on my own..." he answered, "... in the Republican's eyes I'm worse than Prozen... and honestly I don't blame them for thinking that..."

"...sorry... ...would they even try that when it's obvious that we're heading _into_ Republican territory coming _from_ Imperial territory?" He asked, knowing that if they were caught now, then he wouldn't be able to really do anything. He would think from the way their Zoids look, how 'broken' the two of them _and_ Shadow are they would know that something's going on.

"...they'd think I was going to take out another base..." Raven sighed quietly, "not that I was trying to escape..."

"...well...I'll try to keep them from getting at you... ...Even if I have to hold them off in the Dark Spiner on my own until you can get away... They don't know about me yet..."

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "No, you're _not_ doing that. Do you have any idea what'll happen to you if they catch you? The moment they figure out what you are, they'll probably take you apart to figure out how you work..."

Vega smirked slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "I never said that I was going to let myself be caught."

Raven rolled his eyes. "Well, I know you won't _let_ yourself be caught, but I'm not sure if your Zoid'll hold out long." he corrected a tad teasingly.

"...It can hold out long enough for me to use the Jamming Blade on it," the A.I. retorted.

Raven thought for a minute. "... good point..." he muttered, "... there's still the little detail that my Geno Saurer can't get away, even if you do distract them." he pointed out.

"...Minor details..." The blond waved off teasingly.

Raven rolled his eyes again. "I wouldn't call it 'minor'... since it kinda defeats the whole purpose of you distracting them to let me escape." he replied jokingly.

Vega sighed slightly. "You take all the fun outta the thrill of being caught."

Raven scoffed sarcastically. "Yeah...'thrill'..." he muttered sarcastically, "... that was so funny I forgot to laugh..."

Vega chuckled at him. "Well, at least you're starting to feel a little better." He teased slightly, what either failed to noticed was the dust cloud that was coming closer to where they were.

Raven nodded slightly. "... if you consider not feeling like I'm going to sleep for the next three days and not feeling sick from blood loss 'better'... then yes..." he replied smugly, smirking slightly.

Vega laughed at him. "Good. Then all we need now is to get your Zoid functional again."

Raven rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know... don't have to remind me..." he muttered, "... Shadow should be back to full strength in a few days' time, so she can 'heal' it then."

Vega nodded slightly before his hearing picked up on something coming toward them. He looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw the cloud of dust coming toward them. Raven saw Vega suddenly look in another direction. "...something wrong?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"...someone's coming this way..." he said, watching the horizon.

Raven immediately followed his gaze, paling when he saw the dust cloud. "... that's... not good..."

"...no...no it's not... ...But...it's not like you can move... But let's get up anyways...that way we don't seem totally 'broken'."

Raven looked over at him. "No... That'll make your leg worse. Just stay near Shadow... she'll protect you..." he said, getting up and grabbing their bags, heading to the Geno Saurer's cockpit before Vega could argue. He made sure their things were safely inside the cockpit before closing it, standing near Shadow. Vega growled slightly as he stood up anyways. He wasn't going to just stay sitting and look totally weak and helpless.

Raven sighed loudly. "Vega, damnit, listen to me! If you worsen your leg you won't be helping things! Sit down," he commanded, not wanting the blond pilot to hurt himself further.

"No. It's not like I'll be moving and walking around." Vega argued. It wasn't like he'd be deliberately moving around.

Raven sighed in frustration. "Fine, do what you want. Just don't get caught or killed or I just might have to hurt you."

Vega rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, yeah... Focus on scaring them away, not me."

Raven rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, before he turned his gaze to the approaching Zoids. The dust and sand made it nearly impossible to determine just what kind of Zoids they were, but judging how boldly they were approaching, even after surely seeing their Zoids, didn't bode well for the pair.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Poor Raven…finally found out just what Vega's mission was… To replace him… :( And we finally learn just what these V-projects are really called. Well…at least Raven doesn't seem to be mad at Vega for it… Will that last though? And just who or what is approaching them? You'll have to wait until next time to find out! Please Review! They make my day and they make me update faster too! See? Just about a weekly updating system going on! :)


	9. Military Secrets

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Vega and Dia belong to me! Please do not use them without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3: **__The Gorgon DiFang and the MOSA experiments belong to ShadowRebirth37! Please do not use them without her permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I got a new game earlier this week and it's really addicting! D: It's Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies for the DS. It's a really great game if you're looking for a challenging RPG or you're just a die hard Dragon Quest fan. ANYways, our poor guys just can't seem to catch a break, now can they? Just what's gonna happen? You'll have to wait to find out!

Thanks to those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

**§ Military Secrets §**

Vega tried to use his sight and 'recognition' of the approaching Zoids to help determine what they were. "...One's definitely a Gustav..." He said.

That _really_ didn't sit well with Raven. "... then they probably know who we are and that we can't get away; they're probably going to take our Zoids away for 'study'..."

"...Not if I can help it," The A.I. growled slightly, starting to walk toward his Dark Spiner before stopping himself. He took a closer look at the approaching Zoids before setting eyes on a peculiar Zoid. "...A Lightning Saix? ...Doesn't the Republican Army only have one of those?"

Raven paled and looked over at Vega. "... a-are you sure it's a Saix?" he asked, clearly on the verge of panic.

Vega nodded. "Yeah...I'm sure... The Zoid's profile matches my database... ...Doesn't that Irvine guy pilot it?" He asked again.

Raven nodded slightly. "Yeah, he does," he answered seriously, "... we aren't going to get outta this one..." he added quietly, knowing Irvine rarely strayed from 'their' little group.

Vega took a second to run though his 'database' to remember that Irvine was part of the group that consisted of Van Flyheight, Moonbay and the Ancient Zoidian, Fiona, as well as the silver Organoid Zeke. "...We'll get out of this...somehow..."

"... I doubt it..." Raven said quietly, "... no one wants to see me dead more than Flyheight..."

"...I don't think Flyheight wants to see you dead Raven... You two have been at odds before, but he's never really attempted to kill you..."

Raven looked over at him. "Yeah, he has. He nearly killed me a few years ago by jamming his Liger's blade down my Geno's throat as it fired, making it catch fire and explode. I must have been in a coma for at least four months, and without memory for the next four years," he answered a bit harshly, it being a sensitive topic, "... I still can't use my right hand as well as I used too..."

"...sorry..." Vega said.

Raven sighed. "... It's not like it's your fault..." he replied, watching as the Zoids stopped a little ways from their 'camp'.

Vega nodded slightly. "...Well...so far they haven't done anything..."

Raven shook his head. "...that won't last long. I bet you Van will come storming in here demanding a rematch for the last time I kicked his sorry ass in a Zoids battle..."

"...I think it's more the fact that they've never seen my Zoid before..." The blond mused as Van's group shifted nervously in front of them, but didn't do anything just yet.

Raven nodded. "I know... but that won't keep Van away for more than five seconds... he's got the attention span of a butterfly and will probably forget about ten seconds after seeing it." he joked darkly, smirking slightly.

Vega chuckled slightly and not a few seconds later did the cockpits of the Blade Liger, Saix, and the Gustav opened and three people and one Organoid approached them. Raven immediately grew tense, but stopped himself from reaching for a weapon. He knew that would only make things worlds worse. Vega tensed slightly as well, but didn't do anything more than that. They waited for them to make the first move, since Vega really couldn't and Raven knew better than to in his condition.

Raven glared at Van for a long moment. "... what do you want, Flyheight?" he asked, trying not to sound 'too' aggressive.

Van glared right back. "What the hell are _**you**_ doing here Raven?"

"That's none of your business, Flyheight." Raven growled back, keeping himself from using his normally fierce tone. He shifted slightly, trying to keep them from seeing the dried blood on his uniform from his wrapped wounds.

"Of course it's my business. You're on Republican territory so soon after the war has ended. You're here with the Geno Saurer and this other Zoid and pilot."

Raven rolled his eyes. "Really? You think I'm a 'threat'? My damn Zoid can't even move!" he snapped back.

"So? That other Zoid is still able to move and do who knows what!" The spiky haired pilot retorted.

Raven rolled his eyes again. "Even you know I don't stray this deep into Republican territory, idiot..." he muttered. Vega just watched them bicker; more than content to keep his mouth shut and not bring attention to himself. However, he would step in if things looked like they were going to get bad.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly at the Republican pilot. "If I was here to cause trouble, Van, don't you think you would have heard? My Zoid didn't get that damage from a sandstorm, you know. And have you heard any Republican soldiers report engaging me? No, because I haven't fought anyone."

Van narrowed his eyes as well before changing the subject. "And what about him? Last I remember you didn't have a partner besides Shadow."

Raven glanced over at Vega, before back to Van. "Prozen's orders," he answered simply.

"Not good enough. You're way out here, Zoids are a totally mess, and you're still following 'orders'?"

"Yeah, my 'last' orders." Raven snapped back.

"What do you mean your 'last' orders?"

"Prozen decided to 'do away' with me and my partner. Our Zoids are damaged from only just escaping the other troops at the Imperial palace." Raven answered.

"Why would he do something like that? You're the Imperial's best pilot, so I don't see him wanting to get rid of you."

"I'm still not sure why myself. But Vega and I only just escaped with our lives," Raven replied, still tense with Van so close. Moonbay, though normally quiet during these sorts of conflicts, had had enough. She walked up to Van and smacked the back of his head to get his attention when he started shouting at Raven again.

"Van, keep it down, will you? We don't need you waking up the whole continent!"

"Ow! Moonbay! What'd you do that for?" The spiky haired pilot whined slightly.

Moonbay rolled her eyes. "Quit yelling at Raven! Can't you tell that he's telling the truth? The damage to their Zoids came from Imperial units, not Republican ones!" she said, pointing to a prominent slash from Rev Raptor's blade across the Geno Saurer's chest.

Both Van and Irvine blinked. "Yer stickin' up for Raven Moonbay?" Irvine asked, more than a little shocked and angry that she would do so.

Moonbay turned to face Irvine. "Yeah, because you're all too hard-headed to see that he's telling the truth!" she answered.

"Even if he _is_ telling the truth, are you saying that we should just let him and his partner go?" Van asked, scowling slightly.

Moonbay sighed. "I don't know yet. But give him a chance. After all he hasn't done anything to hurt us so far." she pointed out.

"Not yet. Did you forget about what he did to your Gustav?" Van asked.

Moonbay sighed again. "Of course I didn't forget!" she snapped, "But Raven isn't one for lying, and both he and his partner are hurt..." she added, pointing to the white gauze that showed through the tear in his uniform's side and the dried blood.

Van sighed. "Fine. Then what do you suggest we do with them?"

Moonbay thought for a moment. "...let me talk with Raven first, before we do anything." she answered.

"Wait what? Why do you want to talk with him? I don't think he'll talk to you Moonbay," Van said, a bit surprised.

Moonbay rolled her eyes. "I've known Raven since he was at least seven, Van. So don't worry about that," she answered matter-of-factly.

Van's jaw dropped slightly. "Y-You've known him since he was _seven_?"

Moonbay nodded. "Yeah, didn't I tell you guys that before?" she asked innocently.

Irvine frowned. "No. You didn't."

Moonbay blinked. "... oh... oops..." she said a bit sheepishly, "... but yeah, I've knew him and his family for a pretty long time."

"That would have been useful information before now." Irvine grumbled.

Moonbay rolled her eyes. "Well sorry," she said sarcastically, "You guys stay here. Stay **here**. I'll be back in a few minutes, alright? I want to know what happened to them, because something really isn't right."

"Moonbaaaay...we're not dogs... You don't need to treat us as such. Do you really think that we're gonna follow?" Van whined again.

Moonbay rolled her eyes again. "Well you're too nosy for your own good, Van." she retorted, "... now I'll be back in a minute..." she added, walking over towards Raven. The dark pilot had been watching and listening, and had relaxed a bit when he saw Moonbay remembered him and wasn't going to hurt him. At least someone was still on his side. Vega shifted slightly, trying to lesson the weight on his left leg. He had heard everything as well and was surprised to hear that Moonbay knew the Dark Pilot. But, he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. After all, he may have known a lot of things, but he knew next to nothing about the 'real world'.

Raven shushed Shadow when she growled slightly at Moonbay, having never let the Transporter near 'her' Raven before. The Dark Pilot looked up at Moonbay a moment later. "...it's been what? Nearly eight years?" he said quietly, not wanting to start off with the recent events.

Moonbay nodded. "It has, not counting the times we met during the war." She replied. "I guess I'll get straight to the point. What happened exactly?"

Raven nodded slightly, growing a bit downcast. "... Prozen decided to throw Vega and me into the dungeon because I had a Zoidian paper from a base that I 'failed to give him'. Then for some reason Prozen decided to try and 'get rid of us' by locking us in the incinerator..." he sighed quietly.

Moonbay blinked, not having expected that. "But...why? Why would he do something like that?"

Raven shook his head. "I'm not sure..." he answered, "... we only just managed to get out, and with help from Major Schubaltz got to our Zoids. But Prozen raised the alarm before we got far enough away and dispatched half of the Royal Guard after us... that's why our Zoids are so damaged. We only managed to get away after I frightened them off with a Charged Particle Beam..."

Moonbay sighed. "Well...I guess we'll find out soon enough just what Prozen's thinking..." She said mostly to herself. "So...who is this exactly?" He asked, indicating the quiet blond.

Raven glanced over at Vega. "...his name is Vega. He's a...'new recruit' Prozen assigned to me. Prozen tried to get rid of him... but I stopped that from happening..."

"And why was Prozen trying to get rid of him? Especially if he's a new recruit?" Moonbay asked, noticing how the blond held himself, which told her that he was hurt worse than Raven.

Raven shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure..." he replied, "... I just walked in after getting out of my cell and then Prozen shoved him into the incinerator..."

Moonbay blinked. "He did _what_?" She exclaimed, obviously not thinking that the Regent would do such a thing personally.

"...threw him into the Zoid part forge and incinerator. If I hadn't of walked in at that moment he might have died..." Raven sighed quietly.

"...is that where you two got your injuries from?" She asked.

Raven nodded slightly. "... in Vega's case, yeah... his right arm and left leg are broken from being thrown in, and I burned my hands a little... but I'm hurt worse from the Royal Guard attacking us in our Zoids..."

Moonbay blinked again. "H-His arm and leg are broken? Then...how is he still standing?" She asked, eyeing Vega critically.

"...they aren't bad breaks... and I gave some special Zoidian medicine to help it heal quickly..." Raven answered. It wasn't a total lie; oilfruit was used as medicine in Zoidian times and he had given him some before the 'incident'.

Moonbay nodded before eying the strange new Zoid. It 'looked' almost like the Geno Saurer, but there were some obvious things that were different. "...You wouldn't happen to be able to tell me what kind of Zoid this is can you? And did you two...uh...have to 'borrow' it?" She asked sheepishly.

Raven glanced over at the black Zoid. "... I think Vega called it a Dark Spiner... and no, we didn't 'borrow' it; it's his Zoid..."

Moonbay blinked in surprise. "It's _his_? But...you said that he was a new recruit... Why would Prozen give a new recruit a Zoid like this?"

"He's a good pilot... as good as me even... possibly better..." Raven answered.

"...R-Really...?" She asked, more than taken aback by that statement.

Raven nodded slightly. "...yeah..." he answered quietly. He glanced over at Vega, and sighed loudly when he saw him still standing. "Vega, sit down; you're going to mess your leg up if you keep standing..." he said, not wanting to make everything worse.

"I'll be fine Raven. It's not as bad as you think." He replied, not giving into Raven's 'orders'.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly, but in agitation and not anger. "Don't make me come over there, Vega," he 'warned'.

"And do what, exactly? If you push me back down then you'll end up making it worse," the blond replied, not backing down.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "Well if you stand like that for too long you could fall, and that would make things worse for sure."

Vega scowled before walking the twp feet to his Zoid's claw and leaned against it. "Better?" he asked.

"Better," Raven answered, before turning back to Moonbay, growing a bit downcast as he remembered. "... Van's going to make sure I'm taken back to be executed... isn't he...?" he asked softly, his gaze lowering to the sand.

Moonbay was quiet for a minute. "...I...don't think that Van wants to see you dead personally. The war is over, for now. And it's obvious that you two are not our enemies this time around."

Raven nodded slightly, but didn't lift his gaze. "... but the moment the rest of the Republican army finds out my Zoid is downed and I'm hurt... I won't last long..."

Moonbay sighed. "...maybe I can convince Van to convince Herman to make a deal or something..." She suggested.

Raven looked at Moonbay oddly. "... Moonbay... you know he wants me dead almost as much as Prozen does now..."

She sighed again. "That...may be true, but...you know the Imperial Army inside and out, as well as what Prozen might be up to. I don't think Herman would want to throw information like that away."

"...even if it means letting someone like me live, when I deserve to get executed ten times over?" Raven asked, "... I don't know if Herman would be willing to overlook my past, even for my knowledge of the Imperial Army..."

"I know you're not all evil Raven. And I'll _make_ Herman take that deal in exchange for safety." She replied, not liking how the once fierce pilot Raven was putting himself down. She knew that he didn't deserve death for things that he was ordered to do doing a war.

Raven nodded slightly, looking back up at her. "...but... I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to convince Van and Irvine... and honestly I can't blame them..."

Moonbay sighed before hitting Raven upside the head slightly. "I hope that knocks some sense into you. I'll make sure they understand the gravity of the situation."

Raven jumped slightly, rubbing his head where she had hit him. "...alright... I get it..." he sighed in 'defeat', knowing Moonbay was too stubborn to just drop it.

Moonbay smirked slightly. "Good. I'll go and convince those two hardheads to help me convince Herman. I would tell you 'Don't even think about running off', but with your Zoid the way it is, I don't see that as a foreseeable problem." She said as she turned around to go speak with Van and Irvine, who were both looking beyond shocked.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly, seeing that Moonbay was still as sarcastic as he remembered. He walked over and sat down next to Shadow, leaning against her side, watch as his 'fate' was decided. Van and Irvine were still staring at Moonbay in shock. "M-Moonbay! Did you really just do that?" Irvine asked, looking as if he'd seen Eve herself.

"Do what?" She asked, not seeing what the big deal was or just what they were staring at.

"Hit him, for Eve's sake! Are you tryin' to get us all killed? He coulda killed ya!" Irvine answered, looking over at the Dark Pilot sitting beside his sleeping Organoid.

Van nodded to Irvine's comment. "He could've killed you, Moonbay!"

Moonbay rolled her eyes. "Oh please Irvine. They're both hurt worse than they look and their Zoids are in no condition to even walk, let alone fight." She replied.

Irvine shook his head and almost growled in irritation. "This is _Raven_ we're talkin' about, Moonbay! He brought down a damn Redler with his bare hands! And he was even restrained! And you think he can't hurt anyone!"

Moonbay scowled at Irvine. "I never said that he couldn't hurt anyone. But right now, do you _really_ think he's capable of fighting?" She pointed out; if these two idiots didn't see the truth yet then she'd have to resort to using the guilt card...on Van...

Irvine rolled his eye. "Of course he's capable of fightin', Moonbay! I'm pretty damn sure he's killed dozens of people even without Shadow or a Zoid, so I don't know why on Zi you're _defending_ him! He's our _enemy_ for Eve's sake!"

"He's not our enemy any more Irvine. The war is over and he hasn't caused _any_ trouble for the Republicans. You two aren't using your brains. And I can defend whoever I want if I feel that it's justified." She retorted.

Irvine growled slightly in agitation. "I've heard enough of this!" he spat, turning and storming off to his Zoid. He didn't want to listen to Moonbay preaching about their 'enemy' all day. Van just watched Irvine go, having rarely seen him angry.

Moonbay glared holes in the back of his head as she watched him go. "You two are so thick-headed that you can't even see past your own convictions to see what's really in front of you. Do you really want to see him dead Van? Despite what he had been _ordered_ to do during a _war_?" She asked, rounding on the spiky haired pilot.

Van blinked, not having expected to be rounded on so suddenly and be the focus of Moonbay's anger. "... b-but... he killed hundreds of people... and Zoids..." he stuttered slightly.

"But do you think he would have done any of that willingly?" She asked, knowing the dark pilot better than these two bull headed boys.

Van hesitated but nodded slightly. He didn't know Raven other than in battles with him, and therefore didn't exactly 'know' him. Moonbay sighed. "Van, you really are thick-headed. You're the one who's all about giving people second chances. So why won't you give one to him?"

Van glanced over at Raven before looking back to Moonbay. "... because he's evil... he's probably got some ulterior motive..."

Moonbay hit Van upside the head as well. "Some ulterior motive? Do you call escaping from the Imperial Palace after being thrown into an incinerator an 'ulterior' motive?" She asked back, narrowing her eyes slightly. ...So Raven wasn't the one that was 'technically' thrown into the incinerator...but she knew him well enough to know that he went in after the blonde teen.

Van's eyes widened when he heard the last part of Moonbay's statement, completely forgetting he had been hit. "Wait _what_?"

"You heard me Van. Prozen tried to kill the both of them by throwing them into the incinerator. They managed to escape with Major Schubaltz' help and only just got away from the Imperial Army before their Zoids gave out."

Van just stared at her. "Why on Zi would Prozen do that? Raven's their best pilot!" he said, not believing her at first.

"Even he doesn't know why, but those wounds didn't come from him. And that blond has two broken limbs from the fall down. And, if Prozen's trying to 'get rid of' his best pilot, don't you think that there's a reason for it?" She asked, hoping that Van would put his mind to good use.

Van blinked, looking over at the two Imperial pilots. "... but something isn't right... Raven hates other people, so why is that blond pilot with him...?" he asked, hinting at the fact that he thought they were planning something.

"It was Prozen's 'last' order to Raven. I guess he's supposed to keep him safe or something. He wouldn't say... But the fact that he can take the kid's smart remarks says that they're probably friends..." She replied.

Van just stared at her for a long minute. "...'friends'? FRIENDS? Moonbay this is RAVEN! He can't make any friends!" he argued.

Moonbay glared at him. "And just where is this rule that says he can't make friends?"

"Because he's _evil_, Moonbay!" Van whined slightly, getting frustrated with the Transporter.

"No he's not Van! Just because he's done things that you, and even myself, don't approve of, that doesn't make him evil."

"Of course that makes him evil!" Van protested, "He tried to kill you, Moonbay! That says _something_ you know!"

Moonbay frowned. "So you're just going to condemn him to death for things he was ordered to do? Under Prozen's orders?" She asked, not believing just how thickheaded _both_ Van and Irvine were being.

Van looked away slightly, not liking the glare he was receiving. "...he deserves it..." he muttered to himself.

"Why? Because he was trained to be that way? Do you think Prozen went easy on a child that he thought had potential?" She asked, hoping that Van was wearing down. She could do this all night if she had to.

Van had to struggle to think of something to 'defend' himself with. "... t-that doesn't change the fact that he's killed hundreds and hundreds of innocent people and Zoids!" he shot back.

"Tell me something that we don't already know Van. Isn't the Guardian Force supposed to help those in need and keep the peace? Raven certainly hasn't done anything since the war ended and he looked like he's in need now." She pointed out.

Van glanced over at Raven again. "... yeah... in need of someone to torture..." he muttered to himself.

Moonbay smacked him upside the head for his comment. "Try to put yourself in his place right now. Prozen has just attempted to kill him, has sent the Imperial Army after him, after having worked for them for a little over eight years, and still have no where to go because the Republican Army wants to see him dead too." She replied.

Van whined when Moonbay hit him again, rubbing his head slightly. "...why should I care...? He sure didn't seem to care when he 'killed' my Shield Liger and all those innocent people..."

"You don't have to care. But you should at _least_ give him a second chance! I'm not asking you to _like_ him Van!"

Van looked over at the dark pilot again, and then to the unknown blond soldier beside him. "... but this doesn't seem right... and we don't know anything about that other pilot..."

"That's because he's a new recruit. Of course we don't know anything about him. But would you please give him a second chance Van? You know that it's the right thing to do. And I know that your guilt will get to you if you don't do so." She replied.

Van looked at her in annoyance. He was cursing her for knowing him so well. He eventually broke his gaze and glanced off. "...fine..." he muttered, "... but if I so much as suspect him as planning something I'm going to radio in backup, alright?"

"Alright. But you don't go calling for just anything. Like them whispering to each other. That doesn't mean that they're planning something. Got it?" She asked, making sure Van said 'yes'.

Van sighed but nodded slightly. "...fine..." he agreed reluctantly.

"Good. I'll let them know. ...You should probably tell Irvine while I'm doing that." She said, turning and going back to where Raven and Vega were before Van could protest.

Raven had been watching, and listening, as Moonbay tried to convince them to give him a chance. After hearing over and over how horrible he was and needed to be killed he couldn't help but grow downcast. He knew they were right, but hearing it screamed at him didn't make him feel better. Vega sighed quietly, having heard the same things that Raven had heard. He had moved to sit next to him while Moonbay was trying to convince the other two. "Don't let them get to you... ...If they...find out about me, they'll say the same things...even though I haven't done anything. They're just blind to what's really in front of them."

Raven nodded slightly. "... I know... but..." the Dark Pilot hesitated for a long minute, "... I really do... deserve what they say..."

Vega scowled. "Now you cut that out. You don't deserve what they said. ...Everyone makes mistakes...right...?"

"... yeah... but those weren't 'mistakes', Vega..." Raven answered.

"Is it a mistake to have been following Prozen's orders?" He asked.

"... I don't know..." Raven sighed quietly, having asked himself that many times.

"...You're making this very hard for my 'mind' to try and rationalize you know." The A.I. growled slightly. He had never been in this kind of situation before, so he had no clue what to do exactly.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "Well sorry..." he muttered sarcastically and perhaps a tad teasingly.

Vega smirked slightly. "Well, at least you're starting to feel a little better." He replied before Moonbay finally came back over to them.

Raven mock glared at him and went to punch his shoulder, but stopped when he remembered his arm was broken. He looked up at Moonbay when she walked over, a little worried. "...are they going to take me to base to be...'dealt with'...?" he asked quietly, dreading the answer.

Moonbay shook her head 'no'. "Nah, I got Van with the guilt card. So, for now, you two are safe. But if Van thinks you two are up to something, he's calling in backup. Though I don't know why, since neither of you can really do anything." She sighed.

Raven sighed as well, though it was more in relief. "…thank you Moonbay... you're a lifesaver..." he said. _'Quite literally...'_ he finished in his mind.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do for Silvia." She replied. "Alright you two, I'm gonna load the Geno Saurer onto the Gustav's trailer. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can haul your Zoid as well."

Raven nodded slightly, the mentioning of his deceased sister not improving his mood any, before looking over at Vega. "... your Dark Spiner can still walk, can't it?" he asked, knowing that the Gustav couldn't handle two Geno-type Zoids.

Vega nodded. "Yeah... It can still walk... ...hold off two melee Zoids that look like they're about to pounce on it...not so much..." The blond replied as he glanced over to where Van was 'trying' to tell an already irate Irvine what had happened.

Raven sighed loudly. "Well, that's what Shadow's for..." he replied, smirking a bit darkly and patting the black Organoid's shoulder.

"...but Shadow's hurt too... I don't want for her to exhaust herself."

"...can you not tell when I'm kidding?" Raven sighed loudly, shaking his head slightly, "... Van and Irvine won't try anything... they know Moonbay would hurt them. Badly."

"...it depends... ...I'm still learning remember?" The blond retorted back. "And...I figured as much... ...I don't want to cross her..." He said as he struggled to stand back up.

Raven watched him for a moment before quickly getting up and offering him his hand. "I told you to be careful with that leg, Vega," he sighed, "... now I'm gonna have to drag you to your Zoid..." he teased slightly.

Vega mock glared at him after having taken his hand to stand up. "You do, and I just might have to hurt you." He 'threatened'.

Raven rolled his eyes. "... I'm shaking..." he teased.

"Well you better be. 'Cuz as soon as I get better, you're gonna be in for it." The A.I. 'threatened' again.

Raven merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." he said sarcastically, "... now are you going to be able to walk to your Zoid? Or will you need help?"

Vega sighed. "Might as well take the help; you'll 'yell' at me for walking over there on my own."

Raven rolled his eyes. "Damn straight. Can't have you breaking your good leg." he teased slightly, putting Vega's unbroken arm over his shoulders so the A.I. could lean on him if need be.

Meanwhile, Van and Irvine were still fuming over being 'forced' into having Raven stick around. Van was sitting on his Blade Liger's paw, Irvine leaning against his Saix's leg. The spiky-haired pilot was stroking Zeke, but glanced up when he heard something in the direction Raven was in. Needless to say he was shocked to see Raven _helping_ the younger pilot. He was so shocked, in fact, that he went to jump up but fell right off the Liger's paw to the sand with a yelp.

Irvine hadn't been looking in the direction that Raven was in, not wanting to look his way. He turned to look at Van when he heard him fall off his Zoid and gave him an amused looked. "What's wrong Van? Ceaser knocked you off his paw again?" He snickered.

Van quickly got up; trying to salvage what was left of his dignity, before looking up at the older pilot. "L-look for yourself!" he almost yelped, pointing towards Raven and the blonde pilot.

Irvine scowled; not wanting to up sighed and looked any ways. He blinked not believing what he was seeing. Raven was _actually_ helping that blond kid and not doing so grudgingly either.

Raven, meanwhile, wasn't aware that they were being watched, too focused on making sure Vega didn't fall and hurt his leg even worse than it already was. Van just stared at the Dark Pilot in shock, unable to really say anything. He'd _never_ expected to see such a thing from Raven, and towards a new recruit that was younger than himself no less! Irvine was just as speechless. He didn't think it was possible for Raven to help someone without being forced to.

Vega didn't realize that they were being watched either as they had finally gotten to his pilot's cockpit. "Alright, I think I can handle it from here." He said, not going to sacrifice the rest of his dignity by having Raven help him into his seat.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "Alright... just don't hurt yourself or I won't be a happy camper..." he joked slightly, letting go of the younger pilot.

"Yeah, yeah. ...But...if you want, you can pilot the Dark Spiner...if you don't want to be in the Gustav... I don't mind..."

Raven shook his head no. "... I haven't piloted something quite like this before...besides, I'm not going to leave you with Van, Zeke and Irvine. You'd go mad, trust me..."

"...but you'd get angry..." The blond pointed out.

Raven rolled his eyes. "What else is new?" he said sarcastically, "... I'll just keep from killing any of them. I'll probably bring Setzen and a book to keep myself occupied," he replied, "... go ahead and get ready to go. I'm going to get some things from the Geno Saurer's cockpit before Moonbay puts a tarp over the Geno..."

The A.I. sighed. "Alright. But if they get to be too much for you, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll switch with you. It's not like I can't program the Dark Spiner to follow the Gustav for a while."

Raven nodded slightly. "Alright, just be careful and contact me if something's wrong, okay?" he said.

"I will. Well...you better help Moonbay load up your Zoid." Vega said as he settled himself into the pilot's seat.

Raven walked over to the Gustav, ignoring a gawking Van and Irvine as he headed to where Moonbay was finishing strapping his Geno down. "... Moonbay...? I need to get something out of the Geno's cockpit..." he said after stopping beside her, trying not to spook her because he was a very light walker.

Moonbay was only slightly startled, but not enough to show it. She had learned early on that Raven's family was all able to walk that quietly and you never knew when they would sneak up on you. "Alright, but make it quick. I'm almost done."

Raven nodded slightly, climbing onto the trailer and walking to the cockpit. Since the Zoid was on its belly it made things much easier. The cockpit opened when he approached and he climbed in. Setzen immediately screeched and shot out of the cockpit, clinging to his shoulder and whining loudly. Clearly he didn't like being alone. Raven rolled his eyes slightly, before he retrieved the small Zoidian Book of Creation, knowing it would keep him occupied longer than any of the other books. He jumped out and the cockpit closed behind him automatically. He literally pried Setzen from his shoulder, but he immediately perched on his armor again like a bird. Raven rolled his eyes and gave up, jumping off the trailer. "Alright Moonbay, I'm finished..."

Moonbay nodded, but before she finished up covering the Geno Saurer did she spot Setzen. "What's that Raven?" She asked indicating the carrier Organoid-copy.

"...a failed Imperial experiment to make an artificial Organoid..." Raven sighed, "... he was made to carry messages but was left to die in an old lab until I found him and stopped his failing heart from giving out. His name's Setzen..."

Moonbay blinked. "The poor thing... I can't believe that they just left him..." She said before she smirked. "If those two knuckleheads keep saying that you're a bad person, I'd like to see their reasoning behind why you saved a failed experiment from dying."

Raven smirked slightly and nodded. "Yeah, and if they try to bug me Setzen will 'harass' them back..." he joked.

Moonbay chuckled slightly before shooing Raven off of her trailer so then she could finish up. Vega was standing beside the Gustav in the Dark Spiner, waiting for them to get going. However, it seemed that he was going to be watched, since Irvine was in his Lighting Saix standing on the other side of the Gustav. Raven did as Moonbay said and got away from the trailer, going to the front of the Gustav and getting into the cockpit. He sat down on the couch-like back seat so he could stretch out a bit. He leaned his back against the side of the cockpit, lying on the backseat, before he opened his book to keep himself occupied. Setzen cooed and curled up on his chest like a cat, quickly dozing off into a light sleep.

Van waited for Moonbay to finish before getting into the front side passenger seat. He tried to ignore Raven, but that was a task easier said than done. Especially with the finality of just what he had agreed to when the Gustav's cockpit closed and Moonbay started the return back to the Guardian Force base. Raven didn't say anything, trying to ignore the spiky-haired pilot as he was trying to ignore him. He flipped quietly through the Ancient Zoidian book, occasionally stroking Setzen, making him chirp or purr.

Van would glance back at Raven every now and then, but the dark pilot wouldn't look at him or say anything to him. In a way that was good, since he didn't really want to get into an argument with the dark pilot. The next time Van turned around, he found himself staring into narrowed grayed-amethystine eyes. "... is there something you'd like to say to me, Flyheight?" he asked, "... or are you just going to stare at me the whole trip...?"

Van was going to retort back, but Moonbay smacked him upside the head again to keep his from doing so. "My Gustav, my rules Van. No arguing, or else you're riding on the trailer the rest of the way.

Raven couldn't help but smirk slightly when he heard that. He couldn't help himself. "You hear that, Van? Behave yourself..." he teased.

"The same goes for you too Raven." Moonbay 'threatened'. She kept her pace up, making sure to keep Irvine and the blond, Vega; she believed he was called, in her sights.

Raven blinked. "Sorry, ma'am..." he replied quietly, before going back to his book. He knew Moonbay had a fierce temper, and he didn't want to become a target for it. Van blinked, not expecting Raven to comply with Moonbay's 'threats'. However, he didn't say anything, not wanting Moonbay to round on him again.

Raven was quiet for the next hour, until Setzen woke up. Then all hell broke loose. The carrier Organoid-copy spread his wings, and before Raven could catch him, was fluttering around the cockpit. It must not have been Raven's day, because a moment later he landed on the top of Van's chair, bent over the top so he was staring in his face, upside-down. Van was startled, not having expected _something_ to be staring at him when there hadn't been something there a moment before. He was too stunned to move.

Setzen cocked his head when Van didn't do anything. He chittered at him loudly, beating his pleated wings and flicking his long snake-like tail.

"W-What _is_ this? And where'd did it come from!" The pilot finally asked as Setzen chittered at him.

Raven sighed and set his book down, sitting up. "Setzen." he called, holding out his arm. The carrier Organoid-copy turned and looked at him, and upon seeing his outstretched arm immediately alighted there, chirping quietly. Van blinked and looked back to the back seat where Raven was with Setzen on his arm. He didn't say anything, not quite sure just what to say to him.

Raven caught his look and shook his head slightly. "You act like you've never seen an Organoid before, Van..." he teased slightly.

"A-An Organoid! That's an Organoid?"

Raven sighed. "... not... exactly... but he's close to one..." he answered.

"What do you mean by that? Is he an Organoid or not?"

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "... he's an...'Artificial' Organoid..." he clarified.

"...'Artificial'?" Van questioned again, not quite understanding what Raven was getting at. He knew what he meant, just not where he was going with it.

Raven sighed loudly. "...yes, 'artificial'. The Empire was working on producing 'artificial' Organoids for the war, but they abandoned the lab they were doing their research in. Vega and I were dispatched there to recover anything salvageable. Setzen here had managed to survive a decade, but when I found him his 'heart' was failing. I managed to fix it before he died. Been following me like my shadow ever since."

Van blinked a couple of times as he tried to take everything in. "...Why did you fix him if he was just about to die?"

Raven looked at Van a bit blankly. "Tell me this Van- if you saw something like Setzen, dying on the floor, would you just stand there and do nothing but watch?" he questioned back.

"Well...no..." Van answered.

"What makes you think I wouldn't have done the same thing?" Raven asked, stroking Setzen when he perched himself on his shoulder armor.

"...You...don't seem the type that would try to revive something..."

Raven rolled his eyes. "...there's the problem, Flyheight. You don't _know_ me..."

"Well...it's not like you were all that friendly the first time we met." Van replied.

Raven scoffed sarcastically. "Hey! I was minding my own damned business in that cornfield when you woke me up and lead those soldiers right to me!" he argued back.

Van scowled. "You were in that field too when we ran into each other!"

Raven rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and then you dragged me out after nearly getting me shot by those Republican soldiers! I tried to leave but no, you just _had_ to drag me out of there!" he replied sarcastically.

"Alright boys, this sounds like you're arguing. Do I have to send one of you out to the trailer?" Moonbay asked sternly, not wanting this to escalate any further.

Raven looked over at Moonbay. "He started it! I was just fine until he started arguing!" he defended.

Moonbay sighed. "Yes, he started it, but I'm finishing it!" Raven sighed quietly and didn't say anything else. He picked Setzen up and laid back down, setting the carrier Organoid-copy on his chest before picking his book up again.

The next couple of hours went by before they had to stop for the night. They wouldn't get back to the Guardian Force base until noon tomorrow. And Moonbay was sure that both Raven and Vega needed their wounds checked on, and some food would be nice too. Raven didn't notice they had stopped, having fallen asleep. He had been in severe pain the night before, and therefore had had little deep sleep. His back was to Moonbay and Van, to keep the lights out of his eyes. Setzen was curled up against his chest like a cat, sleeping soundly.

Moonbay had gotten everything out before going to wake Raven up. She shook his shoulder, telling him to get up or he would miss out on supper. Raven groaned sleepily, opening his grey-violet eyes slightly. He looked up at her, blinking tiredly. "...time s'it...?" he slurred slightly, rubbing his eyes.

"About seven at night," she answered. "Come on. You need to get up. I don't think your friend would be willing to let any of us help him."

Raven immediately got up when he heard that. "...where is he?" he asked, unsure if the others had hurt him or not.

"He's just now settling his Zoid down. I would imagine it to be hard with his broken arm and all, and how tired he looked."

Raven sighed loudly. "...alright..." he said, getting up, "... I'll leave Setzen and my things in here. Could you make sure the cockpit is locked so that he can't get out, Moonbay?"

Moonbay nodded. "I always do." She reassured as she locked the cockpit after Raven had gotten out with what he wanted to take. She then went back to start making supper for them. Before he got too far, there was a thud behind him as Shadow landed behind him, having had stayed on the trailer with the Geno Saurer. Raven patted her muzzle, silently telling her to behave herself, before he told her to rest by the small fire that had been started. Once he was sure Shadow wouldn't do anything did he walk over to the Dark Spiner, waiting for the Zoid to crouch down.

A few seconds later the Dark Spiner crouched down and let Vega out. He looked exhausted, and that probably because he had been piloting the Spiner by thought alone. That had to tax on his energy and already limited strength do to his broken limbs. Raven was concerned when he saw how exhausted Vega looked. "... Vega...? You alright...?" he asked quietly, unsure if he'd be alright or not.

Vega nodded as he tested out his good leg first before completely getting out of his Zoid. "...alright...but really tired..."

Raven was only reassured a little by that. "...you need help...?" he offered, knowing he wouldn't be able to make it all the way back to the fire. Vega nodded, too tired to even 'try' to put up a fight.

That concerned Raven. He carefully grabbed Vega's good arm and slung it over his shoulders, helping him stand without putting too much pressure on his broken leg. Even though he himself was tired he was strong enough to drag him all the way back if need be.

The A.I. seemed to sense his thoughts. "I'm not weak enough for you to actually do something like that. Just helping me walk over there will be fine."

Raven sighed. "I know that... just don't trip over anything and take me down with you... getting sand in my wounds is the last thing I need at the moment..."

"Yeah, yeah... ...I hear ya." The blond said as the made their way to where the others were already sitting. Raven rolled his eyes slightly. It took them a few minutes to reach where one of the others had started a fire due to Vega's leg, but they eventually made it. Raven didn't let go of Vega immediately, instead making sure he sat down first before he let go and sat down as well. He knew in his state the A.I. could easily collapse and break something else.

Van and Irvine openly stared as they watched Raven help the blond. Moonbay was the only one that didn't seem to mind. She was busy making their supper to watch Raven show some humanity that was so surprising to Van and Irvine. A few seconds after sitting down, Shadow plodded over to them and sniffed them thoroughly. When she was satisfied she laid down heavily behind the both of them, arching around the a bit so she could keep her eyes on everyone.

Vega dozed off before Moonbay could finish making supper. He was leaning back against Shadow, knowing that she wouldn't mind in the slightest. He couldn't help it... He was exhausted and needed the rest. Raven glanced over at Vega when he saw that he was asleep, letting him continue to do so. He leaned back against Shadow as well, relaxing.

After a while, was Moonbay's stew done and she dished it out for everyone, saving a bowl for Vega when he woke. Van and Irvine warily watched Raven, but ate when they got reproving glares from Moonbay. Raven ate quietly, ignoring the two pilots. He didn't say anything, just focusing on eating. Once he finished he set the bowl down, Shadow licking it clean when she saw that he had finished.

The others at the campsite ate as well, though only Van and Irvine were keeping an eye on Raven. Every now and then they'd glance at Shadow or at the sleeping blond, but they never said anything. Eventually Raven tried to wake Vega up. He lightly shook his good shoulder, careful not to cause him any pain. "Vega, wake up, you're missing dinner." he said quietly, trying to get him to wake up.

It took a few minutes but Raven eventually got him roused from his sleep so then he could eat. He scowled slightly, since it _seemed_ that people kept forgetting that he couldn't really use both of his arms. And holding a bowl and using a spoon certainly required the use of both hands... Raven noticed this and sighed loudly. "I can see if I have something easier for you to eat in the Geno Saurer, Vega..." he said, getting to his feet. He knew Vega needed to eat in order to recover, and the stew wasn't going to work.

"You don't have to get me anything... Just...hold the bowl if you're feeling up to it." He said, not wanting Raven to go out of his way for him.

Raven shook his head 'no'. "It's alright Vega, besides I needed to make sure everything is still intact in the cockpit from the bumpy ride." he replied, leaving before Vega could protest. The A.I. huffed slightly. Raven could be so stubborn sometimes... But he guessed that he had a point...

Raven climbed onto the trailer and entered the Geno Saurer's cockpit. A few of the bags had shifted, but it wasn't anything serious. He opened a compartment, and saw that Vega's laptop bag was fine. He closed the compartment before unzipping his pack, rooting through it until he found his bag of fruit. Thankfully they were undamaged. After leaving the cockpit the cover closed, and the dark pilot jumped off the trailer, walking back into camp.

Vega was waiting for him, having had to hand his bowl back to Moonbay with his good arm. He doubted that Van and Irvine knew that he had two 'broken' limbs, or if they knew, they just forgot or didn't really care. Raven sat down beside Vega again once entering 'camp', opening the bag. He rooted through the pack for anything good. Eventually he pulled out what he thought had been a nectarine, but instead it was a papaya. "Hey Flyheight, want dessert?" he said, looking over at the spiky-haired pilot.

Van looked over to Raven when he called him and looked at him a bit suspiciously as he held out a perfectly normal looking papaya. As much as he loved papayas he wasn't so sure about taking it from Raven... Raven rolled his eyes. "Well, do you want it or not?" he asked, "... and calm down, it's not like I'm gonna bite you." he sighed.

Van hesitated before declining. The fruit may be harmless, but he still didn't trust Raven. Raven sighed and put the papaya back into the bag. He searched for a minute before finally finding that nectarine, pulling it out and offering it to Vega. "Here, this should make you feel better." Vega nodded and took it with his good hand. He began to eat it, feeling better than he had just a little bit ago.

"...don't eat the core. And watch the big seed in the middle; if you bite it, you're gonna feel it for a week..." Raven warned, before pulling out a nectarine for himself. Vega nodded again before continuing to eat. He was glad that the fire light made it hard for the others to see his real eye color. He could do without the questions for now. Raven ate his nectarine quietly, ignoring Van and Irvine for the moment. After finishing he fed the core to Shadow, who crunched it up happily. Vega finished shortly afterwards, holding out the core of his nectarine to Shadow who happily plucked it gently from his hand. He gave her a light pat on the muzzle, not wanting to strain his bad arm with how he was twisted about trying to pet her.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Irvine spoke up. "...what's yer name again, kid?" he asked Vega, having not remembered what Moonbay had called him earlier.

The blond looked over to Irvine before he answered him. He didn't really feel like many any trouble while both he and Raven were hurt. "Vega."

Irvine narrowed his eye slightly. "... Vega? That's an odd name, kid. Where are you from?"

"Don't know." The A.I. answered. He knew that that was a lie, but what was he supposed to tell Irvine?

Irvine blinked. "What do ya mean, 'don't know'?" he questioned, "How can you forget where ya grew up?"

Vega shook his head slightly. "I don't know. I just 'woke up' at the Imperial Palace and was assigned to Raven." He replied. Well...it was the truth... ...sorta... ...As for 'growing up'? He was 'technically' only eight days old, since the scientists only start keeping that kind of record after being activated.

Both Van and Irvine took notice of that. "That doesn't make any sense!" Van chimed in, "You expect us to believe you just forgot your whole life up to when you were enlisted?"

"Yes. It's called amnesia." The blond replied.

Van huffed. "I know what amnesia is! But what doesn't make sense is why you had it right before being assigned to Raven!"

"Couldn't tell ya," Vega said. As if he _would_ tell them now, only after having to have Moonbay take their side. Finding out that he was an A.I. and not a real human wouldn't do either him or Raven any good.

Irvine narrowed his eye slightly. "... somethin's goin' on here..." he muttered, "... people don't just get amnesia... and the fact that Prozen tried to do away with both of ya says somethin'... since that means that you have to be in the same league as Raven..."

Vega blinked, tilting his head slightly to look confused. "...Same league...?"

Irvine sighed loudly. "You've gotta be pretty damn close to Raven in rank, skill, whatever... but after hearin' Prozen wanted you both gone means somethin' was goin' on... and since Prozen never did anythin' like this before, it must have to do with ya..."

Vega scowled slightly. "So, just because he tried to kill us, it automatically means that it has to do with us? Did you ever think that it was because Prozen has found something better in which to start a war with?"

"... well if that's the case then you two are the least of our worries..." Irvine growled back slightly, "... and Prozen wouldn't just kill his top pilot without some sorta reason, Vega. There's gotta be some rationale behind it..."

Vega scoffed slightly. "I just told you. He's found something better."

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "If you're so damn sure, then why don't ya enlighten us, kid?" he shot back smugly.

Vega smirked before pointing a thumb back at his Zoid. "That's the Dark Spiner, the only one of its kind, much like the Geno Saurer. It's a Geno type as well, but there's only one way to make it."

Irvine looked at him suspiciously for a moment. "...what do ya mean by that, kid?"

"Like the Geno Saurer, the Dark Spiner is a by-product of what Prozen's really after and has already started."

"...which is what...?" Van butted in, "... it's not another Death Saurer, is it?"

"Death Saurer...?" Vega questioned before frowning. "Oh...you're talking about that lousy excuse for a copy of the Original..."

Van nodded. "Is he making another one?"

"Making? No. Reviving the Ultimate Death Sauer? Yes. Looking for something called the 'Death Stinger'? Yes." _'Artificially making humans for the perfect, ultimate Army? That's a work in progress.' _Vega replied.

Everyone froze and stared at Vega, even Raven looked at him with a bit of shock. "... yeah, thanks for sharing that earlier..." he muttered sarcastically.

Van eventually snapped out of his shocked state. "WHAT? He found it?"

"...Knows where it's at but can't get to it yet..." Vega clarified before answering Raven. "Well...I didn't say anything since I figured we'd have to have some sort of...bargaining tool... This Herman doesn't sound like he'll go for just any old information..."

Raven nodded. Herman was going to tough to sway. Van meanwhile was still taken aback. "... that's... good I guess... but the Death Stinger...that doesn't sound like a very good Zoid to encounter..."

"...I am not sure what he is thinking for that one... ...but apparently it's important to find it..."

Van just sighed quietly. Raven, however, was smirking slightly.

"Prozen's a bigger idiot than I thought he was..." he muttered to himself. Vega heard him, but didn't ask about it. They needed all the help that they could get, so they shouldn't tell them everything just yet. Raven didn't say anything else for a long while, until he stretched his arms and yawned. "... I'm going to sleep. Night," he said simply, before crossing his arms over his chest and lowering his head, closing his eyes as he leaned back against Shadow's side.

Vega soon followed suit, since he was tired and needed his rest. He was also preparing himself for tomorrow, knowing that they'd reach the Guardian Force base and would have to confront Herman. Raven didn't move at all during the night, despite being surrounded by his 'worst enemies'. Shadow covered them both in her wing at some point, curling around the both of them. If that didn't say something about Shadow and Raven trusting and being comfortable around Vega than nothing did.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Uh-oh…. This can't be good ^^; Not only did they run into Van and co. but Vega also tells them some of Prozen's plans! D: Just what'll happen when they get back to the Guardian Force base? You'll just have to wait and find out! Please Review! They make my day! :)


	10. Herman's Decision

_**Disclaimer 1:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2: **__The characters Vega and Dia belong to me! Please do not use them without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ The Gorgon DiFang belong to ShadowRebirth37 as well as any concepts for the M.O.S.A. experiments. Do not use them without her permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update! I've been pretty busy with work lately, and it doesn't help then when I get home I just want to play my new game Anyways, in the last chapter Van and co. came across our two hurt Imperials and decided to take them into custody to be tried for their crimes. Just how will this play out for them? You'll just have to read and find out!

Thanks to those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

**§ Herman's Decision §**

The morning soon came, not that Vega noticed, Shadow's wing effectively blocking out the sun that wanted to wake him. He wasn't the only one that was still asleep though, the only one up being Irvine, as he kept watch over the two Imperials and kept glancing over to the Dark Spiner. Irvine looked at the odd scene in front of him, scowling slightly. Shadow was treating Vega like she did Raven, and yet Raven had said he'd only recently been paired with Vega. Something was wrong with this picture...

Eventually Vega started to wake up, his internal workings telling him that it's time to get up. He shifted slightly and Shadow let him up, knowing that he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, but didn't want to wake Raven up.

Irvine narrowed his eyes slightly at Vega. "...why in Eve's name does Shadow trust ya so much, kid?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get in 'trouble' with both Moonbay and Raven asleep.

Vega looked over to Irvine sleepily, since he was still trying to 'wake' up. "...don't know...she just does... ...she worries about me for some reason..." he replied through a yawn.

Irvine narrowed his eyes slightly. "...'worries'...?" he scoffed, "... she'd rather eat someone like you than worry about 'em. There's gotta be some reason for it..."

Vega chuckled at Irvine's comment. "She thinks that I'm 'broken', but now I really am. And she's not so bad...a bit overprotective, but not so bad."

Irvine just stared at them. "... I doubt that..." he growled slightly. Shadow opened her eyes and lifted her head, growling back at Irvine.

Vega chuckled again. "I'd watch what you say. Shadow just might hurt you if you seem to be threatening us. Right Shadow?" the blond said as he scratched under her chin with his good hand.

Shadow purred loudly and leaned into his touch, wagging the tip of her tail. Irvine just stared at them. "...what the hell's wrong with you, boy? That's _Shadow_; I've seen her kill people twice as strong as you before."

"Nothing's wrong with me. She just likes a good scratch every now and then," the blond replied, not caring about Irvine's claims.

Irvine just shook his head slightly. "... and what goin' on with your eyes, kid?" he asked, seeing his eye color clearly for the first time.

Vega looked over to him again. "Nothing's going on with my eyes," he replied, though he already knew just what he was getting at.

Irvine narrowed his eyes. "...pale pink isn't a normal eye color, ya know..."

Vega scowled slightly. "I can say that violet and lavender aren't normal eye colors as well," he retorted.

Irvine sighed. "They might not be 'normal', but they happen... I've never seen someone with eyes like yours before, besides Fiona and Regent Prozen... but Fiona's an Ancient Zoidian and Prozen is albino."

Vega shrugged. "Then perhaps I got a recessive gene or something," he replied.

"Well, what color eyes did yer parent's have?" Irvine questioned.

"And you expect me to remember just who my parents were if I can't even remember how I ended up at the Imperial Palace?" Vega asked, though he knew that he didn't really _have _parents.

Irvine sighed. "I forgot just calm down," he snapped back. He didn't need a Private from the enemy army being sarcastic with him.

Vega glowered slightly. "Well what do you expect? I'm tired, hurt, irritable and don't want to deal with people who keep thinking I'm the enemy."

Irvine narrowed his eye slightly. "...with that attitude I'd almost say yer related to Raven..." he muttered.

Vega shook his head slightly. "Not possible. Unless you think I'm his 'evil light twin'." The blond laughed. He laughed harder when he saw Irvine's expression.

Irvine just stared at him with a bit of horror before sighing loudly. "...the last thing we need is another Raven running around causing havoc..." he muttered, shaking his head.

Vega eventually quieted down before he woke anyone else up. "Then, consider yourselves lucky that Prozen did what he did. Otherwise, you'd have just that."

Irvine's eye widened. "... that would've been bad... you're too like Raven fer my tastes..."

Vega shrugged slightly. "Oh well. I'm not gonna change 'cuz you don't like it."

Irvine narrowed his eyes. "No, but you **are** going to change, and Raven too, unless you both want to end up on death row," he shot back.

This time Vega glared. "You're gonna put someone who hasn't done a thing yet on Death Row 'cuz you don't like my personality?"

Irvine shook his head. "No. It's because if you act up like Raven, then you're just as bad as him. You two act too much alike... so there's a decent chance that you'll end up bein' a trouble-maker like him."

Vega brushed that comment off. "Oh please. Spare me the lecture. You don't even know either of us to know what we're really like."

Irvine narrowed his eye. "Really now? Raven there murdered my Command Wolf and nearly me. That says enough in my books."

"Oh...I see now... You're not gonna get past your old hatred of him, even if he were to never pilot again. And in **my** books, that means that you're _purposefully_ goin' to try to get him into fights. Did I read you right?" The blond smirked, knowing that he had Irvine pegged pretty damn close.

Irvine's eye widened, staring at the blond pilot in shock. He quickly shook it over and looked off to the side at a rock that was suddenly quite interesting. "... lucky guess..." he muttered unhappily.

Vega chuckled at him. "Of course it was. But know this. I'd watch it if I were you. Not only will Shadow be on your ass if you tried something like that, but I would too. And if you think that Raven's hard to deal with, then just you wait until you make me mad," he threatened.

Irvine scoffed. "Shadow wouldn't stand much of a chance against Zeke, kid, and the moment Raven even thinks of doin' something like that he'd be executed. And as for you? A punk like you doesn't scare me," he shot back.

"Ah, but Raven wouldn't be the one that ordered anything. Shadow would act by herself. And I don't scare you? We'll see how long that lasts when you get on my bad side. As for Zeke? Well...I don't think he'd do anything either." The blond said as he stood up gingerly, trying not to put too much pressure on his bad leg.

"Doesn't matter, if Raven starts makin' trouble again then he's a dead man. Doesn't matter who starts it." Irvine retorted, "And honestly, you're even younger than Van is. I've fought men twice your size and won easily, so a punk like you wouldn't be much of a fight."

Vega smirked. "Then you've never taken on someone who's actually skilled in fighting," he replied cheekily as he started to walk over to the Dark Spiner. Little did he know that both Irvine and Zeke were now up and coming toward him. Irvine was about to give the young Imperial pilot a piece of his mind, when Zeke suddenly growled and rushed past him. He ran over to Vega and growled at him, looking him over and sniffing him thoroughly. Something was... odd about his scent.

Vega turned to face the silver Organoid. He sighed slightly. "And what is it that you want, hmm?" he asked, holding out his good hand for Zeke to sniff at and to see that he wasn't going to harm him or anyone else. Zeke cocked his head and growled at him, before sniffing at his hand. He was even more confused by Vega's almost familiar scent. He eventually growled again, butting his nose against his hand and wagging his tail. Vega took that as he was allowed to pet the silver Organoid now. He patted his muzzle before continuing on his way to his Zoid so then he could check on its condition. He needed to make sure that it would be able to get him to the Guardian Force base. He didn't mind that Zeke had followed him over, but he was unaware of the 'look' that he was getting from Irvine.

Irvine stared wide-eyed and mouth agape. What on Zi was Zeke doing, warming up to the Imperial pilot so fast? I he hadn't been so shocked he would have called the silver Organoid back. Zeke bounded after him, wagging his tail. He stood directly behind Vega, looking overtop of him to watch what he was doing. His tail was still wagging; he seemed oddly happy for one reason or another. Vega didn't mind the Organoid so much, so long as he and Shadow didn't fight over him. That was the last thing that he needed to deal with. He sat down in the pilot's seat before pulling a console over to him to run a quick scan. When it was done did he look over the results to make sure that he would make it. "What do you think Zeke? Think the Spiner'll be able to make it?" he asked the Organoid. Zeke cocked his head and growled at him quietly, before he suddenly began to glow a bright blue-white. A moment later there was a loud 'whoosh' as he fused to the damaged Dark Spiner.

"H-Hey! I didn't ask for you to do _that_!" The blond cried, more than surprised that the silver Organoid would fuse with his Zoid. Zeke growled at him through the controls and speakers, the Dark Spiner beginning to glow a faint blue. Irvine, needless to say, about fell over when he saw that, what in Eve's name was that Organoid _thinking_? Vega huffed, but couldn't do anything about what Zeke did. It's not like he could tell him to stop since he was nearly done with his Zoid anyways...

Zeke remained fused to the Dark Spiner for the next half-hour, healing the damaged Zoid to the point that it wouldn't be as difficult to pilot and be able to make the journey back to the Guardian Force base. Once that was finished, Zeke unfused, landing beside the black Zoid. Vega got up off of pilot's seat when Zeke unfused from his Zoid and sighed at him. He petted his muzzle before speaking to him. "Now why'd you go and do something like that? You aimin' to get me in trouble?" he teased slightly, still unaware of Irvine. At least no one else was awake yet since it was only seven thirty in the morning. Zeke growled at him quietly before flopping onto his back, wagging his tail and demanding a belly rub. Irvine's jaw dropped when he saw that. He turned and kicked Van sharply, waking him up. He _had_ to see this.

Vega sighed. "What? You too? What's with you Organoids and wanting belly rubs?" the blond asked as he knelt down and gave Zeke a belly rub, knowing that he'd have to give Shadow one too so then she wouldn't get jealous...

Van yelped when Irvine kicked him. "Irvine...why'd you kick me...?" The spiky haired piloted asked sleepily.

Irvine glared at Van slightly. "Shut yer mouth and see for yourself!" he answered, pointing to Vega and Zeke. The silver Organoid growled happily when Vega started rubbing his belly, kicking at the air slightly and wagging his tail back and forth. He clearly enjoyed it very much. Vega was still rubbing Zeke's belly, not minding it so much by the time that Van sat up. He was grumbling about pesky 'bandits' and how they should just let people sleep, but his jaw dropped too when he saw his Organoid _fraternizing_ with the _enemy_!

Zeke didn't notice that he was being watched; too busy getting his belly rubbed. Shadow eventually woke back up, and glanced over at them. She whined loudly when she saw Zeke getting all the attention and withdrew her wing, getting to her feet. Raven fell back onto the sand, waking him up instantly. "Damnit!" he yelped, sitting up immediately. When he saw Irvine and Van looking at him did he brush off and straighten his uniform, trying to regain a little of his dignity.

Vega glanced back to Raven when he heard him and saw Shadow coming over to him for some attention as well. "Good morning to you too Raven," he teased slightly as he withdrew his hand from Zeke to pet Shadow when she lied down beside him. The two Organoids didn't even growl at each other...

Raven rolled his eyes. "Shut it 'Neuzu," he growled slightly, shaking his head to get the sand out of his hair. Shadow purred happily when Vega started petting her, closing her eyes and wagging her tail happily. Zeke rolled onto his belly when Vega stopped rubbing him, whining and nosing his shoulder.

Vega sighed. "Sorry Zeke, but I only have one arm at the moment. The other one's broken, and I don't want to mess it up any more. You'll just have to wait your turn, alright?" Zeke huffed loudly and seemed to pout. Shadow couldn't stop herself and smirked at the silver male, sticking her tongue out at him and making an almost teasing-sounding growl.

"Hey now, if you two are gonna argue and fight with each other, you can just forget about belly rubs and pats. At least until you apologize to the other. And believe me; I'll know if you haven't." The blond said, making sure that they knew his 'conditions'. He _really_ didn't need the two Organoids fighting for his attention. He still wasn't paying attention to the others watching him in shock, though Raven was a little more use to it. Shadow looked at him and whined. She did _not_ want to apologize to a whiny, stuck-up Organoid like Zeke. But then again, 'serious things' were at stake. The black Organoid glanced at Zeke before sighing loudly, arching her neck over and lightly nosing his muzzle before looking over at Vega as if to say 'happy now'?

Vega smiled. "Good. So long as you two don't fight then I'll happily give you belly rubs," he replied as he patted Zeke, since it was his 'turn'.

Van and Irvine just stood there, completely dumbfounded. "... I-I must still be asleep..." Van eventually mumbled, sitting down heavily and putting his hand to his head. Raven just glanced over at the two Organoids and his younger 'partner', shaking his head and smirking slightly. Vega certainly knew how to make things interesting.

Vega paid attention to the two Organoids for a few more minutes before speaking to Zeke again. "I have a favor to ask of you Zeke. You don't have to take it, but I'd just like to ask. Will you help me make sure that Van and Irvine don't pick any fights with Raven or me?" he asked, petting his muzzle before waiting for his 'answer'. Little did he know was that all three of them could hear what he had asked of the silver Organoid. Zeke cocked his head, as if in thought for a moment, before growling back. It wasn't an answer, but 'conditions'.

Vega sighed, but smirked anyways. "I guess I could give you more belly rubs for a 'reward'." He replied, knowing what the Organoid's 'conditions' were. Zeke growled and nodded slightly, agreeing to the 'arrangement'. Shadow was still sitting beside Vega, getting quickly bored. She leaned over and nosed Vega's shoulder, before licking his face.

Vega sighed before going back to petting Shadow. "You two are gonna kill my arms by the time we get to the base," he sighed. Shadow's answer was purring, thumping her tail against the sand when Vega started petting her again. She didn't hear what he said, and she didn't care now that she was getting rubs.

Vega just sighed. "Alright you two, we should get back to the group before they faint on us or something," he teased as he let Shadow help him up due to his leg. Zeke got up and trotted back over to Van, looking at him oddly once he saw his partner's expression. Shadow, meanwhile, stayed next to Vega, letting him lean on her whenever his leg hurt too much.

Vega finally made it back over to where Raven was and sat down. "Thanks Shadow." He said, giving her a final pat as she lied down behind him and Raven. Shadow purred loudly, nosing him before lying back down.

Raven looked over at the blond pilot and smirked. "Seems you've had a busy morning, 'Neuzu." he teased.

"Well...for your information, I have. What with Irvine 'interrogating/threatening' me and with Zeke fixing the Spiner without my asking, yeah, you can say it's been a pretty busy morning."

Raven blinked, looking over at Irvine. "...'threatening'...?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

"...What he would usually say to you," Vega clarified; making sure that Raven didn't do anything to get himself in trouble.

Raven glanced over at Vega, before looking back to Irvine. "Are you trying to start a fight, Irvine?" he growled slightly, "There's no need for you to start threatening us."

Vega frowned. "Now will you cut it out? I've already told him off, you don't need to as well."

Raven looked over at Vega and sighed loudly. "...alright..."

"Good. And see? You were too concerned with what I said about Irvine to hear the rest of my morning."

Raven blinked. "... well... how was the rest of your morning then?"

"It went good. And if you had been listening, you would have heard me say that Zeke fixed the Dark Spiner for me this morning without me asking him to," the blond said, indicating the mostly repaired Zoid.

Raven stared at him. "Why the Helkat would Zeke do something like that?"

Vega shrugged slightly. I don't know... He acted like Shadow did when she first met me... Growled and acted like he was gonna attack me and then just stopped and started smelling me over before turning totally docile… I ran a scan on the Spiner, asked what he thought about the Spiner being able to get to the base and then he just...fused to it..."

Raven blinked, before he sighed and shook his head slightly. "... Organoids just seem to love you..." he teased, smirking slightly.

Vega sighed. "So it would seem. But at least the two aren't going to fight any more."

Raven nodded. "Yeah, the last thing I need to do is pry to Organoids hell-bent on eating the other off one another..." he muttered. Vega nodded, not caring about the looks that Van and Irvine were giving them. They were just waiting for Moonbay to wake up so then they could get on their way to the Guardian Force base.

After another hour of quiet talking and the occasional bickering between Vega and Raven did Moonbay woke up. When she figured out the time did she have everyone pick up before shooing them to their Zoids; they needed to leave now if they were going to make it back to base before nightfall. Raven once again was in the Gustav, but this time Shadow joined him inside. Vega was back in the Dark Spiner, having to hook himself up so then he could pilot. He was _not_ looking forward to the 'welcoming' that he and Raven would be receiving.

Raven was once again reading the Zoidian book, Shadow curled up next to his seat on the floor and Setzen sleeping on his chest. This was _definitely_ not the Raven that Van was used to seeing or 'thought' he knew. Van knew better than to say anything, not wanting to make Moonbay mad and end up riding on the trailer the rest of the way. He was still trying to get over Zeke's odd behavior toward that young Imperial pilot. Zeke hadn't really warmed up to someone like that for a very long time...

"... Organoids seem to be drawn to Vega. Shadow reacted the same way the first time he got close," Raven said, able to tell what the spiky-haired pilot was thinking. He never once glanced up from his book.

"But why? It's not like he's done anything... And I never thought that Shadow would like anyone besides you... Not to mention actually _listen_ to anyone else..."

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm not sure why he seems to have such an odd effect over them. Even Setzen acted the same way towards him."

Van nodded slightly. "And I don't know why Zeke would listen to him either... ...He only listens to me and Fiona...but I think that's because she's connected to Zeke somehow..." The spiky haired pilot sighed.

Raven glanced over at Van blankly. "Well... you _did_ find Zeke with Fiona, right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Van replied.

"Well, that means that Zeke is _her_ Organoid, genius," Raven replied sarcastically, "Of course she has a bond with him. Shadow and I have the same thing."

Van groaned, not wanting to argue and be sent out to the trailer. "Alright then; but it still doesn't explain why _both_ Shadow and Zeke listen to him as if he were you or Fiona!"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know," he answered, "... I think they just like him..."

"Well that's a lot of help," Van huffed as he turned back around to look outside.

Raven rolled his eyes. "Hey, you started it," he muttered.

"So? I was just wondering why Zeke would listen to him..."

"... maybe it's just because your Organoid is a pushover that'll do anything for a quick scratch..." Raven teased, smirking slightly though not look up from his book.

"Hey! Shadow was acting the same way with him!" Van defended.

"Shadow wasn't like that immediately, though, Flyheight," Raven defended.

"...B-But she's acting like that now!" Van pointed out, but before either of them could continue did Moonbay speak up.

"If I have to stop this Gustav you're both gonna regret it!"

Raven looked over at Moonbay. "He started it! Again!" he defended, pointing at the spiky-haired pilot.

"And I'll finish it if I have to! I don't mind stopping to switch you for Vega! _He_ might listen to me!"

Raven blinked. "...but... I can't pilot the Dark Spiner and frankly he'll be worse than me with Van..."

"I'm sure he would be able to put it on auto pilot. And I don't think he'll be worse than you. He'll probably sleep the rest of the way there." Raven sighed quietly but didn't press it, not wanting to get evicted to the Dark Spiner. He picked his book out and kept reading, making sure the photograph of his family didn't slip out. Eventually the base came into view. It was late afternoon by now, since they didn't stop for lunch, even though Van whined about it.

Raven immediately put his book into his pocket, making sure it stayed safe. Shadow glided out of the cockpit once Moonbay stopped the Zoids and opened the cover, landing beside the Gustav. Raven got up next, sighing loudly before hesitantly jumping out of the cockpit. He knew entering a base full of Republicans would draw a _lot_ of attention from said soldiers. Setzen flew out of the cockpit, circling the Dark Spiner as it stopped, and waiting for Vega.

The Dark Spiner stopped next to the Gustav and the cockpit opened after minute. Vega got out carefully, not minding it when Setzen landed on his good shoulder. Raven waited for Moonbay and the others, knowing that heading off on his own was _not_ a good idea. He didn't want to get into a fight before he was in the base less than five minutes. Van, Irvine and Moonbay all went over to where the two ex-Imperials were standing. Van had radioed ahead for Herman and now they were waiting for him to meet them before taking the two to the base.

Raven leaned back against the Gustav, crossing his arms over his chest and lowering his head, resting his eyes. Shadow stayed standing behind him, sensing his apprehension and unease. Eventually he began to repeat a verse from the Zoidian book in 'Serrin', muttering it quietly to himself to try and keep himself calm. Vega was standing next to Raven as they waited for Herman to come and meet them. He could hear Raven speaking in what he assumed was 'Serrin', since that was the only language he had mentioned. He left him alone, knowing that he was nervous. The blond couldn't blame him. He was a little nervous too, but he had the feeling that Herman just might listen to them...hopefully...

Another fifteen minutes passed before Herman's Shield Liger appeared on the horizon. He made his way over to the small grouping of Zoids, immediately noticing a black Zoid unknown to him and another hidden under a tarp. He figured this had to be what Moonbay wanted to speak to him about. He jumped out of the cockpit, before walking over to the small cluster of people. "Sorry I'm late, but something urg-" he stopped and froze, seeing both Raven and Shadow, and a pilot he didn't know, among the familiar grouping of pilots. He had _not_ expected that.

Vega wisely kept his mouth shut this time, knowing that right now, his 'fate' was in Herman's hands. And _if_ Herman found out what he was then...well...at least his incredibly short life hadn't been dull... "Sorry Major Herman. But we didn't tell you that we had...uh...'company' so then you could hear them out without the rest of the base heckling them and you," Moonbay said.

Herman looked over at Moonbay. "Moonbay what is the meaning of this? You have the biggest threat to the Helic Republic, in custody, and didn't tell me?" he nearly shouted.

Moonbay sighed. "He's not the biggest threat to the Republic any more Major. Prozen tried to get rid of him and his partner for some reason. He had the entire Imperial Guard after them after they escaped from the Incinerator that he had thrown them into," she replied, finding it better to explain everything at once rather than in pieces so then Herman wouldn't be able to side step his way around her reasoning.

Herman blinked. "... Regent Prozen tried to kill him?" he asked, unsure if he had heard that right. Why would the Regent try to kill the Imperial Army's greatest weapon?

Moonbay nodded. "From my understanding that's what happened. The blond has two broken limbs from the fall, but Raven's injuries weren't as bad. But his Zoid can't even move at the moment," she sighed.

"...well, I don't know his reasoning with trying to kill the blond one..." Herman muttered, "... but it seems Prozen finally wised-up and decided to try and 'do something' about Raven..." he almost growled.

Moonbay shook her head at Herman. "Now you listen here Herman! These two know all about the inner workings of the Empire and just what Prozen's after. I can assure you that the blond won't answer any of your questions if you decide to execute Raven. These two deserve a second chance just like every one, despite what they've done or haven't done. And don't you tell me that you don't need that information!" Moonbay said a little hotly as she poked Herman's chest with her finger to emphasize her point.

Herman blinked, not having expected such a fiery reaction from the Transporter. "Of course I want that information, but that doesn't change the fact that Raven's a war criminal responsible for the death of hundreds of soldiers and countless Zoids!"

Moonbay's eyes narrowed slightly. "You can't place _all_ the deaths on him! Other Imperial soldiers have killed, and so has the Republican side. So don't you dare place _all_ the blame on him Herman. He was just a solider following orders too."

"...following orders I can deal with, Moonbay, but he _enjoyed_ killing people..." Herman spat back. Raven couldn't help but cringe slightly, able to hear Herman nearly screaming for his death over his muttering. His shoulders slumped slightly, knowing he was basically a dead man now.

Moonbay's eyes were still narrowed. "Now you listen here Herman. You can talk and threaten all you like, but would you seriously deny someone a second chance if they were willing to change and help?" She asked, trying to pound it into _another_ male's thick head that Raven wasn't going to be causing them any more trouble.

Herman narrowed his eyes slightly, but eventually sighed. "...unfortunately... I can't have him executed immediately..." he muttered, "... but you know as well as I do that there are orders out for all Republican soldiers to 'execute him on sight'," he reminded.

"I know Herman. But they can't even fight back if they wanted to. And just think; their _own_ side betrayed them Herman. Prozen has to have a reason for it and _they_ know that reason."

Herman looked over at the both of them and sighed loudly. "... the blond one I have no problem with... it's Raven that's the issue..." he said, "... Raven still hasn't shown me any proof that he can be...'trusted'..." he spoke with disdain, as if the very word left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Then give him that chance now! Before you just decide to have him executed!" Moonbay said.

"Well Moonbay, what do you suggest I have him do?" the Major demanded.

"You could have him live at the base Herman! Not only could you watch him like a hawk, but if he doesn't start any problems then it shows that he's not our enemy!"

Herman narrowed his eyes at her, before glancing over at Raven. He gritted his teeth before sighing loudly. "...fine..." he growled, "... there's a mandatory three-day wait before executions can be carried out, anyway..."

Moonbay nodded. It would have to do for now. "I know you can't stop everything Herman. But you can't get him executed when one of the other Republican soldiers try to rile him up. I know that you don't like it, and were probably looking for that as a scapegoat, but don't you dare use that. I can assure you bad things will happen if you do so," she warned, knowing that not only would Shadow go ballistic, but Vega would as well.

Herman nodded slightly. "Yes, I know. But_ I'm_ not the person in charge of executions, Moonbay. The Madam President is, and of course Raven would need to be pardoned by Emperor Rudolf as well to stop from being executed by his own country."

Moonbay nodded. "I'm sure he knows that. But first, one step at a time, if we were to call on Emperor Rudolf and let them tell him what Prozen's been doing, then that we might be able to stall what it is that Prozen's trying to do. Or at least be prepared for it. It's obvious to me that the Emperor doesn't know what his Minister is planning.

Herman nodded slightly. "...fine... but if Emperor Rudolf or Madam President rejects the pardon, then he's a dead man." he warned.

"Even if Emperor Rudolf pardons him and would be willing to take him back to the Palace?" Moonbay asked.

Herman nodded. "Yes, because he's in Republican custody now and therefore is under our jurisdiction," he said, "If Madam President says he's to be executed, even if the Emperor pardons him, he _will_ be tried and then executed for his crimes."

Moonbay sighed. "Alright... I know I can't change how the military works, but you should at least give him a chance to prove that he's not our enemy any more."

Herman glanced over at Raven, before back to Moonbay. "...ONE chance. If he so much as makes one misstep, one screw-up, one reason to make me think he's against us, then he'll be executed immediately, without trial."

Moonbay sighed. "Alright, but now, you should talk to them and let them know," she said, indicating the two ex-Imperials that were waiting quietly and nervously for either Herman to explode or give them a chance. Herman nodded slightly, before looking over at the soldiers. He started over towards them, having to stop himself from reaching for his pistol out of reflex. Raven glanced up when he heard Herman coming towards them, extremely worried about his and Vega's 'fate'. Vega watched as Herman came over to him. Well...at least he wasn't calling for backup or pulling his pistol on them to kill them himself. This was a good sign...right...?

Herman walked over to them, looking at them both critically. Raven immediately stood up straight and lowered his arms to his sides. "... Major..." he said quietly, knowing he was probably expecting to be greeted formally.

Vega couldn't stand as straight as he would have liked to, instead having to reply on the Gustav's trailer for support. Herman inclined his head slightly. "...Raven..." He replied, a little sternly, but that was to be expected. He didn't acknowledge Vega yet, wanting to get it through Raven that he only had one chance and that was it.

Raven wasn't entirely sure what to do. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and seal his 'fate'. "... congrats on being promoted..." he eventually said, knowing he had only recently become a Major.

Herman blinked, more than a little shocked that Raven knew about that, let alone would congratulate him. He quickly schooled his expression though it didn't go un-noticed by the blond. "Thank you. However, I am not here for that. I'm here to tell you what I've decided."

Raven paled slightly, having the sinking feeling he wasn't going to be around much longer. "...w-what was your decision...sir...?"

"You and your partner will be living on the base until your trial with the Madam President. If she pardons you then you won't be executed. We're also going to contact Emperor Rudolf and see what he will do. However, even if the Emperor does pardon you, but the Madam President does not, then you will still be executed since you're under our custody and jurisdiction. And if I find any reason to believe that we can't trust you, you'll be executed immediately without trial. You'll only have one chance to prove yourself until your trial with the Madam President in three days time," Herman explained.

Raven took a moment to take all that in, before nodding slightly. "...and...what about Vega...?" he asked quietly, unsure of what the younger pilot's fate was.

"He's under observation for now. He technically hasn't done anything that would warrant being executed, but if he messes up or is seen to be a threat then he will be executed too," Herman replied, looking over to the blond pilot.

Raven blinked. "...why would he be executed? He's only been on a few non-combat missions with me... and one combat mission, but that was just getting rid of bandits plaguing the joint trade-route..."

"He's an unknown, but an Imperial. He could be trying to infiltrate us under orders, despite Prozen having thrown the both of you into the incinerator and sending the Imperial Army after you. A spy would do anything to complete a mission. I'll not leave anything to chance."

Raven sighed loudly. "...regardless...even Prozen wouldn't send someone as injured as Vega to spy... besides... he has machines to do that now..."

Herman narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean by that Raven?" he asked. Before Raven could answer Vega stopped him, basically telling him to wait until they had gotten inside and were able to discuss this with every one present, instead of having to repeat themselves.

Raven sighed. "Vega's right, this isn't the time or place for that. Wouldn't you rather be back at base where you could be able to write this stuff down?"

Herman scowled but agreed. "I'll have to make sure my troops know not to shoot you or your partner. So wait here until I radio Moonbay." Raven nodded slightly, definitely not wanting to get shot after surviving the whole ordeal he had just gone through. Besides, he knew Shadow would raze the base until there wasn't a single brick left standing if that happened. Herman turned and walked back to where Moonbay, Van and Irvine were; telling them what was going on. He left shortly after that to tell his troops and to alert the Madam President of what was going on.

Raven was still a tad shaken, having well and truly believed he was going to be executed. He knew he still possibly could, but at least know he had a fighting chance. He hoped.

Vega sighed. "Raven...calm down... We're gonna be okay..." he tired to reassure.

Raven shook his head slightly. "... you don't understand, Vega... the Madam President and I... we aren't on good terms... I've tried to kill her son... several times..."

Vega sighed. "...I don't think she'll let the past cloud her judgment Raven. She has a country to rule...she can't just out people on death row just because she doesn't like them... She has to give people chances too..."

"... I know Vega but... even though I was born in the Republic I'm far from 'welcomed'... and... I'm not the kind of person that's easy to give a 'second chance' too..." Raven said quietly.

Vega sighed. "If my body wasn't so 'broken' I'd knock some sense into you. Now, you listen and listen good. You're going to do just fine. I'll be right there to help you. I won't let you get into trouble. Got it?" he asked, leveling Raven with a glare that said; _'You better agree or I __**will**__ hurt you myself.'_ Raven just looked at Vega and shook his head. He wasn't very 'threatening', especially considering how injured he was. He was just hoping the Republican soldiers would behave themselves, even though he knew they wouldn't.

Vega sighed. "Just don't worry yourself too much alright?" he asked, as they waited for Moonbay to tell them that it was alright for them to go to the base.

Raven just shook his head again. Vega apparently didn't know just all he had done. After a few more minutes Moonbay approached them. "Alright you two, we can go to the base now." Vega nodded and with some help managed to get back into the Dark Spiner. He hooked up to it and waited to be lead back into the base. Raven got back into the Gustav, followed by Shadow and Setzen. He hadn't said anything yet, and just wanted this to be over with.

Vega followed beside the Gustav and they eventually made it to the base. Herman instructed him on where to house his Zoid so he did that. Thankfully, Herman had told the personnel to not touch either his Zoid or Raven's Zoid. When he had it in its stall did he unhook himself and lower the Zoid so then he could get out. He was very much aware of all the people watching him as he got out of the unknown Zoid and waited for some type of instruction. Raven jumped out of the Gustav, followed by Shadow. Setzen immediately went to Vega, perching on his uninjured shoulder. Needless to say the soldiers were 'surprised' to see Raven, unrestrained, in their base. When they got no further instruction, as they had to wait for Herman, did Vega carefully walk over to where the others were. He didn't like being separated, especially in such a hostile place.

Raven looked over at Vega. "You alright...?" he asked quietly, unsure if his arm and leg were doing better or worse.

"I'm alright... ...A little paranoid and a little uncomfortable, but alright..." the A.I. replied, glancing around at all the Republicans that were watching them closely. They didn't even care that he was an unknown. He was an Imperial and with Raven and that was a good enough reason to hate him.

They waited a good while for Herman to show up, and when he didn't Moonbay got impatient. "Alright Van, take Raven and Vega to get patched up. I'll wait here for Herman," she said, looking over at the spiky-haired pilot.

"What! Why do I have to?" the spiky haired pilot whined.

Moonbay smacked Van upside the head for that. "Van, you're a member of the Guardian Force for Eve's sake! You can man-up and take Raven and Vega to the medical bay!" Van rubbed the back of his head where Moonbay had hit him. He sighed before grudgingly decided to lead the two Imperials to the medical bay.

Raven was reluctant as well, but Vega's wounds were more important. He helped Vega to the medical bay, despite his protests about it. "... you gotta seem 'normal', 'Neuzu..." he growled at him just loudly enough for him to hear, not wanting the A.I. to get found out.

"...I know... But they don't have to stare," the blond growled out, trying not to look at anything or one but the floor.

Raven sighed. "Just don't worry about it..." he tried to reassure. The medical bay was just down the hall, but with Vega's leg it was slow going. Shadow was walking near them, growling and snapping at any soldiers that got too close. Eventually they reached the medical wing and Van lead them inside. As much as he wanted to just leave them there, he couldn't for the doctors came and ordered the two Imperials to take seats on two of the beds and for Van to stay. So then he could keep other soldiers out should they attempt to get in. Raven kept his eyes on Vega, knowing he was hurt worse. He also knew that if they took x-rays of him then things would end badly, very badly.

When the doctors came over and asked just what was wrong, Vega told them of his injuries. He was also praying that they wouldn't have to give him an x-ray. Even though he told them just what was wrong and broken, they still needed to take x-rays so then they could accurately patch him up. Before either of them could protest he was carted away by his doctor. He just hoped that the head scientist had known what he was doing when creating him, and made his inner structure look and 'read' more like natural bone instead of some sort of modified metal.

Raven, meanwhile, was getting his wounds tended to. They weren't as bad as he had originally thought, but had cut through several veins and arteries. Thankfully they'd closed up and he hadn't bled to death. Once his wounds were wrapped up in fresh bandages, he got up, despite the doctor's protests, and waiting for Vega to come back out. Vega remained in the other section of the medical bay for at least an hour. That meant that he was either still being treated or they were keeping him because of his...results... Eventually though, did the door open and Vega walked out with the doctor by his side. His right arm was in a sling, only set with gauze instead of a cast. His left leg had a bit of a heavier wrapping on it and he had a crutch as well so then he wouldn't have to keep depending on Raven. But other than that, he seemed to be in once piece and alright.

Raven got back to his feet, walking over to Vega. "...well, what'd they said?" he asked, unsure if the doctor had done anything else besides just patch him up.

Vega sighed. "That I need to rest as much as possible and eat three good meals a day to keep my strength up; nothing that I didn't already know," he replied.

Raven nodded and sat down, making sure Vega sat down as well beside him. They weren't 'allowed' to leave yet. "... the doctor that treated me, she said we have to get blood-work done to make sure we're healthy and all that..." he sighed quietly.

Vega blinked. "...o-oh... ...well...I guess it's better to not make a fuss at the moment..." he said quietly.

Raven looked at him oddly. "...is something wrong?" he asked quietly, a bit worried now.

Vega shook his head 'no' slightly. "...I have blood if that's what you're worried about... ...only problem is...I have no idea just whose DNA created it..." he replied quietly so then the doctors couldn't hear him.

Raven blinked. "...that... could be a problem..." he sighed quietly, "... I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"...me too...but...it's not like we can stop them... And...I know that I won't be able to lie to the Madam President and Emperor Rudolf when we go and meet them..." He replied.

Raven sighed quietly. Eventually the female doctor that had treated him came back, with supplies to draw their blood. Raven paled slightly; he never liked needles, not after Prozen had all those tests run on him shortly after being 'enlisted'. Vega wasn't as bothered. Considering that he had been poked and prodded and 'invaded' multiple times over, he was use to it. He waited patiently for the doctor to take blood samples, only hoping that it wasn't _too_ out of the ordinary.

The doctor started with Vega first, since he was closest. She had Vega hold out his good arm, sticking the needle carefully into the middle part of his arm, where his 'veins' were visible. She only took a very small vile of blood, before removing the needle and putting a band aid over the small puncture. Vega scowled at the brightly colored band aid, but didn't remove it. He figured that the doctor though that he was a little too young to be in the military. And she wasn't that far off since he was only nine days old now.

Raven swallowed slightly, not wanting to get his blood drawn, but he knew he was on 'borrowed' time and didn't protest. He pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, unfortunately revealing several scars from what Prozen told him was 'medical testing'. The doctor frowned slightly when she saw those scars, for they were not made from Zoids battles. She first drew his blood, sticking a brightly colored band aid on him as well before asking him about them.

Raven groaned slightly in annoyance, more from the band aid than her questioning. "... 'medical testing' Prozen ordered on me when I was ten..." he sighed quietly.

"'Medical testing'? Just what kind of testing did he have done?" she asked, making sure to write all this down on her clip board.

"...lots of blood tests, tissue samples, injections of... I don't even know what... and surgeries that I know had no purpose..." Raven muttered somewhat, rubbing his scarred arm slightly at the thoughts.

The doctor's frown deepened. "Hmm... Anything else?" she asked.

Raven thought for a minute. "...he put me through lots of physical tests... stamina, pain tolerance, isolation... I don't what his reasoning was... I was only ten when he started... and he only stopped about one or two years ago..." Raven added.

The doctor nodded slightly, writing this all down before she spoke up again. "Even though you're an Imperial soldier that's done more than just a few terrible things, I don't believe that you should be given death when everyone else gets a second chance. I don't know if this will help, but I will make sure that the Madam President sees this, in confidence, of course," she replied.

Raven nodded slightly. "...thank you, miss..." he replied quietly, even though he was afraid the Madam President wouldn't see things from a neutral perspective.

"Alright you two, I'm going to take these samples to be tested. You're to stay here until I come back, even if Herman tells you to come with him. As of now, you're both my patients. Not his." Raven nodded slightly, not wanting to get into trouble after less than two hours in the Republican base. He eventually leaned back onto the bed they were sitting on, staring up at the ceiling and sighing heavily. He'd brought up long-repressed memories and was trying to sort them out. Vega was sitting on his bed, waiting for the doctor to come back or for Herman to try and usher them somewhere. He knew that talking about those things that Prozen had done to him caused bad memories to come up. He didn't want to talk before he was ready to.

Another half an hour passed, and Raven had eventually dozed off into an uneasy light sleep. Not long after Major Herman entered the medical bay and walked over to them. "Alright you two, on your feet, you're coming with me."

Vega looked over to him. "...the doctor said not to leave until she came back," he said, not knowing which would be worse: making Herman mad or the doctor.

Herman narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't care what the doctor said, Vega, you two need to come with me. Now," he said sternly.

Vega scowled slightly. "I don't particularly enjoy making doctors mad. They have their own ways of getting 'revenge' on their disobeying patients," he replied.

Herman sighed. "Well, which doctor is treating you then?" he asked, going to go 'talk' with the doctor for giving them such orders. Vega looked behind Herman and pointed to the female doctor that was standing behind him, hands on her hips. She was glaring at the Major slightly for trying to take her patients away before she had deemed that they were healthy enough.

Herman blinked when he saw the doctor. "... it had to be Doctor Anders..." he muttered to himself, "... uhh... sorry Ms. Anders... I'll... let you get back to your patients..." he stuttered slightly, not wanting to cross the short-tempered female doctor.

The female doctor leveled him with a glare. "You can wait out in the sitting room until I clear them. You hear me?" she asked.

Herman groaned and rolled his eyes slightly. He was a Major in the Republican army, but in here she made the rules and he had to listen. "...fine..." he muttered, walking out into the other room to wait.

Doctor Anders watched as he left before going back to her patients. Raven was awake and sitting up by now, having watched the entire thing. She went over to them and handed them each a small orange container that held pain relievers. "These should only be taken once every six hours. I'll make sure the both of you take one before you leave. And I want to see the both of you back here in five days time, alright?" she asked.

Raven nodded slightly. "...if I haven't been executed by then..." he muttered to himself.

The doctor heard him and sighed. "Now, don't you go talking like that. I'm sure you'll do fine." She said as she helped Vega stand up and handed him his crutch. "I best send you two to Herman before he become too irritable."

Raven nodded slightly and got up as well. They both took one of the medicines she had given them before walking out into the other room. "...what did you want, Major?" the dark pilot asked, unsure of what he had wanted before being shooed off by Doctor Anders.

Herman stood up, muttering something that sounded like 'finally'. "Come on you two. You're coming with me." The Major said as he led them out of the medical wing.

Raven was starting to get nervous again, even with Vega and Shadow with him. He knew Herman wouldn't try anything, being too afraid of the black Organoid. "...where are you taking us?" he asked, making sure to keep an eye on Vega so he wouldn't lag behind.

"Your rooms," Herman replied shortly. Moonbay had made it clear that they get rooms and not cells while they were here. He had contacted the Madam President and she was contacting Emperor Rudolf about what to do exactly. Needless to say, the Emperor was rather curious as to what had happened. Raven was quiet as the Republican Major led him and Vega to their rooms. He was worried about his future and Vega's as well. The Republicans seemed to see him as being no better than him, even though that notion was completely unfounded.

After about five minutes did they reach two rooms that were opposite of each other, one being 5887 and the other being 5888. Herman stopped and turned to face them. "These will be your rooms until further notice. I made sure that they were well out of the way of the other soldiers," He said.

Raven turned and nodded, before opening the door to 5887, Shadow and Setzen immediately rushing in to check the room. "...thank you, Major." Raven thanked him, looking around the spacious room. It was worlds better than anything he had had before, even in the Imperial palace.

Herman just nodded slightly before addressing them again. "I'll have O'Connell come and get you two within an hour's time. Don't leave either of your rooms," The Major said as he made sure the blond was able to get into his room alright. Once that was done did he leave.

Raven waited until Herman was long gone before leaving his room, walking over to Vega's quarters and knocking on the door. "Vega, let me in." he said, wanting to talk to the younger pilot. He was worried, and wanted to make sure Vega knew what was going to happen. Vega opened the door to let Raven in, knowing that he wanted to talk. Herman said not to leave their _rooms_. And they weren't. Raven was just 'visiting' him in his.

Raven sat down on one of the beds. Both his and Vega's rooms had two beds, which was good for Raven seeing that otherwise Shadow would try and hog the bed. "...you know what's going to happen... don't you?"

"...for the most part... ...I know that it has to be a meeting of some sort..." the A.I. replied, sitting on the opposite bed.

Raven sighed loudly, leaning back onto the bed to rest his back. His whole body was sore from the recent trauma, stress and emotional taxing, but he'd live, if the Republicans and Imperials allowed it. "... they're gonna question you and me...so, we better answer as truthfully as we can or else I won't be around much longer..."

Vega nodded. "...Even about...what I am...?" he questioned, having hoped to wait with that information until the Madam President or Emperor Rudolf spoke with them.

Raven sighed quietly. "...we should probably wait for that..." he answered.

Vega nodded. "...I just hope that they take it as well as you did..." he sighed.

"...the Madam President isn't one to discriminate..." Raven tried to reassure, sitting back up.

Vega nodded. "She might not but...what about the others?" he asked.

Raven sighed. "... I don't think the others will notice just yet, Vega..." he tried to assure.

Vega nodded. "Right now...I think I'm more worried about the blood test..."

Raven sighed quietly. "... me too..." he muttered quietly.

"I mean...what am I supposed to tell them when someone else's DNA comes up? And...how will they believe me..."

Raven sighed loudly. "...well... then I guess we'll just have to tell them then..." he sighed quietly, "... or we could try to ask Doctor Anders to not show the results until our audience with the Madam President."

Vega nodded. "I guess we could..." the blond replied, though he had a feeling that it wouldn't play out like they hoped that it would.

Raven sighed loudly, before grabbing one of the pillows and lightly throwing it at him. "Lighten up a bit, I don't think they'll put it together..." he tried to reassure.

Vega scowled slightly. "Don't make me have to hurt you," he replied, not throwing the pillow back.

Raven rolled his eyes. "... well someone's in a mood today..." he muttered sarcastically to himself.

Vega sighed. "I'm just a little tired and irritable okay? I may be patched up but I'm still tired."

Raven nodded slightly. "... I can tell..." he sighed, "... I'm tired too, so is Shadow..."

"...and it's not like we can really go to sleep right this moment..." Vega said as he noted the time on the clock.

Raven sighed quietly. "I know..." he said, before a scratching at the door drew his attention. He got up and looked through the peephole, and when he didn't see anyone opened it. Setzen came shooting into the room, having opened Raven's door to get into Vega's room. He sighed loudly. "...determined little thing, isn't he?"

Vega chuckled. "Yep, you'll have to make sure to lock the door or something when O'Connell comes to collect us. Don't need him causing trouble to the base before we get a chance to explain ourselves.

Raven sighed, walking out and shutting the door to his room before returning to Vega's room. "...this is gonna be a long three days..."

Vega nodded. "...but we'll get through it...somehow..." he replied, not wanting Raven to start acting like he had earlier.

Raven sighed loudly. "... I hope so..." he said a bit solemnly, sitting down on the free bed.

Vega just sighed quietly, having nothing else to say without repeating himself. They waited patiently for fifteen more minutes before O'Connell finally came to get them. Raven sat back up when he heard O'Connell at the door. He looked over at Vega and sighed. "... I know they won't allow Shadow and Setzen and will likely have me restrained, but just keep calm, okay?" he said, not wanting Vega to get too nervous. Vega nodded slightly. He got up and went over to the door to open it up for the turquoise haired Lt.

"... I assume Major Herman told you I was coming, right?" O'Connell asked, glancing in at Raven. Seeing the dark pilot in the Guardian Force base was odd to him, especially after their past encounters.

Vega nodded. "He did..." He replied, moving back slightly so then he didn't seem 'threatening' or rebellious.

O'Connell nodded slightly. "Alright then..." he said, entering the room and looking at Raven, "... Major Herman ordered you be in handcuffs for the hearing, just to reassure the attendees..." the Lieutenant added, holding out the restraining cuffs. Raven sighed loudly and got up, letting him put them on. He didn't want to refuse and ruin his chances, anyway. O'Connell then led the way out of the room and down several of the halls, heading towards a conference room where high-ranking Guardian Force officials were waiting.

Vega followed them as quickly as he could. His patience with his crutch was already wearing thin and he was _this_ close to chucking it so then he could walk. However, the thought of being scolded by Dr. Anders kept him from doing anything. They soon reached the conference room and waited for O'Connell to take them in so then they could be interrogated. O'Connell told them to stay and went in first, addressing the Guardian Force members inside, though Raven and Vega couldn't make out what he said. Raven was nervous, shifting his weight slightly and muttering the verse again, trying to keep calm.

"...Raven...calm down... I know you're nervous, but that's not going to help us..." he said quietly.

Raven stopped his muttered and glanced up at him. "...you'd be nervous if you were in my position, Vega..."

Vega looked down. "...sorry Raven... ...I know you're nervous...but we'll do fine..."

Raven looked down to. "... I hope so..."

"Don't worry. They can't do anything to us right now. We haven't caused any trouble since we got here."

Raven sighed quietly. "... they could decide not to let me see Madam President and just execute me now..." he said quietly.

"...will you stop thinking like that...? We'll be fine." the A.I. said as the door opened up again and O'Connell called them in.

Raven just shook his head slightly, but followed Vega inside anyway. He kept quiet, not wanting to ruin his one chance at life. As O'Connell led them both to the front of the conference room he couldn't help but feel alienated by all the cold stares he was receiving from the Guardian Force officials. Vega felt uncomfortable as well, since he was receiving those stares as well, despite not having done anything to the Helic Republic. They sat down where O'Connell directed them too and waited for the others to start questioning them.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ The poor guys! D: They're living on borrowed time now… Most of the Guardian Force doesn't want to give them a second chance, but at least they have a couple people on their side. Just what's going to happen in this interrogation is anyone's guess. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! They make my day! :)


	11. Preliminary and Shocking News

_**Disclaimer 1: **__I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2: **__The characters Vega and Dia belong to me! Please do not use them without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3: **__The Gorgon DiFang belongs to ShadowRebirth37 as well as any concepts for the M.O.S.A. experiments. Do not use them without her permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey Everyone! I'm SO sorry about the late updates as of late! Things have been rather hectic and work has been more than stressful. Coupled with feeling like it's been draining the life and energy out of me, I haven't been in the mood to get these fics updated, and for that, I'm sorry that my readers had to wait so long for me to get in gear again. I can't make any promises, but I hope to get back into the swing of things soon and get back into updated every week or two! ANYwho, last chapter poor Raven and Vega were captured by the Guardian Force and are waiting for their trial with the Madam President and Emperor Rudolf. It seems that they've been given a chance for now, but, as always, things won't be easy for them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

O'Connell and Herman were standing nearby the Imperial pilots, just to reassure the officials that they wouldn't 'escape'. "Questioning may begin. We're going to start with the Private, Vega, first," Herman addressed, even though he knew everyone wanted to interrogate Raven. Best start things slow.

Thomas was the first to ask a question, standing up. "...just who are you? None of us have heard of you before," he asked, looking at the blond pilot suspiciously.

"I'm a new recruit that Minister Prozen...found. I do not know much about my past or why I ended up at the Imperial Palace. I just 'woke' up there a few days ago and Prozen enlisted me. He assigned me to be Raven's partner," the blond replied as truthfully as he could for the moment.

Thomas just sighed loudly. "Why in the world would he stick you with Raven? You have a death wish or something?" he replied, looking over at Raven with disdain.

Vega blinked. "I didn't choose anything. He had someone hand me a uniform and lead to his office five minutes after I 'woke' up. And Raven's not so bad once you get to know him," he defended.

Thomas blinked, before he started snickering. "The doctor must have given you one too many painkillers! You've gotta be kidding me!" he laughed.

"I'm not," the blond replied, not at all phased by Thomas laughing at his statement. "Major Schubaltz doesn't have a problem with him, so I don't know why you would" the A.I. said.

That shut Thomas up. "What do you mean by that? My brother doesn't interact with terrorists!" he snapped.

"Major Schubaltz helped the both of us escape after Prozen had tried to have us both killed by throwing us into the incinerator. He interacted with Raven on more than one occasion while we were at base before this incident. Even Shadow likes the Major," the blond replied, as a matter of fact.

Thomas blinked, before he sat down and huffed loudly, muttering to himself. The next person to stand up was Colonel Kruger. "So... you're saying Prozen just suddenly tried to do away with the both of you? Without any sort of motive?" he asked.

"I never said that he had didn't have a motive. As always with the Regent, when something better comes along...or if something becomes useless he replaces it or finds something better, which he has," Vega replied.

Kruger blinked. "...he has? Raven is the best pilot the Empire has, frankly I can't see anyone, besides Van, coming close to him in skill," he replied.

Vega shook his head slightly before sending Raven an apologetic look. They had to know something about Prozen's reasoning. "...Prozen found someone better than Raven... He 'found' me..." he replied. "But...I'm not the only thing that he found."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Vega. Thomas stood up. "You? Better than Raven?" he said sarcastically, "I don't believe that! You're younger than he is and you just said you've been a recruit for hardly two weeks! So how can you, a new recruit, be better than him?"

Vega shrugged slightly. "I don't know, but that's what Prozen seems to think. He wouldn't have given me the Dark Spiner unless he thought so," the blond reasoned, not wanting to go _too_ deep into that discussion just yet.

Before Thomas could snap back, Kruger stopped him. "Now Vega, what else did Prozen find?" he asked before they got off-topic.

Vega sighed. "...He's found the location of the Ultimate Death Saurer... Not the copy that he tried to make the last time... He's also looking for something called the 'Death Stinger'," he replied.

Everyone in the room stopped. Kruger walked up to the both of them, a serious expression on his face. "You mean to tell us that Prozen has managed to uncover _another_ Death Saurer?"

Vega shook his head slightly. "Not find 'another'. He was given some D cells and used that to create the copy Death Saurer that you all fought before. This one is the_ real_ Death Saurer and won't be as easy to defeat. But for now, he can't get to it _or_ pilot it, but it's only a matter of time before he realizes his mistake."

Kruger blinked. That didn't bode well in his mind. "…do you think he'll be able to get access to it, Private?" he asked.

Vega nodded. "Maybe not now...but eventually he will..." he replied.

Kruger sighed loudly. "... well... then we'll just figure out a way to stop him like last time. Now... what is this Death Stinger?" he asked, but before Vega answered Raven spoke up.

"It was the Zoid that stopped the Death Saurer. It's at least twice as powerful, infinitely more powerful and much more mobile," he said seriously, lacking his normal sarcastic tone.

Kruger looked over to Raven. "And just how do you know this?" he asked, his tone still serious, but not accusing.

"I've seen the Ancient Zoidian texts on the Death Stinger," Raven answered, moving his right hand a bit nervously. The handcuffs were putting pressure on the damaged nerves and making his hand hurt, but he hid it. "And trust me, if you thought Prozen's sad excuse for a Death Saurer was terrifying, than the Death Stinger is worse than your darkest nightmares."

This time before Kruger could speak up, did Fiona. "You've seen Ancient Zoidian texts about it?" she asked.

Raven turned to look at her and nodded. "Yes, several, none of them explained an easily exploitable weakness, though," he answered.

"But how were you able to read them? I only know of myself and Dr. D that are able to decipher such things."

"I was taught to read Ancient Zoidian texts when I was very young. As far as I know, I'm the only person on Zi that can still read and understand the Zoidian dialect of 'Serrin'; a rare form of Zoidian language used only by Zoidian clerics in the ancient Capital City," Raven replied quietly.

Every one looked stunned by this, Fiona and Dr. D the most. Maybe admitting that wasn't such a bad thing, especially if they were more than likely going to go to him for opinions or ask for translations. After the awkward silence passed did Kruger speak up again. "But why is Prozen after the Death Stinger as well? It can't surely be piloted by any normal person..."

Raven sighed quietly and lowered his gaze slightly. "...you're right, Colonel, it can only be piloted by a Zoidian..." he replied, "... or someone with an Organoid..." he added quietly.

Kruger was quick to put the pieces together. "But Prozen doesn't know that. Does he?"

"... he doesn't... for now..." Raven answered, "... his scientists mistranslated the Zoidian texts while I did not; I knew what he was planning and kept the knowledge to myself, since I knew I would end up stuck in that monstrosity," he replied.

"Then why didn't you tell someone like Major Schubaltz? Or the Emperor?" he asked.

"I didn't want to get Major Schubaltz in bad spirits with Prozen, and Colonel, do you honestly think the Emperor would have believed me? Prozen would have shot me down saying I was lying about his secret projects, and who do you think he would have believed? Me or his Regent?" he questioned.

"You have a point..." Kruger sighed. "I can take it that he has yet to find the location of the Death Stinger? And just why is he trying to find it?" the Colonel asked.

This time Vega spoke up. "He plans to use the Death Stinger to cause mayhem until he can get to the Death Saurer. He's also planning on using the Stinger's core to revive it. ...Unfortunately...he's already found the other legendary core that's needed to revive the Death Saurer. I do not know where he has that hidden..."

Kruger sighed loudly. "Well, then we'll have to inform Emperor Rudolf of this immediately." he said, "... and, if and when Prozen discovers the Death Stinger will require an Organoid, I'm fairly certain that will mean he will try to capture either you and Shadow, or Zeke. If your trial with the Emperor and Madam President goes well, then we'll be sure to keep Prozen from getting close to you. The last thing Zi needs is another nightmare Zoid hell-bent on destroying the world," he said, looking at the both of them. Raven only heard part of it, too preoccupied with his right wrist and hand. The cuffs were really paining him now and he couldn't help but try to pull free a few times.

Kruger sighed before pulling out spare keys and taking the cuffs off of Raven. The two hadn't done anything to warrant the need for them. They certainly seemed willing to help. After Kruger had done that did Vega speak up again. "Sir...you're forgetting about the fact that Prozen knows that a Zoidian can pilot the Death Stinger... That means that he might go after Fiona or try to find another Zoidian…"

Kruger blinked when he heard that. "...that is a possibility, but I have the distinct feeling he'll go after a more adept pilot with a more powerful Organoid..." he answered, before turning around when he heard Van whine, "Sorry Van, but it's the truth."

Vega nodded slightly before he spoke up again. He figured that now would be as good as ever to tell them about Prozen's private and secret lab that was within the Palace. "I have...one more piece of information that might help."

Kruger turned back to look at him. "And that would be?" he asked, not demandingly, but simply curiously. Raven knew where this was going, but was too preoccupied lightly rubbing his throbbing wrist to interject himself into the conversation.

"...Prozen has a private, secret lab within the Palace itself. It's where his 'top' experiments are done..." he replied.

Everyone in the lab got quiet. Thomas got to his feet and walked over next to Kruger. "Just what kind of experiments?" he questioned, "It can't be anything new, since I was one of his top researchers and mechanical engineers," he said somewhat haughtily.

"...the lab that you worked at was for Zoids and Organoids research... It's the same one that Raven was associated with... This lab...is Prozen's own private one...where he works on things himself with his head scientist, Dr. Vect."

Thomas and Kruger just looked at Vega. "... Dr. Vect? I thought he was dismissed from the military a decade ago for that mishap with the MOSA project?" Thomas said, looking at Vega oddly.

Vega shook his head 'no'. "Dr. Vect has been working under Prozen ever since then in the private labs. I...I know where they are...but I'm also the only one that knows the code to get into them... So even if I give them to you so you and the Major could go and inspect them, you would still need me to disable some of the locks he has on them. There's a particularly nasty one that will self-detonate not only the lab but a part of the Palace as well..."

Kruger's eyes widened. "Just what on Zi was so important that he'd go to such extreme lengths?" he asked.

Raven didn't like this. He didn't think they were ready to know. Not this soon. He reached over and lightly grabbed Vega's good arm. "Not now. We'll tell them later." he said quietly.

Vega nodded slightly. "He had several experiments going on at the same time. But I can't tell you more than that at the moment... I'd rather wait until after the trials..."

Kruger sighed loudly. "Well, we aren't about to force you to talk, so fair enough," he said, before turning to the rest of the officials. "Any more questions for Vega? No? Then Raven is next."

The first to speak up was Dr. D., standing before most people had pulled their chairs back. "Just where did you learn Zoidian? It's not an easy thing to learn by one's self."

Raven looked over at Dr. D. "... I didn't learn on my own... my... parents taught me it..." he replied quietly, gaze lowering a bit at the mention of his parents.

Dr. D blinked. "Your parents? Why would they teach you? Were they Zoidian? Or part?"

Raven sighed loudly. "My... my mother... Kathryn Chen... was an Ancient Zoidian cleric from Eveopolis..." he admitted quietly, having never told anyone of his half-blooded heritage.

Everyone stared at him, not having expected this in the slightest! "So...you're an Ancient Zoidian too?" Dr. D asked.

Raven nodded slightly. "... yes... and if I'm not mistaken... I'm the last of the Eveopolis clerics..." he answered, looking up at them slightly.

Everyone was still too stunned to move. Only Vega wasn't staring at him, knowing that it would make his partner even more nervous. "I can say that it's safe to assume that Prozen didn't know about this?"

Raven shook his head no. "Of course he doesn't know. He'd known something was different about me since the first 'medical tests', but since my blood wasn't 'pure' he could never determine just what the cause was," he replied.

"Wasn't 'pure'? You mean like mixed blood?" the Doctor asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah... and the fact that I didn't inherit any Zoidian power, at least not to my knowledge, means my blood is harder to recognize as Zoidian."

Dr. D nodded slightly before sitting down and letting someone else ask questions. Kruger was back to questioning now. "Just why exactly did you follow Prozen's orders like you did?"

Raven sighed. "... simple... if I disobeyed... I was beaten or locked in the dungeon..." he answered.

Kruger blinked, not having expected an answer like that before his eyes narrowed in thought. "I see... ...you did what you were told to avoid as much punishment as possible..." he mused.

Raven nodded. "...he made it clear to me not to fail after my first defeat to Van..." he muttered.

"What did he do or say exactly?" the Colonel asked.

Raven sighed loudly. "... have a few soldiers beat me until I couldn't stand, breathe or resist, throw me in the dungeon for a few days without medical treatment, food or water and put me under heavy sedation while his scientists did Eve knows what to me..."

Kruger was very disturbed by this news, but he knew that the dark pilot wasn't lying. How no one else at the Imperial base didn't notice this was beyond him. But when he thought about it, it was probably for the same reasons that the Republican soldiers would over look something like that.

Raven sighed loudly. "...how else do you think I got so bitter and cold? I used to hate the very thought of violence and hurting others, at least until they got a hold of me..."

Kruger nodded slightly. Even if the others couldn't see that, he certainly could. He may not have liked Raven, but no one deserved to be tortured, especially by their own side whenever they did something wrong.

Raven was quiet for a few minutes. "...do you... want to ask me anything else...?" he asked quietly.

Before Kruger could ask if there were any more questions, Fiona stood up again. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you more about your Zoidian heritage."

Raven looked over at the Zoidian and nodded. "...alright..." he asked, glad they weren't asking about his war crimes and 'terrorism'. That was a bit of a good sign.

"Did your mother have any powers?" she asked first.

Raven thought for a long minute. "... yeah... she had healing abilities... and a way with Zoids and Organoids... ironically..."

Fiona blinked. "Then she had an Organoid of her own?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah... a black and cream female Organoid, named Luna..." he answered, "... but... she died from a rare virus when I was very young..."

Fiona nodded slightly. "...Do you have any other siblings? Or were you an only child?"

Raven nodded slightly. "... I... I had an older sister named Silvia and... And a... a twin brother named Donnie..." he answered quietly.

At this most of the gathered officials were starting at him. "...'had' an older sister and twin brother? What happened to them?"

Raven cringed slightly and looked off to the side. "... my brother was... separated from me soon after we turned three... and... my sister..." he swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut, "... she... along with my m-mother and father... w-were murdered by a red Organoid my parents had been studying..." he said quietly, unable to stop himself from tearing up slightly at the mentioning of his murdered family.

Everyone was stunned by that information, though Fiona was the only one that spoke up. "...I'm sorry Raven..."

Raven shook his head slightly, trying to keep from breaking down in front of the entire Guardian Force. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, keeping his head down so they couldn't see. "... w-wasn't... your fault..." he muttered out.

Kruger dismissed everyone before any more questions could be asked. Tormenting the pilot about his past wasn't something that he wanted to deal with right now. Once everyone but Raven, Vega, Herman, O'Connell and Kruger were gone did the A.I. finally turn to try and get his partner into some semblance before being taken back to their rooms. Though...he had no idea just what to say in this kind of situation...

Raven had pulled his legs up to his chest, hiding his face from view. He didn't want to be seen like this, so weak and vulnerable. But he couldn't help it. He had been extremely close with his family and had to watch them be murdered, before the Organoid turned on him. It wasn't something easily forgotten.

Vega bit his lip slightly, not liking seeing his partner like this. He was glad, however, that Kruger had gotten everyone out of the conference room and were giving them some space. "...Raven...you gonna be okay...?"

"...does it l-look like it...?" Raven muttered back, though it was somewhat muffled due to him hiding his face from view.

"...no... ...but I...I don't know what to do..." the blond replied.

Raven didn't respond immediately, but eventually let his legs slide back down and his face to be exposed. He wiped the tears away from his face, trying to even his breathing. Vega was hesitant, since he wasn't sure just how Raven would act, but he placed his good hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Or at least get him to calm down a little. Raven glanced over at him for a moment when he felt that, before looking back down. After a few seconds his breathing evened out and his shaking stopped the dark pilot finally calming down.

"...better...?" the blond asked, removing his hand from Raven's shoulder. He didn't want to push the dark pilot too quickly.

Raven nodded slightly. "... y-yeah..." he answered quietly, before glancing off in front of him. He knew he had never told Moonbay just what had happened to Silvia, and in all honesty he had never told anyone before just what had happened to his family. Let alone his 'enemies', especially Van and Thomas!

"...I know saying 'sorry' won't bring them back...but I am...concerned about you." the blond said.

Raven looked over at him and blinked his slightly-reddened eyes. "...'concerned'...?"

"...err...I mean that...I...feel for you?" the A.I. tried to explain. He didn't want to come off as all mushy and that, but he did want Raven to know that he was here for him if he needed it.

Raven blinked again. Vega certainly seemed to be struggling with this. It was enough to get his mind off of his family's death. He snickered quietly before he could stop himself.

Vega scowled slightly. "...it's not funny..."

"No... But the fact that you sound all 'warm and fuzzy' about it is..." Raven teased slightly, just barely managing a half-hearted smirk.

Vega glared at him slightly. "Don't make me have to hurt you. I'm not afraid to hit you with my crutch," the A.I. 'threatened'.

"Then you'll have to explain to everyone why you're 'beating' me..." Raven mocked, his smirk widening a bit.

"I think I can get away with 'Just because I feel like it'," the blond retorted.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "Not here you can't..." he replied cheekily.

"Maybe... But in our hallway then by all means yes."

Raven just looked at him blankly. "I don't think so... in case you've forgotten, I can outrun you." he retorted, his smirked widening a bit, an almost evil look to it.

"Then I'll just ask Shadow to hold you still," the A.I. replied.

Raven rolled his eyes. "Even she wouldn't turn on me like that."

"She might for a belly rub," the blond smirked.

Raven glared at him. "...damn you..." he muttered sarcastically.

Vega just chuckled at him. The other occupants in the room just watched their interactions, even though they couldn't hear them at first. They were amazed by the fact that the younger blond could get the older dark pilot to calm and was now joking with him and even 'threatening' him...with his own Organoid even!

Raven mock glared at him. "If you weren't hurt, I'd kick your ass right now, Vega. Keep that in mind when you get better," he 'threatened', smirking darkly.

Vega rolled his eyes slightly. "What you don't know is that I can hold my own in a fight. Don't say I didn't warn you when you get your ass handed to you," the blond 'threatened' right back.

Raven punched Vega lightly in his good shoulder, making sure not to put barely any effort into it. "I'm petrified..." he teased.

"You better be," the blond replied. "'Cuz if you're not then I'll make you so."

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm so scared..." he said sarcastically as he got to his feet. They weren't questioning him anymore, so he figured that meant they were free to go.

Vega got up as well, though with a little difficulty. He managed it without any help though. He got himself situated before following Raven over to where the other occupants were waiting for them. O'Connell approached the both of them. "...the hearing is over, so I'll lead you back to your quarters. Doctor Anders is still working on your blood work, so if she finishes she might bring it to your quarters later on."

The two Imperials nodded and followed the Captain back to their quarters. Not very many of the soldiers jeered at them, but they eventually made it to their quarters. Raven originally went to his room, but soon after O'Connell left he went to Vega's room. He didn't want to be alone after that. Vega let him in, knowing that the dark pilot didn't want to be alone at the moment. He was still a little shaken as well with the questioning that they had done. He just thought of it as practice for the Madam President.

Shadow followed him in, not making any noise. Raven lied down on the second bed, and Shadow immediately jumped up after him and curled around him; an act she commonly did when she sensed 'her' Raven was distressed.

Vega let him be for the moment being. He knew that he needed some time to himself. But after a few moments did he speak up. "...hey Raven... ...what'd they do with our belongings?"

Raven didn't move or even roll over to face him. "...they'll bring them by soon..." he said, having heard Moonbay talk about that earlier.

"...oh...okay... ...even my laptop?" he asked, since it was basically his only possession.

Raven nodded. "... yeah... they won't touch it, if that's what you're wondering..."

"...didn't you hide it though?" the A.I. asked suddenly.

Raven blinked. "... oh... yeah, I did..." he admitted, "... then we'll get it later..."

Vega nodded. "Alright… ...do you think they'll question me as to why I don't have any possessions when they bring yours by?"

"... maybe... but I doubt it..." Raven answered after a minute.

The A.I. remained quiet after that, going off on his own thoughts. He was still worried about the trial with the Madam President and the results of the blood tests... Raven didn't notice that Vega was worried, having dozed off into a light sleep. The emotional stress of the day had just been too much on his system.

Vega let him sleep and about an hour later there was a quiet knock on his door. He hesitated before getting up to ask who it was. "Yes? Who is it?" he asked, not opening the door incase it was some vengeful solider.

Raven woke up and sat up. He got up and walked over to Vega. "It's me, Doctor Anders and Fiona. We have the results of your blood work," came the response. Vega blinked, not expecting for Fiona to come as well. But...he supposed that she wanted to talk with Raven more. He unlocked the door and opened it for them, stepping back so then they could enter.

Raven did the same and stepped back, and a moment later Fiona and doctor Anders entered. Raven immediately noticed that Fiona looked a bit ashen-faced, which concerned him. Before he could question it, Doctor Anders poked his chest. "You have a lot of explaining to do," she said seriously.

Raven blinked. "... I-I do?" he answered in confusion.

Dr. Anders nodded before speaking again. "Would you be so kind as to tell me just _**why**_ Vega has half of your DNA and half of Fiona's?" she asked.

All the color left Raven's face, staring at the doctor in absolute shock. "W-what?" he shouted, looking over at Vega in confusion and a slight bit of horror. He turned back to Doctor Anders, pale as a ghost. "H-how on Zi can that be possible? Are you _sure_ there isn't some sort of mistake?"

"None, I ran the test three times and his matches both yours and Fiona's," Dr. Anders replied.

While this was going on Vega, too, was as pale as a sheet. He had to sit down, though no one noticed until he said quietly, a far off look on his face. "...oh Eve no..."

Raven was almost in a panic. He was about to go off saying there _must_ have been a mistake when he noticed Vega. "... Vega? You alright?" he asked, all the panic immediately leaving his voice upon seeing his expression.

Vega slowly turned his distant, pale pink eyes over to them before answering quietly. Only Raven knew what he was really talking about. "...Prozen..."

Raven blinked, immediately understanding what the A.I. meant. He pulled his sleeve up somewhat violently, exposing the dozens of deep, ugly scars. "...damn that man to hell..." he growled under his breath.

The two women in the room were watching this with interest, until Dr. Anders patience wore thin about just what was going on. "Well? Care to explain?" she asked again.

Raven looked up at her. "... Vega would... do a better job at explaining..." he said quietly, knowing he wouldn't do a good job.

Doctor Anders looked over at the blonde pilot. "Well? Care to enlighten us, Vega?" she asked, tapping her foot slightly and putting her hand on her hip.

Vega was hesitant at first before speaking up. "...before I tell you...you have to promise not to say anything just yet... I was going to tell everyone after we had met with the Madam President and Emperor Rudolf..." Vega started off.

Doctor Anders blinked, but nodded slightly. Fiona did the same, wanting to know just as much as the doctor did. Raven sighed quietly, having already pieced everything together, and worried about how they would react.

Vega sighed quietly, wondering just how he was going to tell them. It had been easier with Raven, since he had seen V-003, Dia. "...I...I'm one of Prozen's experiments... An A.I. project that he's been working on for a little over ten years now..." the blond said, not knowing of any other way to start explaining himself. He figured it would be best to tell them that much and then answer their questions.

Both Doctor Anders and Fiona stared at him, their eyes widening and color draining from their face. "...an... A.I...?" Doctor Anders asked quietly, confused. Vega had 'human', or rather Zoidian, blood and bones, so how could he be an A.I.?

Vega nodded. "...I'm V-007, but I named myself Vega, since I remember the researchers calling me something like that. I'm the most advanced of the A.I.s that Prozen has had Dr. Vect commission..." he replied quietly.

Doctor Anders just looked at him. "... but, you have human err... Zoidian blood, bones, everything. How could you have been 'made'?" she asked.

Vega was quiet for a minute before replying. "V.E.G.A. ...That's Prozen's A.I. program; it stands for Vessel Experiment Genetically Altered," he replied, looking at the ground in front of him.

Doctor Anders sighed loudly. "... I always knew that Prozen character was nothing but trouble... but I never thought he'd be brash enough to do something like... this..." Vega just nodded slightly, knowing that they had more questions for him. He couldn't deny them these answers, especially since Fiona deserved to know them before everyone else.

Before Doctor Anders could question further, Fiona spoke up. "But, why would he use my DNA? I can understand why he'd want to make a 'second' Raven, but I don't see why he'd add my DNA to you..."

"...from what Prozen knew of the Death Stinger and the Death Saurer...he needed a Zoidian pilot...that was as good as, if not better than, Raven..." the A.I. replied.

Raven turned away slightly and lowered his gaze when he heard Vega say that. He knew that all too well by now, but it still hurt to feel like he was little more than a pawn to his former 'foster father'. Fiona sighed loudly when she heard that. "... it's a good thing he didn't realize Raven was a Zoidian, let alone a decedent of an Eveopolis cleric..." she said quietly, "... and it's a good thing you're away from him now…"

Vega nodded slightly. "...I still haven't answered one of your questions though... ...about how exactly he 'made' me... But like I said before, he's been working on this project for a little over ten years now, with me being the newest 'version'. What he's been doing was modifying Zoid cores to the point that they'd act like a human heart after some tissue was added to it... From there...the 'heart' was added to a pseudo body for it to develop. As the microbes flow out of the core it starts to form other parts to make them as close to a human as possible..." he tried to explain.

Doctor Anders nodded slightly. "... so... you really aren't 'human' then... are you...?" she sighed.

Vega shook his head 'no' slightly. "...not by your standard I'm not..." he replied quietly.

Doctor Anders sighed again. First Raven 'turning himself in', and now androids? Just what on Zi was going on in the Empire? Fiona looked between Vega and Raven, and now that she knew she could spot a clear resemblance between them. She sighed quietly. "... Van... won't take this well..." she said quietly.

"...I know... ...I just hope that they don't call for me to be...dismantled..." Vega said quietly.

Raven sharply elbowed Vega for that comment, hard enough to get his attention but not enough to hurt him. "Don't say that." he growled.

"...s-sorry..." The A.I. replied, not looking up to the dark pilot he now knew he was...'related' to.

Raven sighed quietly. "...even if they... do order you 'dismantled'... I won't let that happen..."

"...you would give up your 'chance' just to keep them from doing that? I don't think so... ...there's something that I haven't told you yet..."

Raven blinked, cocking his head slightly. "... what is it, Vega...?" he asked, a little worried that Vega hadn't told him everything. He ignored Doctor Anders and Fiona, whom had since sat down on one of the beds.

"...I didn't want you treating me any differently or doing something rash...so I decided to wait a little bit before I told you this... ...Prozen has...one more fail safe on me...one that neither of us can do anything about... ...My...'lifespan'...is only five years..." he replied quietly, still not looking up at any one in the room.

Raven's eyes widened. "W-what? Only five years!" he yelped, never having expected Vega's 'life' to be so short.

Vega nodded slightly. "...I would have been...'outdated'...by then...at least by Prozen's standards..."

Raven sighed quietly. "... maybe... maybe Dr. D can figure out a way to lengthen your lifespan!" he said hopefully, knowing Dr. D was clever with such solutions.

"...he would have to make me a new 'heart' for that to happen... ...one that's better than the one that I have now..."

Raven looked down slightly. He knew Dr. D was skilled only in Zoids and Ancient Zoidians, not in areas such as this. He didn't know what to do at this point.

"...this is why I didn't want to tell you... ...I knew that you'd react like this..." the blond said, glad that Fiona and Dr. Anders were understanding enough to just let them talk.

Raven sighed again softly. "... it doesn't matter... there has to be a way to reverse it..." he said quietly.

"...but if there's not, I don't want you to do anything rash. I won't be happy if you do something like that."

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yeah? Well I won't be happy just sitting around while they take you apart, Vega," he almost snapped back.

Vega sighed. "We don't even know if they'll do something like that. So don't get yourself all worked up. You have...more important things to focus on rather than what might or might not happen to me."

Raven just looked at him. "Vega, I didn't follow you into and drag you out of that damned incinerator just to sit and watch these Republicans take you apart. So I'll be damned if I do," he growled slightly.

Vega sighed slightly. "I know Raven... ...but I don't want you to do something that you'll regret. Right now, I believe we might still have some questions to answer. When they leave, _then_ you can start raving. Okay?"

Raven sighed but backed off, letting doctor Anders and Fiona get a chance to speak. Fiona got back to her feet and walked over to Vega. "...can we speak, privately, for a few minutes?" she requested.

Vega blinked before looking up to her, a bit confused as to what she wanted. But he nodded anyways. He was pretty sure that the blonde Ancient Zoidian wouldn't hurt him. He grabbed his crutch and got up, willing to follow her.

Fiona and Vega walked into the bathroom, the only other room in the quarters, shutting the door behind them. The Ancient Zoidian turned to Vega and sighed quietly. "... I guess this means that... you and I are related... huh...?" she said quietly, gaze lowered a bit in thought.

Vega nodded slightly. "...I guess it does... ...but I honestly had no idea just who's DNA Prozen used..." the A.I. replied quietly.

Fiona sighed softly, her crimson eyes closed as she thought. Eventually she opened them and looked up at Vega. "... even though you're... not fully 'human' nor 'Zoidian'... I can sense both Raven and myself in you... but you're also your own unique person..." she mused mostly to herself, "... but... I don't think I can consider you as a 'brother' or 'son'..." she added, "... but I will consider you a fellow 'Zoidian'... even though you are not of 'full blood'..."

Vega nodded slightly. "...thank you... ...I was not expecting you to consider me anything more than...just a copy or something like that..." He replied quietly.

"...as I just said... I can sense you possess your own unique 'being' and personality, despite being created from other living people," Fiona answered, before opening the door. She didn't have anything else to add.

Vega nodded slightly. It was more than what he had been expecting from the Zoidian. She was on his side, which would help in the long run. However, before she could open the door too far so then the other two could hear them, did he ask something that had been bothering him. "...you don't blame me...do you?" he asked quietly, knowing that she'd understand more. He was really asking if she blamed him since he was the reason that Prozen had used her DNA in the first place.

Fiona stopped and sighed quietly. "...no... I can't...seeing as it wasn't your fault for Prozen's evil and twisted nature..." she answered quietly.

Vega nodded again before speaking up. "...again...thank you..." he said softly, glad to have that weight off of his chest.

Fiona nodded before walking out and back to Doctor Anders. She spoke to her quietly for a few minutes, before she stood up. Fiona turned back a few moments later. "... we're going to go and do research into the Death Stinger and Death Saurer. If what you said is true, then all of Zi is in grave danger," she said seriously, "... and... don't worry, we won't breathe a word of this; we'll let you two decide when and where to expose this information."

Vega nodded again after he had followed Fiona out. He wished that he could do more research as well, but without his laptop, and then he really couldn't. Actually...what he really wanted to do was 'transfer' what had happened the past few days to his laptop and then just to bed. But...he knew that that wasn't going to happen. There was still one more person he knew he had to talk with. And he was sitting on the spare bed in his room, waiting for the girls to leave.

The doctor and Ancient Zoidian left a few minutes later, shutting the door behind them. Raven sighed and lied back on the spare bed, arms crossed behind his head and gazing up at the ceiling. This... was just a lot to take in. Vega didn't say anything. He quietly, quietly than he should have been able to with his crutch, walked back over to his bed and sat down. He would wait for Raven to speak up first, knowing that this was unexpected for the dark haired pilot. It was unexpected for him too...

Raven sat back up when he heard the blond pilot sit down on his bed, sighing loudly. Now that he knew of his 'relation' with the A.I. he was starting to pick up slight habits and mannerisms similar to himself. He sighed quietly and shook his head slightly. "... I... never expected Prozen to take this so far..." he muttered more to himself than anything. Vega just looked up to him slightly but didn't say anything. He somehow knew that he wasn't speaking to him just yet.

Raven sighed again loudly, before glancing up at the A.I. across the room. "... Vega... you don't have to be so quiet..." he said, "... even though you're, in a sense, 'me', I still can't read your mind..."

Vega looked up to the dark pilot slightly, the little bit of hope that Fiona had given him about not being a copy of either of them dashed when he heard Raven say that. He still didn't say anything though, since before Raven's last statement, all he was waiting for was for Raven to start talking... Raven blinked when he saw Vega's expression. "... Vega...?" he asked quietly, unsure of what was wrong.

It took a moment before the blond spoke up, albeit quietly. "...yeah...?" he questioned back.

"...is something wrong?" Raven asked, more than a little concerned with his sudden change in behavior.

Vega looked back down before replying. "...you think that I'm...just a copy..." he replied quietly, obviously hurt by that statement.

Raven blinked. "... no, I don't..." he replied, "... not in the slightest, Vega..."

"...but you said...that's I'm basically 'you'..." the A.I. replied.

Raven sighed quietly and shook his head. "...it's a figure of speech, Vega; I meant no disrespect..." he replied, "... I merely meant that even though we act alike and probably think alike, that I still can't tell everything you need or want without being told..."

Vega nodded slightly, feeling better after having Raven explain what he meant. "...other than what we just talked about, I was only waiting for you to start talking to me..." he said before looking down again. "I know that this has to be...a lot to take in..."

Raven sighed quietly and nodded. "... yeah... it is..." he said softly, before lowering his gaze slightly, almost in guilt, "... I... I'm just not sure... what to think of you as now..."

Vega blinked, a little hurt by that statement, but didn't let Raven see. "...I understand..." he replied quietly.

Raven sighed loudly, able to sense he had hurt Vega again. "... not like that, Vega..."

"...then like how?" the blond asked, just wanting a straight answer like he had gotten from Fiona.

Raven sighed again. "... I just... I'm sure whether to view you as a 'brother', or as a 'son' or as... something else... I'm just not sure..."

Vega nodded slightly. "...so long as you don't view me as a copy, that's good enough for me..."

Raven simply nodded, before breathing out slightly heavily. "...but... I need to know what to see you as... or else I won't know how to treat you or even act around you..." he sighed quietly.

"...can't you just see me as a friend...?" the A.I. asked quietly.

Raven glanced up at him. "... that's... how I've been seeing you for a while now, Vega... I'm just confused on whether or not I should change that view with this new... knowledge..."

Vega nodded. "...I can't tell you what you should view me as... It's your DNA...I'm just the one...'borrowing' it..."

Raven sighed again quietly, before falling silent for several minutes, deep in thought. He was looking down at his scarred hand; a habit he had formed when thinking deeply on something. Vega let him be. Even if Raven didn't see him as anything else other than a friend, he would be happy with that. He didn't want to make the dark pilot pick anything.

Raven eventually sighed. "... I know you're my friend... but due to... this... you could also be called my...'son'..." he said quietly.

Vega blinked, not having expecting to hear Raven say that. He looked up to him slightly. "...are you sure...?" the blond asked quietly.

Raven nodded slightly. Technically Vega _was_ his son, even though he looked only a year or so younger than himself.

"...I...I don't know what to say... ...I knew Fiona wouldn't view me like that, and I'm lucky she sees me as a fellow 'Zoidian'... ...I never expected you to view me like this..." the A.I. said quietly.

Raven sighed quietly. "... if... you don't want me to see you like that, then I won't..." he replied after a moment.

"I never said that. ...I just meant that I didn't think that you would," Vega replied.

Raven was quiet for a minute. "...why wouldn't you think I'd consider it?" he asked.

"...because it would mean that you'd have to take responsibility of me... ...for everything that I do."

The dark pilot sighed quietly. "...you forget... I've basically been doing that since the moment Prozen assigned you to me, Vega..."

"...but that was something that you had to do... ...You don't have to do that now; But...I never said...that I didn't want you to view me like that."

Raven sighed again quietly; this being still a little difficult to grasp. "... Vega... if you want me to view you as my 'son'... then I will..."

The blond was silent for a minute before speaking up again. "...I do... ...but it's up to you...on what you tell people."

Raven looked over at Vega and nodded slightly. "...well then, if you want it, then I'll treat you like my 'son'..." he replied, "... and it doesn't matter what other people think or know; they probably just won't understand it anyway."

Vega nodded. "...you're right... ...they wouldn't really understand... ...but I'm glad that you do...and Fiona for the most part too..."

The dark pilot nodded slightly. It would take a little time to get used to the idea of having a 'son', especially one only a year or so younger than himself, but he'd manage it, somehow. After all he'd been through much worse and trying situations. Vega settled down after a while. He leaned his crutch against the night table before lying down for a bit. All the stress and worry was starting to get to him.

Raven stayed sitting up for a while, still deep in thought. He eventually lied down on the bed he was sitting on, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. He had a _lot_ to sort out in his mind from all this. Eventually the A.I. drifted off to 'sleep' not being able to ignore his need for rest any longer. He knew that Raven had a lot to think about, and he didn't want to disturb him.__

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I wonder how many of you saw _that_ curve ball coming! ShadowRebirth37 and myself certainly enjoyed scheming it! I had debated about making this chapter a little longer, but I decided against it, since it would have added another 7+ pages to this chapter. I didn't want to over load you guys, especially after this big revelation! Be sure to keep a look out in the next couple of days for one of Shadow Rebirth37's and mine new story: _Winter Bells_.


End file.
